Sucedio por Casualidad
by Fernandita Chiba Tsukino
Summary: Cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que había intercambiado el teléfono móvil con otra persona sin darse cuenta, supo cómo terminaría aquello: volvería a la ciudad, realizaría un intercambio de teléfonos con algún hombre mayor y barrigón y seguiría su camino. Pero se había equivocado, porque el hombre en cuestión era Darien Chiba, un millonario increíblemente sexy fuera de su alcance.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, eh vuelto con otra adaptación, este libro le pertenece a Ally Blake, y los personaje de Sailor Moon tampoco me pertenece son de la gran N.T.

_Argumento:_

_Cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que había intercambiado el teléfono móvil con otra persona sin darse cuenta, supo cómo terminaría aquello: volvería a la ciudad, realizaría un intercambio de teléfonos con algún hombre mayor y barrigón y seguiría su camino. Pero se había equivocado, porque el hombre en cuestión era Darien Chiba, un millonario increíblemente sexy fuera de su alcance. Serena había renegado de los hombres hacía mucho tiempo, pero con un tipo tan atractivo, ¿cómo iba a negarse a su perversa, seductora y sumamente indecente proposición?_

_**Capítulo Uno**_

Serena quitó un trozo de barro húmedo de la punta de su viejo paraguas mientras se agachaba bajo el toldo negro y plateado de Crown el recién inaugurado restaurante de la orilla sur de Melbourne.

Miró a través del inmenso ventanal y vio que el lugar estaba salpicado de gente impecable ataviada con ropa de diseño. Sin embargo, ella llevaba una falda marrón a la altura de la rodilla que había encontrado en el fondo del armario colocada en un ángulo extraño para ocultar una mancha reciente de champú para perros.

–En un par de horas me habré librado de estas botas de tacón –dijo en voz alta–. Sin embargo, ustedes tendréis juanetes antes de cumplir los cuarenta.

En una especie de justicia perversa, sus botas se tambalearon debajo de ella mientras se apartaba del camino de un par de hombres trajeados que salían del restaurante ladrándoles a sus teléfonos móviles en lugar de fijarse en las mujeres perdidas que había en la acera.

Como no quería tentar a la suerte, atravesó las puertas de cristal y se tocó las horquillas que le sujetaban el flequillo para asegurarse de que seguían en su sitio.

–¿Tiene usted reserva? –le preguntó el maître, que iba vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza.

–Soy Serena Tsukino –dijo ella reclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no le llegara una ráfaga del olor a naftalina de la ropa que había sacado del fondo del armario–. He quedado con Mina Kou. Siempre llega extremadamente puntual. Me gustaría ir por mí misma a su encuentro…

–No será necesario –el maître le dirigió una fría sonrisa antes de buscar en la lista con uno de sus pálidos dedos.

Asintió con la cabeza y añadió:

–Su teléfono, por favor.

–Perdone, ¿cómo dice? –preguntó Serena.

–Su teléfono móvil, por favor –repitió más despacio esta vez–. Son una molestia para los demás comensales, por lo tanto no los permitimos en el restaurante. Se lo habrán dicho cuando hizo la reserva.

–Mi hermana escogió este lugar –explicó ella apretando los dientes.

–En cualquier caso, tiene que dejarlo en el ropero.

Serena se mordió el labio mientras pensaba qué hacer. Tenía toda su vida en el teléfono. Su libreta de direcciones, el calendario, la lista de la compra, los correos electrónicos, la relación de pérdidas y beneficios que tenía que llevar al banco más tarde ahora que por fin había conseguido una cita con el responsable de crédito del banco para expandir Orgullo y Cepillado, su peluquería de mascotas. Era como si le hubiera pedido que le entregara a su primogénito, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Hundió la mano en su gigantesco bolso y preguntó:

–¿Y si no tengo teléfono?

El hombre mantuvo la palma estirada.

–De acuerdo, muy bien –respondió Serena mirando compulsivamente los mensajes antes de entregárselo–. ¿Pero no podrían limitarse a pedirle a la gente que los pusiera en modo de silencio y confiscar sólo los móviles de quienes no obedezcan?

–Esto no es el instituto, señorita Tsukino. Aquí creemos que los teléfonos móviles son antisociales. ¿No ha venido usted hoy para ser social?

–He venido porque mi hermana tiene unos grandes ojos Azules de lo más tiernos a los que no se les puede decir que no –murmuró.

El maître le entregó un tique rosa con un número escrito en negro a cambio del teléfono, y entonces Serena se abrió paso por el interior del restaurante entre las mesas repletas de personas con dinero, tiempo y al parecer ganas de ser sociales un martes por la mañana. Se dirigió con decisión hacia la melena de rizos Rubios de Mina, pero no se dio cuenta de que un caballero se estaba preparando para echar su silla hacia atrás hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Serena echó el freno, pero su inexperiencia y las botas de tacón alto hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio sobre la alfombra de seda. Aquel movimiento la lanzó hacia delante y a partir de aquel momento todo pareció ocurrir a cámara lenta. El hombre se dio la vuelta, alertado probablemente por el grito frenético que soltó. Justo antes de caer hizo contacto visual con su agresor, cuyas facciones se grabaron una tras otra en su cerebro.

Un palillo entre sus perfectos y blancos dientes delanteros. Pelo oscuro y suave que parecía recién cortado. Una mandíbula perfectamente definida.

Ojos oscuros y brillantes del color del Pacífico antes del anochecer.

Pero ni siquiera aquella gigantesca colección de estímulos visuales fue capaz de detener las leyes de la física. Serena no tuvo más opción que agarrarse con los dos puños a la chaqueta de su traje para evitar caer-se redonda.

Él le rodeó instintivamente la cintura con los brazos, sujetándola hasta que la detuvo por completo.

Serena se colgó de él. Tenía los senos apretados contra su pecho. El estómago pegado a la cremallera de sus pantalones. Era tan consciente de su anatomía que en algunas culturas se habría considerado que estaban prometidos.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con voz ronca. Profunda. Le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla para levantársela.

Tenía la piel tan bronceada y los ojos tan azules que hacían daño, y olía de maravilla, como el día de otoño que había dejado fuera.

–Estoy bien –aseguró Serena–. Avergonzada, pero al parecer no quedará agujero en la alfombra donde he clavado las botas. Podría haber sido peor.

–Cierto –dijo él–. Podría haber habido un carro de postres.

Serena sonrió divertida.

–¿Te imaginas un montón de pasteles de chocolate volando por los aires y yendo a parar a la mesa de esas princesas repeinadas?

El hombre miró de reojo hacia la mesa de mujeres que habían estado observando a Serena desde que entró.

–Desde luego habría sido un rayo de sol en esta mañana tan gris.

Serena sonrió y comenzó el proceso de zafarse de él lo más elegantemente que pudo. Pero cuando se separó se dio cuenta de que había estrujado las solapas de su elegante traje. Se pasó unos diez segundos tratando de alisarlas, deslizando las manos por la suave lana que apenas lograba ocultar el duro cuerpo que había debajo.

–Aunque no creo que pudiera manejar más sol del que tengo ahora mismo –dijo el hombre con voz todavía más profunda.

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el aire de cada una de sus palabras rozándole las mejillas ardientes.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Serena.

–Ninguna mujer había caído a mis pies tan deprisa. Normalmente hacen falta presentaciones y un poco de flirteo antes de llegar a la parte del sol.

Ella volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Profundos. Absorbentes. Azules como el cielo. Era el encanto en estado puro. Y le daba la sensación de que él lo sabía. Lo que significaba que también sabía que no se estaba agarrando a él en busca de equilibrio. Así que dejó de atusarle las solapas y dijo:

–¿Quieres un consejo? La próxima vez que quieras buscarte una chica, no hagas lo de la silla. El atrezzo es para novatos.

La sonrisa del hombre se desvaneció hasta que no quedó más que un ligero brillo en sus ojos. Serena le dio un último tirón a las solapas y dijo:

–Nadie sabrá nunca que he estado aquí.

Él se quitó el palillo de la boca y contestó en voz baja:

–Yo lo sabré.

Sus palabras se deslizaron dentro de ella, calientes y líquidas. En una punzada de deseo sin adulterar, se le ocurrió pensar que, si inclinaba la cabeza un centímetro, dos a lo sumo, averiguaría si esos labios sonrientes sabían tan bien como parecía.

Serena dio un brusco paso hacia atrás y chocó con la mesa con tanta fuerza que el vaso lleno del hombre se movió sin piedad y vertió algo de contenido por el borde. Él lo sujetó justo antes de que se derramara por completo. Liberada de su aroma otoñal, su mirada magnética y el placer de la tela del traje, Serena consiguió zafarse de su hechizo.

–Es el momento de marcharme, antes de que te prenda fuego sin querer –aseguró.

–No, espera –le pidió él dejando otra vez el vaso sobre la mesa.

Pero Serena se subió el bolso más arriba del hombro, le rodeó y corrió a reunirse con su hermana, que estaba al otro lado del restaurante.

Mina se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Dime que tienes su número de teléfono –fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca.

Serena dejó el bolso debajo de la mesa, se sentó y luego se pasó las manos por el rostro, refrescándose las encendidas mejillas con las palmas frías.

–¿Y cuándo se lo iba a pedir, antes de lanzarme a sus brazos o de tirarle la bebida?

–Siempre se puede encontrar el momento para eso, sobre todo con un espécimen así.

Serena bajó las manos para mirar fijamente a su hermana.

–Y eso lo dice una mujer casada.

–No me compares a Yaten con eso.

–No se te ocurra negarme que Yaten es lo mejor que te ha pasado nunca.

Con su cabello fino y su vientre abultado, Yaten no era el tipo de Serena, pero cada vez que los veía juntos recordaba que no debía ser tan tiquismiquis. Mina y Yaten estaban locos el uno por el otro, mientras que ella no tenía un hombre que la tomara de la mano cuando iban por la calle, en cuyo hombro apoyarse al ver una película, que la abrazara cuando se durmiera.

–¿Cómo crees que se casa una chica en estos tiempos? –le preguntó Mina–. Para empezar, hay que ponerse en el escaparate.

–Me gusta salir –afirmó Serena–. Sobre todo con hombres musculosos, de ojos oscuros y que tengan todos los dientes. Estoy en el escaparate.

–Sí. Con un cartel al cuello que dice: _No dar de comer al animal_. Una mirada de reojo a otra mujer, un atisbo de que pueda tener pies de barro, y muerdes la mano que te está acariciando. En cambio, aquella criatura de allí está en el escaparate con letras luminosas.

Serena resopló y luego se giró para colocar la chaqueta en el respaldo del asiento y lanzó una mirada hacia el hombre en cuestión. Estaba de pie hablando con otro tipo vestido de traje. Con una mano se echaba la chaqueta hacia atrás mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, dejando al descubierto un trozo de camisa blanca que se le ajustaba al pecho y que resultaba difícil no mirar.

Serena dio un respingo. Entraba en contacto con una gran variedad de hombres guapos a lo largo del día. Su trabajo le proporcionaba un amplio espectro para elegir. Hombres simpáticos, responsables, que querían a los perros, que estaban dentro de su zona de confort.

En los dos últimos había conocido al dueño de un alsaciano que era fontanero. Muy mono. Le había desatrancado las tuberías de la tienda, pero nada más. Lo dejó marchar cuando supo que le gustaba apostar en las carreras de galgos. Luego vino el dueño del Bichon Frisé, un padre separado que sólo tenía perro porque lo había heredado con el divorcio, igual que a los niños cada quince días. Le dejó marchar cuando lo vio llorar viendo un anuncio de telefonía a larga distancia.

Y el consultor con la pareja de fox terrier llamados Rukia e Ichigo. Le dejó tras una cena por razones obvias.

Pero comparar aquellas citas con los tres minutos que había pasado viendo aquellos ojos azules como el Pacífico le hizo preguntarse brevemente si la responsabilidad, el sentido común y la comodidad eran tan importantes. Aquel hombre de traje y corbata y expresión seductora le hacía sentir fuego, electricidad, emoción y peligro sin importarle las consecuencias…

Justo en aquel momento, una mujer de cabello oscuro y brillante, traje de falda ajustado y unos tacones tan altos que Serena se mareaba con sólo verlos entró, le puso la mano al hombre en el pecho y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído. Él se rió y dijo algo que llevó a la morena a agitar una mano delante de la cara antes de alejarse de allí moviendo las caderas como una profesional. Él prestó atención durante unos segundos y luego sacó la cartera del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta antes de volver a dejarla en su sitio.

Serena volvió en sí, como si de pronto le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos. Se giró hacia Mina, que la estaba observando con una sonrisa cómplice.

–Es un hombre. Ha ido a lo más fácil –insistió Serena torciendo el gesto–. No me sorprende.

–De acuerdo –dijo Mina soltando un profundo suspiro–. ¿Y qué tal el trabajo?

–Bien. Divertido. Duro. No lo cambiaría por nada. ¿Y los niños?

–Bien. Divertido. Duro. No los cambiaría por nada.

¿Vas a ir este fin de semana con nosotros a Yarra Valley? Ya sabes que es el cumpleaños de Winly.

–Por supuesto. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

–Sabes que no tienes por qué venir sola. Si quieres llevar a alguien…

–¿Y si llevo a Dante? Le encanta el aire del campo–dijo Chelsea refiriéndose a su empleada más antigua, una mujer de dos metros de alto con el cabello corto y gris.

–Me refería a un hombre.

–Si es importante para ti, podría recoger a alguno por el camino. Dile a Yaten que tendrá el compañero de dardos que siempre ha deseado, aunque no puedo prometer que se haya duchado recientemente.

Mina dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa, donde Serena se estaba retorciendo las manos.

–Relájate, por favor. Se supone que esto es un desayuno de celebración.

–No tengo todavía el crédito.

–Lo tendrás. Orgullo y Cepillado es la clase de negocio en el que los bancos quieren hincar el diente. Eres la dueña de la tienda. Has salido en la televisión. Eres mujer. Reúnes todas las condiciones para que quieran invertir en ti.

–Ya sabes cuántos problemas tuvo papá a lo largo de los años endeudándose. Tal vez mantener Orgullo y Cepillado como una única tienda y una inversión segura no sea mala idea.

Y seguiría siendo todo suyo. Algo que nadie podría arrebatarle. Aunque tuviera que rechazar clientes cada vez que aparecía en televisión o salía el negocio en alguna revista. El problema estribaba en que había aprendido demasiado joven lo demoledores que podían llegar a ser los sueños si no se hacían realidad.

–Cariño –le dijo Mina–. Si quieres poner al día tu vestuario para que pertenezca a este siglo necesitas más dinero. Si quieres tener más oportunidades de relacionarte con gente como ese guapito de ahí, vas a necesitar dinero. Si te ofrecen el crédito, acéptalo.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante y susurró con aire confidencial:

–¿Por qué? ¿Crees que es un acompañante masculino?

Mina entornó los ojos.

–No tengo ni idea. Pero sé que has sido una idiota al no haberle dado tu número de teléfono. O al menos una palmada accidental en ese fantástico trasero.

Serena se reclinó en la silla y agarró la carta del menú.

–Tal vez la próxima vez –dijo tratando de que los ojos no se le salieran de las órbitas al leer los precios.

¿Casi treinta dólares por un huevo escalfado en una tostada? ¿Qué le había prometido esa gente a los dioses para poder permitirse comer así todos los días?

–Te estaba viendo entrar desde el principio, ¿sabes? –dijo Mina.

En lugar de contestar, Serena le dio un sorbo al agua helada de Mina.

–Y por cierto, se entretuvo mirándote el trasero–continuó su hermana.

–Seguramente estaba tratando de asegurarse de que no me lanzaba sobre otro cliente –dijo Serena–.

A la mayoría de los hombres les gusta considerarse caballeros andantes.

–Tal vez éste lo sea de verdad.

–Bueno, pues en ese caso es lo último que necesito. Me rescaté a mí misma hace mucho tiempo.

–Entonces, ¿qué tal un poco de acción? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te das el gusto de tener una aventura? Sin planes. Sin futuro. Sin pensar en qué perro tiene. Sólo desnudez ardiente y sudorosa…

–De acuerdo, ya lo pillo.

Mina miró detrás del hombro de Serena. Ella giró la vista y vio al caballero dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada como si no fuera consciente de tener los ojos de una docena de mujeres clavados en su espalda. Era tan guapo y tentador que hacía daño.

–Sólo una noche –dijo Mina–. Satisfacción garantizada.

Serena se permitió mirar durante unos instantes más aquel cabello negro y cuidado, los anchos hombros y los ágiles movimientos de macho confiado antes de volverse hacia su hermana con rostro inexpresivo.

–Ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre. Así que la desnudez ardiente y sudorosa tendrá que esperar.

Mina alzó ambas cejas y agarró la carta del menú. Serena confiaba en que aquello fuera el fin, hasta que su hermana dijo:

–Podemos cambiar de sitio para que puedas verlo por última vez si quieres.

–Estoy bien. Gracias de todas maneras.

Además, la pared de espejo que había detrás de Mina le permitía ver cómo le daba una palmadita a su amigo en la espalda mientras ambos cruzaban las mesas para dirigirse a sus trabajos en los que no se sudaba.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en su hermana.

–Bueno, ya basta de hablar de mí y de mi trasero… ¿Qué tal te va a ti?

* * *

**tengo listo sucedio por casualidad, pero subire capis dia por medio porque mis papas se enojan o simplemente me retan diciendo "ya estas metida en ese telefono" (me llegan sus reviews al mail y por ende a mi celu ya que tengo el hotmail instalado jojoojoj) espero que les guste esta adaptacion y nos vemos en un nuevo capi**

**besos besos fer**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo Dos**_

–¿Sus tiques, señor?

Darien buscó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó el papel rosa del teléfono y el gris del abrigo. Se los entregó a la rubia seductora que había sustituido al maître. Con los tiques en la mano, la joven se inclinó sobre las cajas que había al fondo del armario, mostrando un poco de la ropa interior negra de encaje que asomaba por encima de sus ajustados vaqueros.

–No está mal –dijo Andrew detrás de él.

–Toda tuya –murmuró Darien.

–Sin duda no es Rei…

–Creí que habíamos acordado borrar ese nombre.

–Lo acordaste tú, no yo. Era impresionante. En mi vida he visto un escote que pudiera rivalizar con el suyo. Pasó la dura prueba de tus padres. Estaba estupenda con el atuendo de tenis y era una excelente navegante. Pero para que conste, fui yo el que te dijo que no te fueras a vivir con ella.

Darien se inclinó ante su amigo en gesto de reconocimiento.

–Hace ya más de un mes que te mudaste de su casa y volviste a la tierra de los cuerdos. Es hora de volver a subirse al caballo.

–Andrew, he estado con Rei dos años y medio, mientras que tú no sales con nadie más de un mes. No eres mejor que un caballo.

Andrew alzó las manos al aire.

–De acuerdo. Sólo digo que, si dejas de practicar, un día te despertarás sin saber cómo se utiliza.

–¿Ahora es cuando yo digo que es como montar en bicicleta?

–Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces me temo que Rei te hizo más daño del que imaginas.

Darien se dio la vuelta. Rei no había hecho nada malo. Se había tomado su relación en serio y dio por hecho que él estaba comprometido a largo plazo.

El malo era él. Él fue quien se fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir jugando a las casitas.

La joven se alzó en aquel momento con sus cosas.

–¿Es esto?

Darien miró el largo abrigo negro, el ancho y plano teléfono negro.

–Sí.

–¿Y tú, cielo? ¿Hay algo aquí para ti? –preguntó la joven apoyando la cadera en el escritorio y mirando a Andrew.

Darien se rió en voz alta antes de agarrar a su amigo de la manga y sacarlo del restaurante.

–Eres un aguafiestas –protestó Andrew.

–Trabajas para mí –contestó Darien–. Eres el mejor de la ciudad consiguiendo clientes, así que me haces ganar mucho dinero. Esa joven es prácticamente adolescente, así que piensa en mí como el tipo que te mantiene alejado de la cárcel y ganando mucho dinero.

–Lo que tú digas –Andrew torció el cuello y estiró los hombros antes de dirigirse a la calle para parar un taxi.

Darien se puso el abrigo y miró al mismo tiempo hacia la ventana con la esperanza de echarle un último vistazo a la única mujer que había conseguido despertar algo en lo que él pensaba que era una fortaleza impenetrable de sentimientos antifemeninos que había construido tras dejar destrozada a Rei.

La encontró transcurridos unos segundos. Falda oscura, camisa clara, el tacón de su bota derecha moviéndose rítmicamente. Cabello largo y sedoso color rubio como el sol deslizándose por su espalda en suaves ondas.

El resto del restaurante olía a perfume caro y a dinero, pero ella olía a… algo dulce y hogareño. ¿Polvos de talco? Y cuando le habló del sol, la palabra surgió de algún lugar profundo y poético de su interior que no sabía ni que existía. Pero en cuanto aterrizó en sus brazos fue como si un rayo de luz hubiera entrado por la ventana del restaurante para iluminar aquel oscuro día de otoño.

Para ser un tipo que había conseguido recientemente liberarse de las garras de una mujer que le convenía a la perfección, se sentía de lo más cautivado por esta otra mujer. Aquello tendría que haber bastado para hacerle salir corriendo. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó mirando cómo la señorita rayo de sol se llevaba a la boca un trozo de tarta de fresa. Había transcurrido algo más de un mes desde que estuvo tan cerca físicamente de una mujer. Todo aquel calor femenino recogido en una envoltura lo suficientemente alta como para mirarlo a los ojos desde sus altos tacones.

Y lo había mirado a los ojos. Directamente. Con aquellos ojos azules como el cielo.

–¿Vamos? –le preguntó Andrew.

Darien parpadeó y apartó la vista de la ventana del restaurante. Andrew estaba entrando en el taxi amarillo que había conseguido parar.

–Yo iré andando –le dijo–. Quiero ver a un cliente cerca de Flinders.

–Como quieras –Andrew desapareció dentro del taxi y se marchó de allí.

Darien miró una vez más hacia el restaurante, pero unos nuevos comensales le obstruían la vista. Se subió el cuello del abrigo, alzó los ojos para comprobar que había dejado de llover y echó a andar.

–¿Va a terminarte esa tarta? –le preguntó Mina a su hermana–. Estoy muerta de hambre. Probablemente sea porque estoy embarazada.

Serena dejó caer el tenedor en el plato. Mina estaba embarazada de su cuarto hijo, y sin embargo parecía absolutamente feliz. Serena sintió una inesperada descarga de envidia.

–¿De cuánto estás? –le preguntó.

–De ocho semanas, más o menos. No sé cómo nos las vamos a arreglar.

–te irá bien. A ustedes siempre les va bien.

Mina agarró las manos de Serena.

–Si confías en mi buen juicio, déjame encontrar un hombre para ti y podremos tener hijos juntas. Dime, ¿qué le paso al último?

–Era gay –aseguró Serena.

–Tal vez cuando tengas cincuenta años le darás una oportunidad a alguien, cuando te des cuenta de que no todos contraen deudas como papá.

Serena miró a su hermana y volvió a agarrar su plato.

–Creo que me voy a terminar la tarta después de todo. Y ojalá estés esperando trillizos.

El teléfono de Darien sonó de forma melodiosa.

Le pareció reconocer la música de una serie femenina de televisión. Seguramente Andrew habría estado jugueteando con él. En un arrebato de culpabilidad, le había permitido a Rei que se quedara con su apartamento y desde entonces estaba viviendo con su mejor amigo.

–Chiba –respondió con sequedad mientras cruzaba la calle.

–Hola, ¿es el salón Orgullo y Cepillado? –preguntó una voz de mujer.

–No, lo siento. Se ha equivocado –cerró de golpe el teléfono y se unió al río de peatones que se dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez se hizo una pausa.

–Llamo de parte de Yuki Kuran, de la revista _Chic_ –dijo la misma voz de mujer de antes–. ¿Está Serena Tsukino por ahí? Éste es el número que me dio.

–Lo siento, pero yo soy el dueño de una agencia que opera en bolsa, Sebastian Michaelis y Chiba, éste es mi número de teléfono y lo único que sé de _Chic _ es que mi hermana pequeña la escondía cuando tenía catorce años para que no la viera mi madre.

La secretaria de Yuki Kuran soltó una pequeña risita.

–Siento haberle molestado entonces. Buenos días.

Darien siguió caminando, pero sólo tenía medio cerebro puesto en la vida real. La otra mitad estaba re-viviendo el recuerdo del aroma sutil de aquella desconocida que le había devuelto en cierto modo a un tiempo más sencillo, cuando lo único que esperaba de la vida era un abrazo y un beso de buenas noches.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y él dio un respingo. Aspiró con fuerza el aire y esta vez espero a ver qué número aparecía en al pantalla. _yuki chic_. _com_. Esperó a que dejara de sonar y, en lugar de sus habituales números de teléfono, vio que aparecía una huella rosa de perro.

Finalmente cayó en la cuenta. Aquél no era su teléfono.

–¡Maldición! –dijo en voz alta.

Varias personas se giraron para mirarle.

Buscó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y ahí estaba el tique rosa de su teléfono, lo que significaba que el que había encontrado en el suelo al lado de la silla cuando salió de Crown no era el suyo. Llamó a información y pidió el número del restaurante. Aprovechó que venía un taxi libre, se subió y dio la dirección de su oficina de Malachite Street.

–Soy Darien Chiba –dijo cuando le contestaron en el restaurante–. Hoy he desayunado allí y me he llevado un teléfono que no era mío.

Tal vez debería decirle al taxista que volviera a Crown. Consultó el reloj. Ya no había tiempo.

–No se preocupe –le dijo Darien a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea–. Yo lo arreglaré.

Serena le dio un beso de despedida a Mina en el ropero del Crown y se quedó mirando cómo su hermana se alejaba con paso alegre. La buena noticia de Mina era maravillosa. A pesar de su errática y complicada infancia, le había ido muy bien. A las dos.

Serena no tenía motivos para sentirse mal.

–Su tique, señora –le pidió la joven de detrás del mostrador.

Serena buscó en el bolso. En los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Nada.

–Creo que lo he perdido. Pero mi teléfono es negro y plateado con las teclas blancas…

La joven se agachó y pasó un dedo por las cajas de madera hasta dar con la única que estaba cerrada.

Sacó un teléfono negro y plateado.

–¿Es éste?

–Sí, gracias.

Serena sacó la bufanda de lana del bolso y se la puso al cuello antes de salir a la fría mañana de otoño. Al menos ya no llovía. Se dirigió hacia el aparcamiento donde había dejado la camioneta de Orgullo y Cepillado.

Y al instante comenzó a soñar en la dirección equivocada. Cada paso que daba le traía el recuerdo de un delicioso instante entre los brazos de un desconocido alto y moreno que nada tenía que ver con su mundo.

Ella tenía veintisiete años. Era autosuficiente. Todavía podía tocarse la punta de los pies con los dedos y no tenía el pelo gris. Se suponía que aquéllos eran sus años dorados, y sin embargo, la única persona para la que se había arreglado desde hacía semanas era para el director del banco.

Sintió el repentino deseo de darse la vuelta, volver al restaurante y preguntarle a la rubia del mostrador si podía conseguirle el teléfono del hombre de traje y corbata, aunque supiera que era demasiado guapo para ella, demasiado guapo para cualquiera excepto para tres o cuatro supermodelos. Y sin embargo, la había mirado como si… como si quisiera ver más en ella.

El modo en que la había estrechado entre sus brazos, cómo se habían oscurecido sus ojos azules, le hizo pensar en cómo sería que un hombre así se hundiera en ella, la abrazara, gritara su nombre aunque fuera sólo una vez.

Pero si alguna vez tenía la posibilidad de experimentar algo así, seguramente le resultaría imposible volver a apreciar los placeres ordinarios. Por algo tenía los genes de los Tsukino.

* * *

**feliz dia de la amistad! chicas, quise dejarles este capi ya que me encuentro sola en mi casa, aburrida y sin inspiración u.u y sin mentirles...hace un calor de los mil demonios TT_TT, bueno bueno, me dejo de palabreria, pero espero que les guste este capi, en unos dias les subo el que sigue, ya que me estoy atrasando en adaptar este libro u.u **

**bueno me voy besos besos**

**fer**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo Tres**_

Darien irrumpió en el despacho de Andrew sin llamar.

–No te rías o te pego.

Andrew no se rió. Estaba demasiado ocupado pasándose la mano por el corto cabello mientras una rubia alta y delgada se atusaba la falda. Le dirigió una sonrisa rápida a Darien antes de salir por la puerta y cerrar tras de sí.

–¿La conozco? –preguntó Darien.

–Se llama Lizy. Ha venido a sustituir los cartuchos de mi impresora.

–Me parece muy bien. Pero ¿por qué no te limitas sólo a los cartuchos de la impresora mientras estás en tu puesto de trabajo? Y ahora, necesito tu ayuda.

Andrew se reclinó en la silla.

–¿Qué pasa, jefe?

–¿Te acuerdas que sugerí que fuéramos al Crown porque no dejan utilizar los móviles y que era el único lugar de esta ciudad en la que se podía comer en paz?

Andrew asintió como si le entendiera y le interesara, pero cuando se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a mover el ratón de su ordenador, Darien supo que tenía que darse prisa.

–En una especie de respuesta cósmica a mi militancia contra la tecnología, cuando fui a recoger mi teléfono del ropero, me dieron uno equivocado.

Andrew alzó la vista hacia el móvil que Darien tenía en la mano.

–Parece el tuyo.

–Pero no lo es.

Entonces el aparato comenzó a sonar con aquella melodía femenina. Los dos hombres se lo quedaron mirando.

–No es tu teléfono –reconoció Andrew–. Dámelo.

Darien lo retiró de su alcance.

–Cada vez que te acercas a mi ordenador termino lleno de anuncios porno y tengo que llamar a alguien para que los borre.

–No puedo subir porno a tu teléfono sólo con descolgarlo.

Andrew le hizo un gesto con los dedos, y Darien terminó por pasarle el ofensivo aparato.

–Soy Andrew –dijo contestando y reclinándose en la silla para proceder a responder a las preguntas que le hacían.

Cuando su voz se convirtió en un susurro y comenzó a mantener una charla, Darien le dio una patada al escritorio.

–Me alegro de haber hablado contigo, diva –dijo Andrew antes de colgar–. Estaba respondiendo a una llamada que le han hecho antes –le explicó a Darien–. No sabía de quién es el número. Si me hubieras dejado hablar con ella unos minutos más, podríamos haberlo averiguado entre los dos.

–Da lo mismo.

–Creo que se trata del teléfono de una chica.

–Yo también. Alguien llamó antes preguntando por Serena Tsukino.

Andrew sonrió.

–Te has comprado un teléfono de mujer.

–Tú me lo recomendaste.

–Eso fue hace un mes. Los tiempos cambian. No puedo predecir el futuro.

–Me pregunto qué harían con el antiguo que les entregué. ¿Crees que es demasiado tarde para recuperarlo?

–Totalmente. Si no lo han destruido, lo habrán donado a un museo –Andrew comenzó a mover las teclas a la velocidad de la luz–. Voy a buscar en sus archivos personales.

–Buena idea –Darien se colocó detrás de él para mirar por encima de su hombro.

–Mira, en su agenda pone que tiene una cita con Mina en Crown.

Darien cerró los ojos un instante.

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

–¿Por qué no llamas a tu móvil para ver si esa tal Serena tiene tu teléfono?

Darien cerró los ojos con más fuerza mientras se reprendía a sí mismo mentalmente. Aquella rubia color oro había hecho algo más que despertar sus instintos dormidos; al parecer también le había adormecido las neuronas en el proceso. Eso nunca le había ocurrido con anterioridad sin ver a la mujer que le interesaba desnuda. De hecho, no recordaba haber sentido semejante debilidad mental ni siquiera viendo a la mujer que le interesaba desnuda.

Recordó en una especie de cruel flash que incluso había permanecido concentrado durante los peores momentos de las peleas que habían llevado a la ruptura final. Rei le había acusado de ser un Chiba incapaz de comprometerse con otra relación que no fuera el trabajo. Y él no había pensado siquiera en defenderse.

Darien consultó el reloj. Los mercados llevaban abiertos casi una hora y todavía no había contactado con ningún cliente. Le hizo una seña a Andrew para que le pasara el teléfono.

Se lo apretó contra la oreja y se acercó a la ventana, mirando hacia el horizonte de la ciudad de Melbourne.

Justo cuando Serena entró en el aparcamiento del impresionante edificio de Brunswick Street el teléfono comenzó a vibrar con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de saltar del asiento. Ella nunca usaba el vibrador. El teléfono era demasiado importante para ella como para no oírlo. Agarró el móvil y el bolso y salió de la camioneta. Examinó la llamada. Detuvo el pie derecho sobre la gravilla blanca cuando se encontró con su propio número. Abrió el teléfono y respondió con tono cauteloso:

–Soy Serena Tsukino.

–Me alegro de haberte encontrado, Serena Tsukino –dijo una voz masculina al otro lado.

Ella empezó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez más despacio.

–¿Quién es?

–Me llamo Darien Chiba, soy agente de bolsa en Sebastian Michaelis y Chiba.

Un agente de bolsa. ¿Se trataría de algún tipo de investigación de mercado o algo así?

–Señor Sebastian Michaelis, o Edward lo que sea, nunca respondo a las encuestas ni me interesa ampliar ninguna información. ¿Cómo demonios tiene mi número de teléfono?

Tras una breve pausa, la voz masculina respondió:

–Tengo algo más que eso –afirmó–. Tengo su teléfono.

Serena se apartó el teléfono de la oreja como si le hubiera disparado una descarga eléctrica. Se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Era negro y plateado. Con botones blancos.

–Seas quien seas, como vuelvas a llamarme avisaré a la policía.

Dicho aquello colgó y volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolso. Luego aspiró con fuerza el aire y se dirigió al mostrador de información del banco.

–Soy Serena Tsukino. Tengo una cita con el director para un asunto de un crédito

Darien se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y se lo quedó mirando durante unos instantes.

–¿Todo arreglado? –preguntó Andrew.

–Bueno, no exactamente. Creo que se trata de una loca.

Darien volvió a marcar. Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta, y tras varios tonos de llamada le envió directamente a su propio buzón de voz.

–No contesta.

–Tal vez esté llamando a sus locos familiares del otro lado del mundo. A tu costa.

Darien no quiso escuchar nada más. Salió del despacho de Andrew y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el suyo, preguntándose qué habría hecho en su vida anterior para sufrir tanta presión por parte de las mujeres.

Una hora y pico más tarde, Serena entró en el primer salón de Orgullo y Cepillado, que había pasado de ser un negocio formado por una mujer y una camioneta a una marca reconocida con un personal de siete miembros y tres camionetas y espacio suficiente para lavar, peinar y perfumar a media docena de animales domésticos.

Dejó el bolso sobre la silla que había en la esquina de su pequeño despacho. Le dolían todos los músculos, como si hubiera cargado con un peso muerto desde el coche, aunque sólo había llevado un par de docenas de papeles, que básicamente decían que, si los firmaba, le debería al banco una cifra cercana al millón de dólares.

Se quitó las botas y se puso un «uniforme» más cómodo: vaqueros desteñidos y camiseta blanca de manga larga con una huella rosa de perro dibujada en el centro. Cuando se sentó para atarse las zapatillas deportivas se abrió la puerta del despacho y Dante asomó la cabeza.

–¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? Debo haberte llamado media docena de veces. Salía constantemente el buzón.

–Lo siento. El teléfono estaba en modo de silencio.

Lo último que necesitaba era que aquel operador de marketing la bombardeara mientras ella hablaba con el director del banco.

Dante se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

–Bueno, ¿qué tal ha ido todo?

–Es todo nuestro si queremos. Dinero suficiente para montar otros dos salones.

Dante dejó escapar un vítor.

–Lo sabía. Eres una chica muy, muy inteligente. Y ahora, una advertencia rápida. LosFuntes han traído esta mañana a Pumpkin y parece que está un poco mal del estómago. Bueno, bastante mal. De hecho, ha manchado completamente la habitación verde.

Amy ha salido a comer. A Josie le entran náuseas cada vez que pasa por delante. Y yo podría limpiarlo, pero tengo a la gata de Agatha, y si la dejo sola dos minutos más, ya sabes que se pone como una fiera.

Serena dejó caer la zapatilla al suelo con un golpe seco. Al parecer, su falsa vida de joven urbanita y aristócrata con un millón de dólares que gastar había terminado de golpe.

–Llama a los funtes. Pregúntales si quieren que llevemos a Pumpkin con el doctor Alfonse. Y luego dame unos minutos para limpiarlo todo.

Dante se marchó. Chelsea se subió las mangas y se sujetó el pelo en una cola de caballo. Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolso y lo colocó en una esquina libre de su escritorio, que estaba lleno de papeles, listas y muestras de productos para perros que llegaban cada día con el correo.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana que daba al jardín de rosas de la casa de al lado y observó cómo una abeja saltaba de flor en flor. Y sus pensamientos se dirigieron una vez más hacia el hombre de traje y corbata.

Se preguntó si él tampoco sería lo que parecía a simple vista. Tal vez ahora mismo estuviera colocándose un mandil, o quitándose la camisa para dejar al descubierto un traje de licra de superhéroe. O tal vez siguiera vestido con su impecable traje, reclinado en una silla de mil dólares, contando su dinero y riéndose como un maníaco de los hombrecillos que pedaleaban duro para hacer que su privilegiado mundo girara.

Darien se reclinó hacia delante en la silla, el suave balanceo de la ingeniería alemana le hacía sentirse cómodo y seguro tras su escritorio de roble y cuero.

Mucho más cómodo de lo que se merecía, ya que su día seguía transcurriendo a cámara lenta desde que sus hormonas se habían amotinado para apoderarse de su función cerebral. Todo por culpa de un cuerpo ligero y esbelto que había estrechado entre sus brazos, unos ojos dorados como la miel, una piel pálida y una melena que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tocar.

Necesitaba darse un respiro. Un hombre y una mujer dándose placer el uno al otro sin más complicaciones no era algo extraño en aquellos tiempos. Y si no podía ser ella tendría que ser cualquier otra, y pronto. Si al menos tuviera su número de teléfono…

Deslizó la mirada hacia el móvil que tenía encima del escritorio y que no había dejado de sonar en toda la maldita mañana.

Se frotó los ojos, sacudió la cabeza hasta que el cerebro le rebotó dentro del cráneo y entonces colocó los dedos sobre las teclas para ver el siguiente correo electrónico.

En aquel momento entró Andrew en el despacho, y Darien se preguntó si no habría llegado el momento de poner fin a aquello y dirigirse a algún bar agradable a esconderse.

–Así que has ido al banco hoy –la voz de mina sonó al otro lado de la línea del teléfono fijo que Serena tenía colocado entre la oreja y el hombro.

–Me lo han concedido. Pero todavía no he firmado los papeles.

–¡Serena!

–Lo sé, lo sé. Se trata de una gran oportunidad.

Pero es una apuesta muy grande.

Mina se detuvo para asegurarse de que la estaba escuchando.

–Esto no es una fantasía absurda de ésas a las que se hubiera lanzado papá.

–Tienes razón –dijo Serena–. Los firmaré. Seguramente lo haga. Más tarde.

Abrió el móvil con una mano y se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla, tal y como llevaba haciendo durante el último minuto.

–Como te iba diciendo, éste no es mi móvil.

–¿Y de quién es?

–Si lo supiera estaría hablando con esa persona ahora mismo, no contigo.

El teléfono comenzó a vibrar de pronto en su mano.

–Está sonando –susurró.

Mina terminó de tragarse lo que tuviera en la boca, que parecían galletas secas, y le dijo:

–Puedo esperar.

–No es este teléfono, es el otro. El móvil impostor–comprobó la llamada y se encontró con su propio número mirándola de nuevo–. Espera un momento.

Voy a ponerte en altavoz por si se trata otra vez del tipo de la investigación de mercado y vuelve a amenazarme.

Serena agarró con cautela el móvil.

–¿Hola?

–¿Serena Tsukino? –preguntó la misma voz profunda y masculina de antes–. Soy Darien Chiba… de nuevo. Por favor, no me cuelgue. ¿Ha desayunado hoy en el Crown?

–Sí.

–Bueno, entonces creo que ha habido un error en el ropero. Yo tengo su teléfono y usted el mío. ¿Qué le parece si me da su dirección y envío un taxi…?

–¡Cielos, no! –le espetó Serena–. Mi teléfono es toda mi vida. No quiero volver a dejarlo en manos extrañas.

–De acuerdo –dijo el hombre–. Entonces será mejor que nos veamos. ¿Le parece que quedemos a las siete en Crown?

Serena torció el gesto ante la idea de regresar a aquel lugar, pero tenía sentido.

–¿Cómo nos reconoceremos?

–Es típico que los hombres lleven una rosa en la solapa.

Ella alzó una ceja hacia el cielo.

–Esto es un asunto profesional, señor Chiba, no una cita a ciegas. ¿Qué le parece si nos enviamos una foto por correo a través de nuestros respectivos teléfonos? Y también deberíamos tomar nota de las llamadas que recibamos.

–Sí, lo siento, debería haberle mencionado que ha recibido un par de llamadas de la revista _Chic_.

–¿ _Chic_? –Serena apretó los puños en gesto de felicidad.

Estaba esperando la confirmación de que querían un reportaje de dos páginas con accesorios de famosos para mascotas. Si buscaba una plataforma en la que anunciar su posible expansión…

–Acaba usted de alegrarme el día.

–Entonces supongo que no estarán buscándole para que renueve su suscripción.

–Ah, no –esta vez la sonrisa vino acompañada de una carcajada, lo que tras la incomodidad que la había acompañado durante toda la mañana le resultó tan beneficiosa como un masaje seguido de un baño de espuma.

El hombre guardó silencio. Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire y lo exhaló.

–¿Y yo he tenido algún mensaje? –preguntó Darien bajando el tono de voz.

Ella sintió un cosquilleo en el centro del cuerpo.

Como un brillo cálido que creciera tan despacio que los dedos de los pies y de las manos se le quedaron fríos en comparación.

Se sentó más recta y dobló los dedos de los pies hasta que volvió a sentir cómo circulaba la sangre.

«Maldito hombre del traje y la corbata», pensó.

Él era la auténtica razón por la que la voz del otro lado del teléfono le estaba haciendo derretirse. Era como una bombilla que no pudiera apagarse. Incluso el director del banco había intentado flirtear con ella.

–Ah, no –respondió aclarándose la garganta–. La única llamada de teléfono que he recibido ha sido la de un tipo asegurando que había secuestrado mi teléfono.

–Supongo que lo habrá mandado a paseo.

Ella se rió a su pesar.

–Con toda claridad.

Ambos guardaron silencio de nuevo, la conversación se había agotado de pronto. Serena se inclinó hacia delante y se apartó el cabello de la cara.

–Entonces, ¿cómo lo hacemos? ¿Nos mandamos las fotos y quedamos a las siete?

–Serena Tsukino –respondió él–. Considérelo una cita.

Y antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de recordarle que se trataba únicamente de un intercambio de teléfonos de cinco segundos y que no eran necesarias rosas en la solapa, le colgó.

–Estás excitada –dijo Mina, y Serena dio un brinco en la silla.

Había olvidado que su hermana seguía al teléfono y con el altavoz puesto.

–Perdona, ¿qué dices?

–Puedo sentir las chispas desde aquí. Creo que le gustas. Y a éste no tienes que pedirle el número de teléfono. ¡Ya te lo sabes de memoria!

–Mina… –le advirtió Serena.

–Tiene una voz preciosa –continuó su hermana–.Como la crema de licor de whisky irlandés: suave, y oh, malísima para el equilibrio si no se toma en pequeñas dosis. Llámale otra vez. O mejor todavía, llama a Crown, reserva mesa para las siete y pregúntale como el que no quiere la cosa si quiere quedarse a cenar cuando os veáis.

–¡No puedo! ¿Y si es una especie de maníaco? ¿O tiene dieciocho años? ¿O está casado? ¿Y si huele a pescado o no le gustan los perros?

–¿Y si es alto, moreno y guapo y todo este lío del intercambio de teléfonos ha sido un señal de los dioses?

Oh, no. Serena estaba completamente segura de que ya había tenido su parte de desconocidos altos, guapos y morenos por un día.

–¿Y qué foto le vas a enviar? –preguntó Mina.

–Oh, supongo que me haré una ahora y…

–No, no. Esos aparatos no dan mucha calidad. Los niños van a tardar todavía un par de horas en volver del colegio. Voy a ir. Te ayudaré a hacer una foto que sea dulce y al mismo tiempo un poco sensual.

–Mina… –dijo Serena por enésima vez aquel día.

–No discutas. Además, no hemos terminado todavía con la conversación sobre el crédito. Te veo dentro de quince minutos –dijo Mina antes de colgar.

Durante un instante, Serena deseó que las cosas fueran tan sencillas como en el pasado, cuando bastaba con cerrar la puerta de casa para no tener contacto con ningún otro ser humano.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo Cuatro**_

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, un sonido suave, parecido al de un móvil sonoro girando bajo la brisa, anunció la llegada de una foto en el teléfono móvil que Darien tenía en la mano.

–Déjame hacer los honores –le suplicó Andrew.

–Ni hablar.

Darien abrió el teléfono con la esperanza de que aquello fuera lo único que debía hacer para determinar con quién tendría que encontrarse dentro de unas horas. Luego volvería al trabajo como un empresario responsable.

La foto se fue formando en la pantalla. Darien parpadeó. Y volvió a parpadear. Una oleada de calor le atravesó el vientre mientras deslizaba la mirada por aquel cabello de seda del color del oro, las delicadas mejillas y los labios rosados. Y habría reconocido aquellos ojos azul cielo entre miles.

Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla y la giró para mirar hacia la ciudad.

–Vaya, ¿qué te parece? –dijo Andrew a su espalda–.

La dama misteriosa es un bombón.

–Por supuesto que lo es –le espetó Darien girando la silla de nuevo–. Es ella. La mujer que tropezó conmigo en el restaurante. Se le debió de caer el tique cuando resbaló. Yo lo recogí, y para colmo tenemos el mismo teléfono.

–Eres un suertudo –aseguró Andrew–. Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es volver a llamarla, decirle que tienes que cambiar la cita para que sea más tarde, por la noche. Reservar una mesa. Pedir una botella de vino… ¿por qué no estás apuntando?

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

–Porque he roto con Rei hace poco más de un mes. No puedo… –«desear a una desconocida de esta manera», estuvo a punto de decir. Pero optó por algo más seguro–: Creo que sería mejor para mí no meterme en líos de este tipo todavía.

–No te estoy sugiriendo que te cases con esa chica.

Ni con ninguna. Cena. Copas. Tal vez un manoseo en el taxi de camino a casa. A mí me parece un plan perfecto para el martes por la noche.

Darien hizo un esfuerzo para que las palabras de Andrew no calaran en él, pero lo cierto era que ya se había pintado un cuadro muy agradable. El suave olor de la joven seguía todavía impregnado en su chaqueta. ¿Quién sabía a qué niveles de placer podría llevarles su mutua compañía?

–Entonces, ¿vas a llamar a Crown o lo hago yo?

Darien miró fijamente a su amigo.

–¿No tienes trabajo?

–Eres un negrero –dijo Andrew

Y en cuanto hubo salido del despacho con una sonrisa y un guiño, Darien estaba llamando a Crown para insistir en que le proporcionaran una mesa para compensar el estrés emocional que la habían hecho pasar con el asunto del teléfono.

Andrew no solía tener razón, pero esta vez había dado en el blanco. Había llegado el momento de volver a subirse al caballo.

Serena regresó a su despacho tras limpiar y desinfectar la sala verde. Se sentía tan mal como el propio perro de los Funtes. Estaba mojada y desaliñada. Y no estaba muy segura de que sus zapatos hubieran logrado evitar todas las sorpresas que había en el suelo.

El teléfono móvil que tenía en el escritorio estaba sonando y vibrando.

–Lleva así diez minutos –dijo Mina desde su cómoda posición del sofá que había al lado de la ventana.

–¿Y por qué no has contestado? –preguntó Serena quitándose la camiseta de manga larga y sustituyéndola por otra exactamente igual.

–De acuerdo –respondió Mina con un suspiro.

Agarró el teléfono, lo abrió y se lo quedó mirando durante unos instantes con una expresión tan neutra que Serena comenzó a preocuparse.

–¿Qué? Dime. Es su foto, ¿verdad? ¿Es horrible?

¿Es famoso? ¡Dime!

Pero entonces Mina se empezó a reír con tantas ganas que tuvo que sujetarse el vientre. Serena le quitó el teléfono.

Se quedó mirando la foto. Estaba un poco cortada a la izquierda, pero la cara resultaba inconfundible.

Cabello corto, grueso y perfectamente arreglado.

Nariz recta. Y ojos azules permanentemente sonrientes. Darien Chiba, el de la voz sensual, el hombre en cuyos brazos había caído.

Serena se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla.

–Es él, ¿verdad?

Mina asintió.

–Y ahora tengo que regresar allí esta noche y volver a verlo.

–Así es.

Serena se miró las manchas mojadas de los viejos vaqueros.

–No me reconocerá, ¿verdad?

–Te han dado una segunda oportunidad para cegar a ese hombre con tu brillantez. ¿Qué importa si te recuerda o no?

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. A la joven romántica que mantenía oculta y maniatada en su interior le importaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

–¿Y a qué se dedica nuestro guapo hombre? –preguntó Mina.

–Creo que es una especie de operador de marketing. Para Sebastian Michaelis y no se qué –respondió Serena arrugando la nariz.

–¿No viste lo que nos costó el desayuno hoy? –le preguntó su hermana–. No trabaja en telemarketing.

Mina se puso de pie y apartó a Serena a un lado con la cadera. Se inclinó sobre el ordenador del escritorio y tecleó el nombre de Darien y el de Sebastian Michaelis en el buscador.

Se cargó la página de la empresa. Salió su fotografía y una pequeña biografía parca en información personal pero larga en premios, éxitos, reseñas de revistas económicas y nombres de clientes importantes.

–Es un sueño de hombre, Chelsea. Está guapísimo con traje, y seguro que sin traje también. ¿Vas a encontrarte con él a las siete? –le preguntó Mina.

–Así es –respondió Serena mordiéndose una uña.

–Ambos tendréis que cenar sobre las diez. ¿Y si dices casualmente en la conversación algo así como: toma tu teléfono, Darien? Y chico, qué hambre tengo. ¿Tú no? Tal vez podríamos saciar nuestra hambre juntos. Y luego, mucho más tarde, llámame, por favor.

Mina besó a su hermana en la mejilla y salió de la oficina. Serena regresó a la vida real. Tenía que ponerse a trabajar.

Pero antes… marcó el teléfono de Crown. En ese restaurante había que reservar con un mes de antelación, pero no vio nada malo en intentarlo.

Las tres de la tarde tardaron mucho en llegar. Darien lo sabía porque había consultado su reloj una docena de veces desde que supo quién tenía su teléfono.

Seguramente habría ganado aquel día menos dinero para sus clientes que cuando su padre insistió en que trabajara preparando hamburguesas durante las vacaciones de su exclusivo internado para que conociera el auténtico valor del dinero.

No podía dejar de pensar en la voz de aquella mujer, en sus labios sonriendo suavemente, en sus piernas cruzadas mientras movía el pie de arriba a un ritmo seductor e interior. Lo cierto era que no podía esperar a que dieran las siete para conseguir una dosis.

Necesitaba intimidad, sobre todo de Andrew, que tenía un radar para la tensión sexual mejor todavía que el que tenía para ganar dinero. Así que entró en el cuarto de baño para ejecutivos, miró por debajo de los servicios y, al ver que estaba solo, sacó el teléfono de Chelsea del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

Serena estaba terminando de secar a un gato persa con el secador cuando sonó el móvil. Lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo puso en la oreja.

–Serena Tsukino.

–Hola –dijo una voz masculina que ya le resultaba familiar.

Estuvo a punto de dejar caer el secador.

–Dame dos segundos –apagó el aire, dejó al gato en la caja y se lavó las manos antes de volver a agarrar el teléfono–. Hola –dijo con voz más trémula de lo habitual.

–¿Qué tal? –preguntó él. La voz y el rostro que sugerían creaban una combinación asesina–. ¿Qué haces?

Serena frunció el ceño. De pronto se sentía como si estuviera en octavo hablando con el niño que le gustaba y que sólo quería utilizarla para copiarle el examen de biología.

–Darien, ¿qué quieres?

Hubo algo en su pausa que la obligó a contener el aliento. El sonido del tráfico de la cercana Brunswick Street atravesó el silencio. Entonces él suspiró y dijo:

–Estaba pensando en ti.

–Oh –consiguió decir Serena–. ¿Y qué pensabas exactamente?

–Me preguntaba cómo te ganas la vida.

Y así de fácil, la sangre volvió a discurrirle a Serena por las venas. No estaba pensando en ella como ella pensaba en él. Sólo estaba aburrido. –¿Por qué no pierdes tu propio tiempo en lugar de hacérselo perder a los demás? –le espetó controlando el tono de voz–. Búscame en Internet.

Y dicho aquello colgó. Luego lanzó el teléfono hacia el asiento que había al lado de la ventana y se puso de pie. Pero entonces comenzó a vibrar de nuevo. Sabía que era él. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Optó por soltar una palabrota entre dientes, recoger el teléfono y abrirlo.

–Perdóname, Serena –dijo Darien con voz contrita–. Ha sido un intento de encontrar una razón creíble para llamarte.

–¿Por qué?

Y entonces pronunció las únicas palabras que podrían redimirlo.

–Porque eres la chica que cayó en mis brazos y me derramó el café, me robó el teléfono y me robó el pensamiento hasta que tuve que admitir delante de ella que he estado pensando que un intercambio de teléfonos de dos minutos no es lo que deberíamos hacer esta noche.

A Serena le temblaron las rodillas y tuvo que sentarse al lado de la ventana. Ningún hombre le había hablado así con anterioridad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dijo:

–Darien, yo…

–Cena conmigo esta noche –la cortó él–. En Crown. He reservado una mesa. Podemos intercambiar los teléfonos. Comer. Y ver dónde nos lleva la noche.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe. Cenar. Una cita. Con el hombre más guapo que había conocido en su vida.

–Claro –dijo preguntándose de dónde habría salido aquella palabra -¿Por qué no?

–Excelente. Siempre y cuando no te importe que sea un poco tarde. ¿Te parece bien a las nueve?

–Perfecto –aseguró, encantada de tener tiempo para cambiarse–. Nos vemos a las nueve, Darien.

–Hasta entonces –dijo él colgando.

«Hasta entonces», pensó Serena cerrando despacio el teléfono.

Luego volvió a abrirlo para llamar a Crown y cancelar la reserva que había hecho para las siete.

* * *

**holi n_n bueno acabo de subir dos capitulos porque se me olvido cuando fue la ultima vez que publique jajajaja, si lo acepto, soy pajarona o distraida, siempre ando con la mente en la luna y en clases no se como pero de un cien por ciento me concentro solo un treinte u.u**

**ya chicas nos vemos en unos dias con mas capis**

**besos fer**


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo Cinco_

Todos los empleados de Darien, Andrew incluido, se habían ido a casa a eso de las siete dejándole solo en la inmensa oficina con la única compañía de los vientos que soplaban contra la doble ventana.

Consultó el reloj. Faltaban dos horas para su cita con Serena. Abrió su teléfono, apretó la tecla que debía para encontrar su foto y se quedó mirándola. Tenía el rostro medio en sombras, una media sonrisa en los labios y el cabello sedoso cayéndole por los hombros. Darien deslizó un dedo por la imagen. Tenía aspecto de ser una de aquellas mujeres que disfrutaban acurrucándose en el sofá en un día de lluvia con las piernas encgidas bajo una manta y la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de un hombre mientras veían películas antiguas.

Cerró el teléfono con energía. Aquella vida no sería nunca la suya. Él era un Chiba, lo que significaba trabajar y vivir duro. No había pasado ni un solo día de su vida acurrucado en ningún sitio.

Cuando dejó a Rei, ella culpó al divorcio de sus padres de su fobia al compromiso. Darien pensaba que la subsiguiente amistad de sus padres, sin la parte del matrimonio, tenía más que ver con su resistencia a sentar la cabeza. Entonces, ¿qué diablos hacía pidiéndole una cita a una mujer como aquélla?

¿No podría deberse a que no había olvidado la reacción química que le habían desencadenado aquellos ojos dorados cuando lo miraron por primera vez?

La imagen de Serena lo había devorado durante horas. No recordaba haber sentido nada parecido por ninguna otra mujer.

Darien se pasó una mano por el rostro, por los ojos cansados, y por el pelo. ¿Qué quería para el resto de su vida? No estaba seguro de ser capaz alguna vez de contestar a aquella pregunta, pero por el momento, aquella noche lo que quería era a Serena. Y hasta que tuviera una cama propia, se conformaba con hacerle suya en cualquier sitio donde pudiera.

Eran casi las siete menos cuarto cuando Serena llegó a casa.

Se trataba de un precioso edificio de apartamentos _art decó _ situado en medio de la ciudad. Su hermana y ella lo había heredado de una tía soltera por parte de madre, una mujer a la que nunca habían conocido y cuya existencia ignoraban, ya que su madre había salido corriendo un mes después de que Serena naciera y no volvieron a saber nunca de ella.

En cuanto Serena puso el pie en el apartamento se enamoró de él. Los divanes de cretona, las paredes color crema y los muebles antiguos creaban un calor y una historia como no se podían encontrar en otro lugar. Mina, que para aquel entonces estaba casada, tenía dos hijos, tres pollos y una tortuga, no necesitaba un apartamento de una sola habitación sin jardín, así que Serena se ofreció a comprarle su parte.

Ahora sentía una gran paz regando las plantas de las ventanas, sacándole brillo a la mesa del comedor que nunca utilizaba y permitiendo que las esquinas se llenaran de pilas de libros y revistas. El desorden significaba permanencia, igual que el amor a los perros significaba responsabilidad. La vida podía ser así de simple si uno lo permitía. Se quitó los zapatos en la puerta y se dirigió a la ducha para liberarse de las babas de perro, pelo de gato y otros restos innombrables de animal.

Caminó descalza hasta el dormitorio, se quitó los vaqueros y los dejó en el suelo. Tenía el jersey por la cabeza cuando el teléfono móvil vibró encima de la cómoda.

El corazón le latió contra las costillas cuando vio la llamada. Era de la oficina de Sebastian Michaelis y Chiba. Podría ser importante. Un mensaje que pasarle a Darien dentro de dos horas. Algo con lo que llenar el vacío con el que sin duda se encontrarían tras los primeros cinco minutos tras haberse visto.

–Teléfono de Darien Chiba –contestó tras abrirlo.

–¿Todavía estás en el trabajo?

Se le subió al corazón a la boca en cuanto escuchó aquella voz pecadora y deliciosa.

–En casa –contestó ella quitándose los calcetines con la mano que tenía libre.

–¿Estás sola?

Serena dejó la camiseta que se estaba quitando a medio camino del hombro izquierdo.

–Saberlo me ayudaría a aclarar mi imagen mental–se explicó Darien.

–¿Te has creado una imagen mental? –preguntó ella mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba junto con el resto de ropa sucia.

–¿Tú no?

–No –mintió.

–Bueno, por si estás esperando que yo vaya primero, aquí está la mía.

Darien hizo una pausa para crear efecto. Y lo consiguió. Serena estaba parada en medio de la habitación enmoquetada ahora desnuda excepto por un sujetador rosa de encaje que había conocido mejores días y unas braguitas blancas de algodón. Contuvo el aliento.

–Veo un apartamento –dijo él–. Hay lámparas por todas partes, techos altos y sofás cómodos. ¿Qué tal voy?

Serena se rodeó el estómago con el brazo.

–Hasta el momento… acertando de forma aterradora.

–Mm… Me introduzco más. Veo una puerta entreabierta, la abro y entro en un dormitorio. Tu dormitorio –continuó él–. Para serte sincero, no tengo ni idea del aspecto que tiene. Lo único que veo ahora mismo es a ti.

Serena agradeció a su buena suerte tener cerca la cama para apoyarse en ella. Al diablo con la responsabilidad. Lo deseaba. Se dejó llevar por el lujo de aquella voz decadente y rica.

–¿Qué llevo puesto? –le preguntó.

–Dímelo tú –contestó él con tono sensual.

Serena cerró los ojos y echó las manos atrás para desabrocharse el sujetador. Cuando se lo quitó, haciéndolo resbalar por la sensible piel, dijo:

–Estoy desnuda. Bueno, casi. Llevo puestas las braguitas.

–¿De qué color son?

El algodón blanco no resultaba precisamente excitante, así que se tomó ciertas libertades.

–Burdeos con encaje dorado.

A Serena le temblaban las rodillas. Finalmente se rindió y se sentó al borde de la cama, cruzando las piernas para calmar el calor que le estaba atravesando el centro del cuerpo. –¿Y tú que llevas puesto?

–Me encantaría decir que estoy en la puerta de tu apartamento ataviado únicamente con un ramo de rosas y una sonrisa, pero por desgracia, sigo en el trabajo.

–¿Estás solo?

–Que yo sepa, sí.

–Entonces, si yo me estoy congelando al llevar puesta una minúscula prenda de ropa interior casi transparente, es justo que tú también te quites algo de ropa.

Se hizo una pausa significativa mientras Darien se tomaba su tiempo para añadir la parte final de su visión.

–Pero yo te estoy imaginando en tu entorno natural. Acomodada en tu preciosa casa. Con las cortinas echadas y los cerrojos corridos.

Serena se echó un poco de la crema que tenía en la mesilla en la mano y comenzó a deslizarla desde el tobillo hasta los muslos. Le hizo sentirse bien, pero no consiguió atenuar la tensión sexual que irradiaba en su interior y la hacía sentirse seductora.

–Darien, creo que no estamos jugando a lo mismo –ronroneó.

–¿Ah, no?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Sentir su melena cayéndole por la espalda desnuda le produjo una sensación increíblemente erótica. Era como si todas sus terminaciones nerviosas hubieran cobrado de pronto vida.

Cada sensación se intensificaba. Se dio la vuelta y se tumbó boca abajo.

–Tengo el pelo suelto. Las luces de mi dormitorio están atenuadas y estoy prácticamente desnuda.

–¿De verdad quieres que me desnude? –preguntó Darien tras una breve pausa.

–Sí. Tal vez mi imaginación no sea tan buena como la tuya.

Aquello era mentira. Estaba en medio de una gran fantasía en la que encontraba a un hombre que la deseaba tanto como para estar dispuesto a desnudarse, física y emocionalmente. Y que la hacía sentirse a ella del mismo modo.

Pero incluso en aquel momento en el que tenía los senos desnudos apoyados contra el edredón, en el que tenía enganchado con pinzas a un hombre de la talla de Darien, la sombra de la duda y la desconfianza que la habían acompañado durante tantas noches solitarias se infiltró a través del placer.

Si había aprendido algo durante la infancia era que los sueños nunca se hacían realidad. Se les podía acariciar, rozar, pero siempre quedaban fuera de alcance.

¿Y si Darien estaba preparándola para una aventura de una sola noche? Normalmente sería capaz de manejarlo, pero aquel tipo era… diferente. La hacía sentirse distinta. Apenas lo conocía y ya quería más.

–De acuerdo –dijo entonces la voz profunda de Darien, seguida del sonido del teléfono al dar contra madera.

Serena se apretó el teléfono contra la oreja para escuchar mejor el crujir del algodón, el deslizar del forro de seda y el inconfundible chirriar de una cremallera.

–Bien –dijo Darien tras un instante con voz un tanto jadeante–. Estoy en ropa interior.

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada.

–¿Ahora te estás riendo de mí? –preguntó Darien.

–No, es que… te estoy imaginando en un despacho inmenso y lujoso con la ciudad a los pies, y tú en calzoncillos, calcetines marrones y zapatos negros.

Su silencio resultó de lo más elocuente. Igual que el ruido sordo que hizo al quitarse los zapatos.

–Llevo calcetines negros, gracias.

–Eso significa o que tienes una madre muy implicada contigo o que tu novia te organiza el cajón de los calcetines –aseguró Serena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Mi madre está demasiado ocupada interfiriendo en la vida de mi padre como para preocuparse por la mía –afirmó él–. Y no. No tengo novia.

Serena dejó escapar la respiración. No sabía que estuviera conteniendo siquiera el aire.

–¿Y tú?

–No tengo madre y no tengo novia.

–Muy graciosa. Dime que no hay ningún hombre en tu vida al que le organices el cajón de los calcetines con regularidad.

Lo preguntaba muy en serio, y Serena se estremeció.

–Ninguno –afirmó.

–Me alegra saberlo.

Aquello se estaba volviendo ridículo. Estaba prácticamente desnuda, dando vueltas en la cama como si fuera una adolescente. Pero él no era ningún niño.

Era un hombre adulto con confianza en sí mismo.

–¿Y qué tipo de calzoncillos llevas? –le preguntó en un susurro.

–Boxers de seda negros. Con patitos –añadió tras una breve pausa.

Ella se rió otra vez, asombrada ante su sinceridad.

A menos que…

–Hazte una foto –le pidió incorporándose en la cama y cruzando las piernas–. No me creo nada.

–¿Qué he hecho para que te resulte tan difícil confiar en mí?

–No es nada personal. No confío en nadie. Necesito pruebas.

–De acuerdo. Yo también –le espetó él.

–¡No voy a mandarte una foto de mí medio desnuda!

–No confías en mí. Qué triste. Y sin embargo, quieres una foto de mí desnudo. Interesante.

–No es interesante. Lo que no quiero es que mi foto acabe en algún sitio porno de Internet donde los hijos de mi hermana puedan encontrarla.

–¿Tienen permiso para visitar páginas porno? Tienes una hermana muy liberada. Tal vez podrías darme su número.

–No digas tonterías –respondió Serena–. Además, está felizmente casada. Y embarazada.

Y se moriría de risa si viera a la intratable de su hermana pequeña al borde del sexo telefónico con el hombre más sexy del planeta, buscando sin embargo miles de maneras de sabotearlo.

–Bueno, y dime –dijo entonces Darien–. ¿Has cambiado de tema porque estás intentando evitar que te vea medio desnuda? ¿O hay algo más que intentas ocultar?

–Tal vez ya no esté de humor.

–¿Eso quiere decir que antes sí?

–Quiere decir que no estoy segura.

–¿Respecto a qué, exactamente?

–Respecto a esto.

–¿Y qué es esto?

–No lo sé. Tú me has llamado. Dímelo tú.

Otra vez una pausa. Aquello era lo que no le gustaba de pasar tanto tiempo colgada del teléfono con aquel hombre hacia el que sentía una atracción cada vez mayor: no podía verle la expresión, la mirada, captar los matices de su voz. ¿Y si lo había malinterpretado todo desde el principio?

Pero, una vez más, Darien pronunció las palabras perfectas.

–Quería encontrar la manera de estar contigo de nuevo lo más pronto posible.

–Vas a verme dentro de dos horas.

–No podía esperar dos horas.

Serena tragó saliva. Si él mordía el anzuelo con tanta fuerza, temía lo que pudiera ocurrir entre ellos cuando se vieran, y también temía que no llegara a ocurrir.

–Darien… –comenzó a decir.

–Serena –la atajó él–, quiero que sepas que normalmente estoy encantado con la rutina de mi vida. Pero desde el momento en que aterrizaste en mis brazos… –aspiró con fuerza el aire–, digamos que he terminado en la oficina en calzoncillos y estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que hay corriente.

–Pues vístete –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a ella.

–Eso voy a hacer. Pero necesito que me prometas algo. Me vestiré si me prometes que tú no lo harás.

–¿Nunca?

–Durante la próxima hora –se rió Darien.

–Así que no tienes tanta imaginación como pensabas.

–Mi imaginación es ilimitada. Quiero que te quites esas braguitas, las lances sin importante dónde vayan a parar y luego te tumbes boca arriba sobre tu cama y me permitas mostrarte lo lejos que puede llevarte mi imaginación.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo Seis_

–Túmbate –insistió Darien.

–Ven –dijo Serena sintiendo un estremecimiento por las venas–. Olvidémonos de Crown.

–Eso no va a pasar.

Primero calor y luego frío. La estaba volviendo loca.

–Ahora haz lo que te he dicho y túmbate. Ponte cómoda.

Serena quería hacerlo. Más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, deseaba rendirse a la firmeza de su voz profunda. Pero el anhelo de tenerlo allí a su lado, de ver sus ojos oscureciéndose por el placer, la atravesaba como una droga. Una adicción.

–Me estás volviendo loca, Darien.

–Bienvenida al club.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes y hacemos algo que nos satisfaga a los dos?

Si aquello iba a ser una aventura de una noche, pensó Serena, que lo fuera.

–Porque eso no es lo que quiero de ti.

–¿Qué otra cosa puedes querer? –le preguntó en un hilo de voz.

–Quiero cenar. Quiero conversación. Quiero mirarte a la luz de las velas y tomar un par de copas de vino y un filete en su punto.

–¿No podrías utilizar tu famosa imaginación para imaginar esa parte?

–¿Estás tratando de que no me comporte como un caballero? –le preguntó él riéndose.

–Sí, la verdad es que sí.

Darien volvió a reírse. Y como ella tenía la piel saturada de sensaciones, esta vez la sintió profundamente, justo detrás de las costillas y un poco a la izquierda.

–Eres toda una mujer, Serena Tsukino.

–Siempre lo he pensado.

–Y ésa es la razón por la que voy a volver a ponerme la ropa ahora mismo, colgar, y no volver a llamarte por mucho que me apetezca. A menos que…

–A menos que te deje seducirme por teléfono.

–Mm.

Aquel murmullo estuvo a punto de llevarla a decir que sí, pero se contuvo. Sabía en lo más profundo que sería mucho más sensato hablar con él cara a cara bajo la luz de las velas antes de dejarlo entrar en su cama o en su corazón.

–Entonces, ¿a las nueve? –preguntó.

–En la puerta de Crown. Llevaré una rosa en la solapa.

–Creí que habíamos dicho que eso era sólo para las citas. Entonces, ¿esto es una cita?

–Eso parece –respondió Darien tras otra pausa –Hasta luego, Serena.

–Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono. Despacio. Y permitió que el calor del aparato descansara sobre sus labios durante unos minutos mientras el corazón le latía lentamente y sus terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaban ante cada sonido, pensamiento y movimiento.

Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama. Vacía. Y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

–Ten cuidado –se advirtió a sí misma en voz alta.

Darien colgó el teléfono móvil y se puso lentamente la ropa dándose cuenta de que había decepcionado a Serena. En cuanto ella se lo propuso tendría que haber ido allí al instante. Iba a estar lamentándose de no haberlo hecho mientras iba de camino a casa de Andrew en medio de la hora punta de tráfico.

Se había convencido a sí mismo de que eso era lo que quería. Al parecer podía esperar. Era un hombre sofisticado, no una criatura controlada por los bajos instintos. No era como Andrew.

Mientras se hacía el nudo de la corbata miró fijamente el aparato negro y plateado que estaba encima del escritorio y que parecía tan inocente.

«Utilízame», le pidió su subconsciente.

Pero otra parte de él habló con más fuerza. Su instinto le decía que lanzarse sobre Chelsea hasta dejarla sin sentido tal vez le proporcionara cierto alivio, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo la afectaría a ella. Y después de todo el daño que le había hecho a Bonnie, tenía que tenerlo en cuenta.

Podría dar un paso atrás. Podría sentarse a cenar con Serena. Y así podría probar las aguas para saber si seguía escrito en las cartas que pudiera pasar una noche loca con ella.

La mera idea le hizo apretar el nudo de la corbata con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de estrangularse. Lo aflojó, cerró el ordenador, y al ver su reflejo en la pantalla, dijo:

–Ten cuidado.

Serena estaba a las nueve en punto en la puerta del Crown, con sus manos enguantadas sujetándole el viejo abrigo rosa alrededor del cuerpo. El tiempo era todo lo bueno que cabía esperar para una noche de otoño en Melbourne: viento frío y cielo estrellado.

Habría sido más inteligente ponerse algunas capas más bajo su vestido de lana color chocolate. Pero al menos no olía a naftalina, y era el más moderno que tenía.

Se frotó las manos mientras escaneaba a la gente que pasaba por la acera tratando de no parecer tan ansiosa como estaba.

Darien estaba al final de la manzana con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Tenía los ojos clavados en aquella rubia caramelo que se arrebujaba dentro de su abrigo con el cabello al viento.

Una vez más, era como un rayo de sol en medio de la oscuridad de Melbourne. Y una vez más, lo llenó de energía. Se aclaró la garganta, se pasó la mano por el pelo y se dirigió calle abajo hacia ella.

Serena observó el enésimo traje oscuro que doblaba la esquina en los últimos ocho minutos.

Pero éste medía media cabeza más. Y era unos cuantos centímetros más ancho. El cabello oscuro le brillaba bajo la luz de la farola. Y caminaba con seguridad. No estaba segura de si era Darien, pero al mismo tiempo estaba convencida de que sí. El hombre se acercó. Era todavía más guapo de como lo recordaba.

Más bendecido por los dioses. Sus ojos encontraron los suyos entre la gente.

–Hola, Darien –lo saludó ella.

–Serena –respondió él deteniéndose enfrente.

Debió dirigirse hacia él, o tal vez fue una ilusión óptica, pero de pronto lo sintió más cerca. Y entonces Darien se inclinó sobre ella. Serena alzó instintivamente la mejilla para que le diera un beso, pero a cambio, los labios de Darien cayeron directamente sobre los suyos. Ella parpadeó asombrada durante un par de segundos antes de que la boca de Darien comenzara a moverse sobre la suya.

Cuando abrió los ojos de par en par, le puso suavemente la mano en el pecho. Él le rodeó la espalda para atraerla más hacia sí. Y allí mismo, delante de todos los peatones, todo desapareció, dejando únicamente el sabor de Darien y su aroma, el tacto de sus labios celestiales. Serena le agarró la camisa, y confió contra toda esperanza en que aquello bastara para evitar que cayera hecha un ovillo a sus pies.

Cuando el beso terminó, ella abrió los ojos. Una leve sonrisa iluminaba las facciones de Darien. Serena necesitaba recuperar el aliento y los sentidos, así que apartó la mano y puso un metro de distancia entre ellos. Luego sacó el teléfono del bolso y se lo tendió.

–Bien –dijo Darien cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza, como si hubiera olvidado por completo la razón por la que estaban allí.

Se abrió la chaqueta y dejó al descubierto una camisa blanca. Su olor masculino la envolvió una vez más, y Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire.

Darien encontró su teléfono y se lo tendió.

–Bueno –dijo él–. Ahora que hemos terminado con las formalidades, ¿entramos?

¿Formalidades? ¿Besarla hasta dejarla temblando era para él una formalidad?

Darien le ofreció un brazo y entraron al restaurante. Durante el día había estado lleno de gente guapa, pero por la noche fue como si hubieran entrado en una cueva. Estaba oscuro y cálido, iluminado únicamente por la luz de las velas. Resultaba muy romántico.

Darien presionó ligeramente la espalda de Serena, y ella dio un respingo.

–Creo que quiere nuestros teléfonos –le susurró él al oído.

Serena miró hacia la camarera, que los esperaba con una sonrisa y la mano extendida. Serena entregó su móvil y el abrigo.

–Guárdelos en el mismo sitio, por favor –le pidió Darien a la joven entregando el suyo.

–¿Dónde les gustaría sentarse? –preguntó la camarera sin dejar de sonreír.

–Un rincón íntimo estaría bien –sugirió él.

–Síganme –dijo la camarera–. ¿Desearían tomar algo de beber antes de la cena? –preguntó cuando los hubo acomodado en una mesa situada al fondo del restaurante.

–He pedido una botella de Mary Pinot Noir de 1993.

Está a nombre de Chiba.

La camarera abrió mucho los ojos y luego asintió antes de dejarlos solos. La luz de las velas creaba olas doradas en el cabello de Serena, y también sombras bajo sus pestañas, la nariz y el labio inferior. Llegó un camarero con el vino y Darien lo probó antes de dar su aprobación. El camarero sirvió dos generosas copas y se marchó.

Serena jugueteó con el vestido, el pelo y la servilleta antes de decir:

–Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Darien apoyó el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la palma de la mano.

–Adelante.

–¿Qué fue de Sebastian Michaelis y el otro como se llame?

Darien soltó una carcajada sonora.

–¿Quieres saber si me los cargué para quedarme con su despacho? –bromeó–. La empresa se fundó antes de los años ochenta. Michaelis era amigo de mi padrino, y yo trabajé para él mientras estudiaba Económicas y Derecho en la universidad y luego me quedé.

Cuando llegué todo lo lejos que pude en la empresa sin ser socio les hice una oferta que no pudieron rechazar. Y ahora háblame de ti. ¿A qué te dedicas?

–Tengo una peluquería de perros. ¿Desilusionado?

–Infinitamente –contestó él con una sonrisa–. ¿Qué tiene de divertido cortarles las uñas a los perros?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

–Es mucho más que eso. Recibimos a sesenta clientes al día. Los tratamientos pueden incluir cepillado, baños terapéuticos, cortes de pelo y afeitados. Cuando salen están como nuevos, se sienten radiantes.

–¿No necesitamos todos sentirnos así de vez en cuando? –preguntó Darien.

Los ojos de Serena brillaban con un fuego que parecía pura dinamita. Él no recordaba haberse sentido iluminado nunca por una llama así.

–Es emocionante trabajar para uno mismo, ¿verdad? –continuó–. A mí me gusta verlo como un juego más que como un trabajo rutinario.

–A menos que nunca juegues más de lo que estás dispuesto a perder –apuntó Serena dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

–¿Nunca? Entonces no es un juego de verdad, ¿no crees?

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios, como si conociera algún secreto del que el resto del mundo no estuviera al tanto.

–Dicho esto –añadió–, hoy he tenido una reunión en el banco y me han aprobado un crédito para montar tres salones.

–Bien por ti. Parece que ésta es una cena también de celebración –Darien le sirvió más vino.

–Pero no estoy segura de querer firmar –concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Por qué? –quiso saber él, sirviéndose a su vez–. Si están dispuestos a financiar tu producto, es porque creen en él.

–Supongo que sí. Pero no estoy segura de querer poner toda mi fe en el juicio de los demás.

Darien vio por primera vez con claridad la vulnerabilidad que había percibido en ella.

–Si tu banco trabaja como mi equipo, mantienen los oídos alerta. Ven las noticias y leen todos los periódicos.

–Pero, cuando ves algo que te llama la atención, ¿lo sabes? ¿Así de sencillo?

–La verdad es que sí. Entonces me juego todo lo que tengo a mi instinto.

–¿Y si tu instinto se equivoca?

–¿Y si no?

Serena lo miró a través de las sombras de sus largas pestañas. Su labio inferior desapareció entre sus dientes. Y Darien supo que había mucho más bajo las profundidades doradas de sus ojos de lo que se estaba hablando en la conversación. Al parecer él no era él único que estaba ignorando lo que sucedía allí… una atracción tan intensa que no sabía cuánto tiempo sería capaz su caballerosidad de seguir conteniendo.

–Y ahora que te he dado un consejo financiero –le dijo–, me debes una –giró la palma de la mano y fingió sacarse un bolígrafo de detrás de la oreja–. Dame la dirección de tu negocio. Necesito un corte de pelo.

Ella se rió, como Darien esperaba que hiciera; pero aquel sonido alegre despertó todo tipo de sensaciones dentro de él, lo que le llevó a seguir sirviéndose vino hasta que tuvo la copa llena hasta el borde.

* * *

**subi dos capis porque hoy ando nostálgica tengo ganas de mandar todo a la punta del cerro y desaparecer por unos dias, mi inspiración esta de una cuenta del uno al diez en menos cien.**

**así que chicas espero que les haya gustado estos dos capis, tengo el libro completamente adaptado asi que creo que adaptare otro para ver si mi inspiración vuelve antes de entar a clases y poder retomar mis historias.**

**nos vemos en unos dias mas besos besos **

**fer**


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo Siete_

Serena se quitó los zapatos debajo de la mesa y se masajeó los pies.

Lo que más deseaba era deslizar los pies desnudos por el interior de los pantalones de Darien. Arañarle con las uñas el masculino vello de los muslos y olvidarse de la cena. Sentía las terminaciones nerviosas en constante alerta roja.

Además, estaba empezando a caerle bien. Realmente bien. Bajo aquel traje y la corbata había un tipo simpático. Divertido. Agudo. Atento. Y seguía mirándola como si no deseara otra cosa que seguir besándola.

Pero, y era un gran pero, daba la sensación de que se trataba de la mítica criatura que Serena se había pasado la vida deseando por un lado creer que existía y por otro despreciándola desde lo más profundo.

Era un jugador. Un jugador que ganaba. Una y otra vez, a juzgar por su aspecto. Por el modo en que se sentaba en las sillas. La naturalidad con la que llevaba su inmaculada ropa.

Y para que él ganara siempre tenía que haber tipos como su padre, que siempre perdían.

Serena agarró el corcho suelto de la botella de vino y se lo pasó por los nudillos de una mano a los de otra a una gran velocidad.

Sólo había una manera de arreglar aquello. El argumento que siempre había utilizado desde que era una niña para decidir qué personas valían la pena.

–¿Tienes perro?

Darien alzó la mano de la carta del menú que estaba ojeando.

–Ah, no.

«No tiene sentido que me caiga bien. A menos, por supuesto, que la respuesta necesite un poco más de elaboración».

–¿Te gustan los perros?

–Me encantan. Tuve un labrador cuando era niño. Buster. Me ayudó a superar la furia de mi padre cuando se enfadó porque suspendí Historia. Me ayudó a superar la ruptura con Lita Kino en octavo curso. Y a sobrevivir al divorcio de mis padres. Hasta el día de hoy, los mejores abrazos que he recibido fueron los suyos.

Serena se mordió el carrillo para evitar suspirar.

Darien Chiba era un auténtico amante de los perros. El fontanero quería un perro para no estar solo. El padre soltero lo obtuvo en el acuerdo de divorcio. El consultor trataba a los suyos como si fueran niños. Pero este tipo… había comprendido la importancia de contar en la vida con un amor que no estuviera en venta.

Le gustaba el hombre. Lo deseaba. Y ahora además había entrado en contacto sin saberlo con su punto más sensible. Estaba metida en problemas.

Giró el trozo de corcho en la palma de la mano y se lo pasó al dorso antes de continuar moviéndolo entre los nudillos.

–Entonces, ¿no tuviste una infancia idílica? –le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

–No puedo quejarme. Mis padres siguen vivos y cerca de mí. Se divorciaron cuando yo tenía once años, pero se llevan de maravilla. Son la imagen de que la soltería puede ser algo feliz.

Acababa de decirle que él también estaba contento solo. Y eso estaba muy bien. Ella también. Sola y al mando de su propio destino. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía como si tuviera una piedra en el estómago?

Darien dio un sorbo a su copa y la observó por encima del borde. Sus ojos azules sonreían.

–Ahora te caigo mejor, ¿verdad?

Serena apoyó la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano y lo miró a los ojos.

–Infinitamente mejor.

Darien entornó los ojos mientras la observaba durante unos segundos antes de recolocarse en la silla y estirar las piernas.

–¿Y tú tienes perro? –le preguntó.

–Vivo en un apartamento y paso mucho tiempo fuera. No sería justo.

Darien asintió. Y ella giró con indolencia el extremo redondeado del corcho sobre el dedo índice antes de volver a lanzarlo hacia el dorso de la mano.

–De acuerdo, he mordido el anzuelo –aseguró él deslizándole la oscura mirada hacia las manos–. O fuiste crupier en algún tugurio de Las Vegas o no se me ocurre de dónde has podido sacar semejante coordinación. Dame una pista.

Serena lanzó el corcho al aire de modo que girara, y cuando Darien lo agarró al vuelo, ella estaba reclinada en el asiento agitando la copa de vino de él en una mano y la suya en la otra.

Darien abrió los ojos de par en par. Estaba impresionado. Deslizó la mirada por su pecho, por el cuello, calentándole cada centímetro de piel expuesta hasta que se clavaron con fuerza sobre sus ojos.

–Eres una especie de bruja, ¿verdad?

Ella soltó una carcajada.

–Sí, y me he tomado muchas molestias escondiendo la escoba en el callejón que hay al final de la calle.

No le devolvió la copa hasta que no le hubo dado un gran sorbo.

–Gracias –dijo Darien con una nueva sonrisa en los labios que aumentó el ritmo cardíaco de Serena.

–Es un placer.

Volvió a lanzar el corcho al aire y se pasó unos treinta segundos tratando de pasárselo por los nudillos, pero sólo consiguió que se le cayera una y otra vez.

–¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?

Serena agarró la servilleta de lino y empezó a doblarla en triángulos cada vez más pequeños, utilizándolo como excusa para romper el contacto visual.

Pensó en mentir, lo había hecho con anterioridad.

Se reclinó en la silla y fingió estar esperando al camarero.

–¿Por qué en los sitios más elegantes es siempre tan lento el servicio?

–Suéltalo, Serena, o encontraré la manera de sacártelo.

Ella parpadeó. Aquel hombre… algo hizo que quisiera contarle la verdad. Con la esperanza de que eso los uniera más, o tal vez para alejarlo de ella.

–Mi padre era un timador.

–¿Un estafador?

Ella se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

–De vez en cuando. Pero sobre todo era jugador, siempre buscando un gran sueño, algo que nos haría ricos. Y cuando eso fallaba, como ocurría inevitablemente, empezó a robar carteras y lo que hiciera falta mientras nos llevaba de un sitio a otro.

Miró a Darien y luego apartó la vista, dándose tiempo suficiente para ver si estaba buscando la salida más cercana. Si ella estuviera en su piel es lo que hubiera hecho. Pero lo que él hizo fue inclinarse todavía más hacia delante. La intriga había añadido un brillo a sus ojos. No dejaba de sorprenderla.

Serena aspiró con más fuerza el aire y cruzó los tobillos, rozando accidentalmente su pie desnudo con la pantorrilla de Darien. Se quedó muy quieta, preguntándose si lo habría notado. Al ver que se le oscurecían los ojos y aspiraba con fuerza el aire, se dio cuenta de que sí. Lo había notado y había reacciona-do al instante. Se movió hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron tan cerca de las suyas que pudo sentir su calor contra la piel desnuda. Y esta vez supo que no había sido en absoluto accidental.

–Entonces, ¿podrías robarme la cartera? –le preguntó él.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo he hecho ya?

Él abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó la mano al pecho. Sacó la larga y negra cartera de piel del bolsillo de la camisa y dejó escapar un suspiro.

–No sé si encontrarte encantadora o temerte, señorita Tsukino –aseguró volviendo a guardarse la cartera.

Agarró su copa de vino, pero se limitó a girarla bajo la barbilla mientras deslizaba la mirada sobre su rostro, su cabello y sus senos, que se estiraron bajo la ajustada tela del vestido, como si Darien hubiera estirado la mano para acariciárselos.

Finalmente volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

–En este momento, me inclino poderosamente hacia el lado del encantamiento.

Serena apretó las rodillas. Ella era la que debía tener miedo de lo que podría salir de cada encuentro con aquel hombre. Ella, que normalmente era tan distante, se sentía ahora muy cercana. Y la necesidad de tocar y ser tocada mientras pudiera manejar la situación resultaba abrumadora. Trató de encontrar una manera de aliviar la presión que sentía dentro antes de que hiciera explosión.

–Ahora te toca a ti –le dijo–. Tienes que hacer algún truco. En las raras ocasiones en las que comíamos fuera, Mina y yo siempre terminábamos tratando de superar a la otra haciendo cosas raras sin llamar la atención. Por ejemplo… –se puso bizca y dobló la lengua hacia dentro.

Cuando volvió a poner los ojos bien, Darien seguía mirándola con absoluta fascinación.

–Yo sé hacer algo que podría gustarte –aseguró entonces con voz profunda y sensual–. ¿No pueden pillarnos? ¿Ésa es la norma?

Serena asintió mientras sentía cómo se le agolpaba la sangre en las mejillas.

Entonces Darien se desabrochó la chaqueta, se aflojó la corbata y dejó caer las manos bajo la mesa, inclinándose hacia ella.

–¿Preparada?

–¿Yo tengo que participar?

–Ése es el plan. Quédate muy quieta. Si nos delatas, entonces pierdes, ¿de acuerdo?

Y en aquel instante, sus nudillos le acariciaron lentamente las rodillas.

Serena clavó los dedos desnudos en el suelo enmoquetado.

–¿Qué tienes pensado hacer exactamente?

–Créeme, este juego será mucho más divertido si dejamos que sea una sorpresa.

Al ver que ella no daba un respingo ni protestaba, los nudillos de Darien emprendieron el camino de regreso, esta vez hasta deslizarse justo debajo del dobladillo de su falda. Serena mantuvo la boca completamente cerrada.

Cuando la tocó por tercera vez, Serena miró de reojo a su alrededor, pero el restaurante estaba en sombras y la mesa muy apartada.

Darien movió adelante y atrás el pulgar bajo su falda y ella dejó escapar un agitado suspiro. Y cuando le rodeó los muslos y comenzó a abrirle las piernas, Serena creyó que no sería capaz de volver a respirar.

Su cabeza protestó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Nada podría haberla preparado para las sensaciones que se extendieron como un fuego salvaje por su cuerpo cuando las manos de Darien alcanzaron la parte superior de sus muslos.

Serena cerró los ojos. Estaba en medio del momento más sensual de toda su vida, y ella estaba haciendo lo posible por echarlo a perder. Por distanciarse. Pero esta vez no sería así.

Esta vez se sentía demasiado bien. Descruzó lentamente los tobillos, dejó de agarrarse a la mesa y permitió que la presión de los pulgares de Darien le abriera las rodillas y le acariciara suavemente el borde de las braguitas de algodón. Y entonces, sin más preámbulo, atravesó primero con un dedo y luego con otro la fina barrera de algodón. Todo el cuerpo de Serena se estremeció de placer mientras él la acariciaba suavemente, como si la conociera. Como si supiera exactamente hasta dónde podía llegar. Cuándo aplicar presión y cuándo apartarse.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar hacer ruido mientras cada delicada y cálida sensación iba en aumento antes de que todo se volviera blanco y se disolviera en un millón de piezas pequeñas. Sintió que transcurría toda una vida hasta que Darien retiró la mano.

–¿Ya saben lo que van a pedir, señor? –preguntó una voz masculina desde algún punto.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par y se encontró con Darien mirándola sonriente, recostado en la silla con total naturalidad.

–¿Ya sabes lo que quieres, Serena? –le preguntó.

Ella juntó las rodillas y se incorporó, tratando de recuperarse.

–Un bistec –dijo sin mirar la carta–. Muy hecho

–Que sean dos. El mío al punto –le pidió Darien.

Cuando el camarero se hubo marchado, Serena se recolocó la falda con una mano y agarró la copa de vino con la otra. No sabía dónde mirar. Pero finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con los de Darien.

–Bueno, ¿y dónde está el truco que te pedí? Sigo esperando.

Darien soltó una carcajada y se dispusieron a cenar. Cuando hubieron terminado el postre, se aclaró la garganta, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y dijo:

–Bueno, creo que ha sido una primera cita memorable. ¿Qué te parecería una segunda?

–No estoy segura –respondió Serena dejando la cucharilla sobre la mesa–. Pero dicen que las últimas cinco páginas de un libro son las que venden el siguiente.

–Creo que ha llegado el momento de que te pongas tú bajo el foco. ¿Cómo es tu familia, además de criminal?

Serena se atragantó con la risa.

–Tengo una hermana, Mina. Mi madre nos abandonó y mi padre murió cuando yo tenía dieciséis años.

–Lo siento.

–No lo sientas. Ninguna de las dos hemos seguidos los pasos de ellos, aunque Mina vendió seguros de vida durante un tiempo. Supongo que eso puede considerarse un fraude.

–Un fraude que me temo que mancha mi apellido. Mi padre es el dueño de Universal Life –dijo mencionando una de las compañías más importantes de Australia.

Serena palideció. ¿Darien pertenecía a esa familia de Chiba? Y sin embargo, su padre había sido como una costra en la superficie de la existencia, y no tenía ni idea de si su madre seguía viva o no.

Darien pidió la cuenta, se levantaron y, una vez que distinguieron de quién era cada teléfono, él le sujetó la puerta para que saliera. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío.

–Ha sido un gran día –dijo Serena con labios helados–. No creo que pueda olvidarlo fácilmente.

Pensó entonces en lo que sería volver a su vacío apartamento, y sin pensárselo dos veces, le agarró de las solapas, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la boca, apretándose contra él.

–Ven a casa conmigo –le susurró contra el pecho.

–Esta noche no, Serena.

La sangre se le heló en las venas. Ahora lo único que deseaba era salir de allí corriendo. Le soltó las solapas del abrigo.

–No sabes cuánto lo deseo –dijo Darien sin dejarla marchar. La apretó con más fuerza contra él, hasta que sintió la prueba física de sus palabras–. Pero tengo una reunión a primera hora, y como he pasado tanto tiempo contigo al teléfono, tengo una pila de papeles con los que ponerme al día en casa.

Darien extendió la mano y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

–¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que me des tu número de teléfono?

–Si mal no recuerdo, me llamaste desde mi móvil –dijo y luego empezó a caminar hacia atrás–. Lo tienes en «llamadas recibidas».

–Tienes razón. Y tú tienes el mío en «llamadas realizadas». Confío en que me llames.

Vio cómo Darien levantaba la mano para decirle adiós, pero ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Era muy consciente de que no lo llamaría bajo ningún concepto.

* * *

**eh vuelto con otro capi... ese libro si que me dejo con el alma en un hilo, es tan romantico mas adelante *_* que me dan ganas de remplazar a Serena y comerme a besos a Darien jajajajaj**

**en unos dias mas nos volvemos a ver con otro capi si **

**besos besos**

**fer**


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo Ocho_

–Señor, ¿está listo para oír nuestros informes?

Darien se aclaró la visión y se encontró con Molly mirándole expectante. Miró el reloj de pared. Eran las siete de la mañana. Luego miró a su equipo, reunido en la mesa oval de la sala de conferencias, todos con una taza de café humeante en la mano, dispuestos para el combate de primera hora de la mañana y con cierta inquietud en la expresión al ver que su in-trépido líder no parecía estar con el motor a tope.

–Vuestros informes –dijo él–. Por supuesto. Adelante.

–De acuerdo.

Molly se lanzó a hacer un resumen certero de todas las noticias de la noche anterior que creía que podrían resultar relevantes para los mercados.

Darien empezó a mover las piernas. Ya se había mordido todas las uñas de una mano cuando habló de la sección cultural. Y casi consiguió superar la sección de meteorología, pero finalmente se levantó de la silla y toda la sala guardó silencio.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Andrew en voz baja.

–Volveré en un instante. Continuen.

Y dicho aquello salió de la habitación.

–Tengo una reunión a primera hora –dijo en voz alta repitiendo las palabras que le habían estado golpeando la cabeza toda la noche desde que se tumbó en el sofá de Andrew solo, deseando poder volver atrás en el tiempo y seguir a Serena donde quiera que hubiera ido.

Tenía reuniones a primera hora todos los días de la semana, y eso nunca le había impedido pasar una noche de acción.

Pero cuando Serena le pidió que fuera a casa con ella, hubo algo en ella, en la ingenua intensidad de su beso de buenas noches que le había llevado a decir «esta noche no» a una mujer hermosa y dispuesta.

Al menos se había comportado de forma honorable. Y entonces, en algún momento de la noche, mientras daba vueltas en el sofá de Andrew, decidió que podía lanzar el honor por la ventana.

¿Y qué si olía como el sol y no a perfume? ¿Y qué si era dulce, vulnerable, sincera, y no había nada en ella que hablara de una aventura de una sola noche?

Tenía que volver a verla.

Se encontró de pronto en el ascensor y apretó el botón de la planta baja. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y marcó su número. Sonó y sonó mientras él salía a la calle.

–Buenos días, Darien –dijo una voz familiar cuando ya estaba a punto de colgar.

–Serena –la saludó girando hacia un callejón, lejos de los transeúntes–. Hola. Buenos días a ti también.

Darien se llevó una mano a los ojos.

«De acuerdo, y ahora que la tienes en línea, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?».

–Tendrás que darte prisa –dijo Serena con voz mucho más fría que la suya–. Estoy literalmente saliendo por la puerta. Una reunión a primera hora.

Se lo merecía.

–Por supuesto. No pasa nada. Sólo quería… quería decirte «hola».

«Estupendo. Eres un auténtico Rodolfo Valentino. Sin duda estará ahora mismo temblando de la cabeza a los pies».

–Habría bastado con un mensaje de texto. O con una postal. La gente no escribe ya postales últimamente.

–Serena…

–Lo he pillado –aseguró ella–. De veras. No tienes que lavar tu conciencia diciendo algo así como «no eres tú, soy yo». Tienes una historia con la que entretener a tus amigos el viernes por la noche en el bar. No eres el primero ni seguramente serás el último hombre que me dice que tiene una reunión a primera hora.

Allí estaba otra vez su vulnerabilidad. Le había hecho daño. Pero por horrible que eso fuera, el ímpetu de su reacción le daba fuerzas para tratar de convencerla de que volvieran a verse. Cuando estuvieran a una distancia corta, él volvería a encontrarse en su elemento y sabría cómo hacer que los dos se sintieran mejor.

Dejó de caminar y se quedó mirando fijamente la pared cubierta de grafitis del callejón.

–No te llamo para decirte que no quiero volver a verte, Serena.

Ella guardó silencio. Su desconfianza resultaba palpable.

Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo.

–No sé con qué clase de hombres has salido en el pasado, pero para mí, todo este asunto de los teléfonos deja mucho que desear. Sobre todo ahora que me he dado cuenta de que echo de menos tu señal de llamada.

Serena se rió a regañadientes, o al menos eso fue lo que pareció. Darien se agarró a aquel sonido como a una tabla de salvación.

–Déjame demostrártelo. Déjame que te saque esta noche. Te recogeré, te llevaré a algún sitio agradable y luego te acompañaré a casa como en las citas a la antigua. ¿De acuerdo?

Cruzó los dedos mientras esperaba su respuesta.

–De acuerdo –dijo Serena.

Parecía como si hubiera accedido en contra de su voluntad, pero Darien tenía la sensación de que aquella mujer no hacía nada que no quisiera hacer.

Lanzó el puño al aire en señal de triunfo silencioso.

–Excelente. Digamos a las siete en punto. Mándame tu dirección por correo, porque no tengo papel a mano.

–¿Sabes que tu teléfono tiene una tecla de agenda?

–Eso está muy bien. Pero sé cómo leer los mensajes de texto.

Darien miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba a medio camino de una colina, dirigiéndose Dios sabía dónde. Volvió a subir la cuesta confiando en recordar por dónde debía girar cuando regresara a la civilización.

–¿Este cacharro tiene GPS?

–Por supuesto que sí –ella volvió a reírse, y esta vez lo hizo con más suavidad–. Alguien debería regalarte una agenda de bolsillo por Navidad.

–Lo apuntaré en la lista –dijo Darien–. Entonces, ¿te veo a las siete?

–Sí. Aunque podría mandarte a algún bloque de apartamentos desierto como castigo por cómo terminaron las cosas anoche.

Darien sonrió cuando llegó a Collins Street, un lugar que reconocía, y se encaminó de nuevo hacia su oficina.

–No –dijo–. Te caigo demasiado bien como para que me hagas eso.

Serena no lo negó. Lo único que dijo fue:

–Entonces no llegues tarde.

–Llegaré tan pronto que me dará hasta vergüenza.

–Adiós, Darien.

–Hasta pronto, Serena.

Darien colgó el teléfono cuando estuvo seguro de que ella lo había hecho.

Atravesó las puertas de cristal y cruzó el vestíbulo con un nuevo paso, más animado. Sabía que tendría que trabajar aquel día duro para compensar lo de la jornada anterior y para que el tiempo pasara más deprisa.

Y esta vez nada, ni el miedo, ni el honor ni la culpa impedirían que disfrutara de los placeres que ella estuviera dispuesta a ofrecerle.

Serena colgó lentamente el teléfono. La única reunión que tenía era con una taza de café y el periódico.

Dejó los restos de ambas cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina, terminó el último trozo de pollo teriyaki recalentado y entró en su habitación, quitándose la bata mientras se dirigía a la ducha preguntándose en qué momento exactamente se volvió masoquista.

Había apostado a lo grande tres veces en su vida.

Cuando terminó el instituto a distancia mientras trabajaba a tiempo completo en una peluquería de perros tras la muerte de su padre para ayudar a Mina a pagar el alquiler. Cuando se quedó con el negocio después de que su mentor se jubilara. Y cuando le compró a Mina su parte de aquel apartamento.

Al principio todo aquello le había provocado una úlcera de estómago.

Pero ahora…

Miró a su alrededor, a su preciosa habitación. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de la pequeña ventana del balcón y una brisa ligera acariciaba las vaporosas cortinas. Los opulentos muebles hacían que el espacio resultara confortable.

¿Y qué le decía su instinto respecto a Darien?

Que era una criatura que buscaba el confort y no estaba disponible emocionalmente. No buscaba llenar ningún tipo de espacio en su vida con una mujer.

Serena entró en su habitación y abrió el agua caliente. Esperó a que el baño se llenara de aquel vapor celestial antes de enfriarla y colocarse bajo la ducha.

Pero también era un hombre que le hacía reír. Un hombre que conseguía que olvidara sus inhibiciones y se entregara a otra persona de una forma más íntima que nunca.

Si el premio era Darien Chiba, podría valer la pena apostar, o podría convertirla en la estúpida más grande que había pisado la tierra.

En aquel momento, Serena sintió que las probabilidades estaban igualadas.

Justo antes de las siete, Darien caminaba por Flinders Lane atravesando mares de gente con ropa ligera que salía por las puertas de los restaurantes vanguardistas. Sonrió a los que le sonreían, pero no disminuyó el paso. Era un hombre con una misión.

Alzó la vista. Los balcones de sólido hierro negro salpicaban la fachada de ladrillo oscuro que tenía delante. Algunos tenían luz interior que se filtraba a través de las traslúcidas cortinas, y otros estaban cubiertos de buganvilla. Era un edificio único y absolutamente encantador. Igual que la vecina que había ido a ver.

Se atusó la corbata, se pasó una mano por el pelo y se detuvo con el dedo sobre el timbre del apartamento de Serena, preguntándose qué le depararía aquella noche. No podía decirse que hasta el momento algo hubiera salido según su plan. Darien se estiró, sacó pecho, se agarró al ramo de lustrosos tulipanes naranjas que había comprado para ella y apretó al botón con tanta fuerza como pudo.

Tras un largo silencio, el sonido del telefonillo atravesó el ruido de la ciudad y se escuchó una voz ronca:

–¿Hola?

Darien comprobó que había llamado al apartamento correcto y luego se inclinó hacia el micrófono.

–Serena, soy Darien.

Otra pausa.

–¿Darien? Oh, maldición, lo había olvidado por completo.

Y también se había fumado tres paquetes de tabaco en un minuto, a juzgar por cómo le sonaba la voz.

Entonces Darien cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Olvidado? Él había salido corriendo del trabajo para no llegar tarde, y ella…

–¿Darien?

–Sigo aquí –contestó sin molestarse en disimular su molestia–. ¿Vas a abrirme?

–No puedo. Yo…

–No me digas que no estás lista –dijo él sintiéndose más frustrado todavía por tener que hablar con ella a través de un muro.

Para eso podrían haber seguido hablando por teléfono.

Ya no quería seguir así. Quería verla. Tocarla. Olerla. Besarla. Quitarle la ropa. Y hundirse en ella, aliviar el deseo que había ido creciendo dentro de él desde el momento en que se miró en aquellos ojos dorados.

–No me importa esperar a que te arregles, escojas un vestido, te perfumes o hagas lo que tengas que hacer. Pero déjame pasar.

–No… no puedo, Darien.

Guardó silencio. Él escuchó incluso cómo se iba el sonido al otro lado del telefonillo antes de volver.

–Lo cierto es que estoy enferma.

–Enferma –repitió él preguntándose si se trataba de alguna especie de código, de un castigo por su excusa de aquella mañana.

Frustrado hasta el punto de que le dolieron las mandíbulas de apretarlas, miró hacia atrás. Melbourne vibraba a su alrededor. Salía música de los altavoces de los restaurantes. Las mesas estaban llenas de mujeres jóvenes que reían y de hombres jóvenes que les prestaban atención. Lo único que Darien quería era volver a formar parte de aquel escenario.

Tal vez su relación había sido demasiado dura desde el comienzo por alguna razón. Los dioses le estaban diciendo que la dejara en paz. Que recuperara su libido entre otros brazos más dispuestos.

–¿Darien? –volvió a repetir su voz ronca.

Y él supo que a pesar de lo que le estaban gritando su instinto, había algo dentro de él que no le permitía marcharse.

–Serena –dijo con un tono de voz más persuasivo–. Déjame entrar.

La puerta de cristal ahumado que tenía al lado hizo clic y Darien la abrió. Atravesó el vestíbulo de mármol y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a la octogenaria pareja que salió del ascensor cuando él entró. El ascensor _art decó _ tardó demasiado en subirlo hasta el tercer piso. Pero cuando se bajó allí, la puerta de Serena estaba entreabierta. Darien aspiró con fuerza el aire y la abrió del todo. Se encontró con ella recorriendo arriba y abajo el suelo de aquel apartamento de una única habitación lleno de muebles, libros, cachivaches y diseños estampados tan llamativos que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos.

Serena pasó por delante de él en un remolino de algodón y franela y con los pies descalzos. El frívolo brillo rosa de las uñas de sus pies lo dejó clavado en el sitio: hasta que ella no abrió la boca no salió de su ensoñación.

–No quería que me vieras así.

Damien quitó la vista de sus sensuales uñas y pasó por encima de su suelto atuendo para encontrarse con su cabello recogido en una despeinada coleta encima de la cabeza. No llevaba ni un gramo de maquillaje.

Sus ojos eran dos lagos profundos como el oceano y tenía los labios de color rosa sobre la pálida piel. Estaba desaliñada y cálida, como dispuesta a meterse en la cama.

Darien sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

–Nunca me pongo mala –protestó ella–. Me cuido mucho porque no puedo permitirme caer enferma.

Tomo vitaminas. Bebo dos litros de agua al día. Me lavo las manos tan a menudo que corro el riesgo de volverme compulsiva. Aunque cuando trabajas con animales, la higiene es fundamental. Yo…

Serena guardó silencio de pronto y comenzó a respirar profundamente por la nariz. Tenía las fosas nasales abiertas y la nariz rosa brillante. Tenía un aspecto salvaje. Lo que más deseaba Darien era estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla. Apretó con tanta fuerza las flores que sintió cómo crujían los tallos.

Pero entonces la piel de Serena perdió todo color. Se le volvieron los labios grises y salió corriendo.

Los horribles ruidos provenientes de la dirección por la que se había ido le dejaron claro que estaba tan enferma como había dicho.

Darien, que seguía en la entrada, no supo qué hacer. Debería marcharse, sin duda. Ella había intentado advertirle. Y tampoco podía decirse que estuviera cualificado para ayudar. ¿La sopa de pollo era beneficiosa para los vómitos? ¿O era el té de limón?

Tras unos tres minutos durante los que no escuchó ningún sonido, una abrumadora ola de preocupación ante la idea de que se le hubiera ocurrido cometer alguna estupidez como desmayarse pudo con todos los remilgos que pudiera tener. Al parecer, su caballerosidad todavía estaba intacta.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con suavidad, dejó las flores en la mesita de la entrada, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó colgada de la parte de atrás de un sofá lleno de cojines de cretona y se subió las mangas de la camisa.

No sería la primera chica a la que tenía que apartarle el cabello de la cara en un momento de necesidad. Pero sí era la primera por la que se había tragado el orgullo, y había llegado hasta allí para verla. Y si así era como tenía que salir su segunda cita, entonces que así fuera.

Serena se despertó con la tenue luz del sol jugueteando a través de las vaporosas cortinas de la ventana de su dormitorio. Sentía como si tuviera la cabeza llena de arena y le pesaba demasiado, no podía levantarla. Tenía en la boca un sabor como de no haberse lavado los dientes en una semana. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a los ojos y se sentó. Cuando los abrió vio un periódico doblado en la mesilla de noche. Un plato de galletas y migas que demostraba que alguien había estado comiendo durante la noche. Un único tulipán naranja colocado en un jarrón con agua. Y entonces recordó la noche anterior.

-Darien.

Ella se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche durmiendo en el sofá o con la cabeza metida en el váter, y él había estado allí. Sin molestar, sin atosigarla, sólo estando allí. Viendo la televisión. Leyendo una revista al lado de la ventana con las persianas abiertas y las luces de la ciudad dibujando los hermosos contornos de su perfil. ¿Y de verdad le había hecho una tostada y había cocinado con los patéticos restos que quedaban en su nevera además de ponerle el lavaplatos?

Serena se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo había terminado allí con aquel camisón de algodón sin mangas que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y que no se había puesto desde hacía años.

Agarró la bata color crema que tenía al lado del espejo, se envolvió en ella y se dirigió al salón lleno de divanes.

Pero todo estaba en silencio. La cocina estaba limpia. Y sin duda se encontraba sola.

Se sirvió un vaso grande de agua y se dirigió al balcón. Abrió la puerta de cristal sólo lo suficiente para permitir que entrara un poco del sol de la mañana y que el reconfortante ruido de la mañana borrara las vergonzantes imágenes de su cabeza.

¿Qué le diría Darien cuando volviera a verlo otra vez?

Si es que volvía a verlo.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos con un gemido.

Darien estaba en la puerta del edificio de apartamentos de Serena con una bolsa llena de cruasanes, bollitos de beicon y queso y tres tipos diferentes de pan fresco, además de dos humeantes vasos de café. Tenía el móvil apretado en la oreja.

–Sí, hola –contestó Andrew al otro lado de la línea.

–Soy Darien. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Tras un largo bostezo, Andrew respondió:

–Pide lo que quieras, amigo.

–Necesito que te encargues hoy de la reunión matinal.

Silencio.

–¿Andrew?

–Sí, sigo aquí. Necesitaba un instante para comprobar el número que me aparecía en pantalla y asegurarme de que eras realmente tú. ¿Vas a llegar tarde?

–Sí, voy a llegar tarde.

–Eres consciente de que es día laborable, ¿verdad?

–Andrew…

–Guau. Creo que debería conmemorar este día con alguna placa, un desfile o algo así.

–Conmemóralo encargándote de la reunión de la mañana.

–¿A qué hora vas a venir?

Darien miró hacia el balcón del tercer piso, que ahora sabía que daba al salón de Serena. Las cortinas blancas se agitaban bajo la suave brisa, lo que significaba que ya se había levantado y caminaba por su apartamento con el camisón más sexy con el que él se había cruzado en toda su vida.

–No estoy seguro –dijo–. Iré más tarde. Tal vez. Te llamaré.

–Pero Darien…

Darien apartó la vista, utilizó la llave que había agarrado de la mesita del hall de Serena y cruzó el vestíbulo.

–Deja que todos hablen. Utiliza la información que te suene interesante. Sigue a cada agente a lo largo del día. Contacta con todos y cada uno de los clientes importantes, deja la puerta del despacho abierta y evita ligar con las mujeres de la oficina. Confío en ti.

–No sé si haces bien.

Darien apretó el botón del ascensor con el codo.

–¿Estás en el hospital? –le preguntó Andrew–. ¿Te han secuestrado? ¿Alguien te está apuntando a la cabeza con un arma?

Darien observó su reflejo en el interior de las puertas del ascensor.

–Estoy bien. De una pieza. Pero ahora mismo necesito hacer una cosa importante.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Estoy con Serena.

Andrew guardó silencio un instante.

–¿Te refieres a la gatita que iba a ayudarte a volver a subirte al caballo?

Darien dejó escapar lentamente el aire por la nariz.

–Si vuelves a llamarla así, te daré un puñetazo.

–¿Por qué?

Por qué. ¿Por qué? Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo y contó hasta diez.

–Porque es de mala educación, por eso.

–¿Estás enamorado de ella? La has conocido hace cinco minutos, ¿y ahora en qué punto estás? ¿Es tu novia?

–No es mi novia, Andrew. Es una mujer que necesita ayuda ahora mismo. Nada más.

–De acuerdo. Entonces acepta el consejo de un veterano en los asuntos del corazón, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿De qué se trata?

–Ten cuidado.

Él había pronunciado aquellas mismas palabras la noche anterior.

–¿Cuidado con qué?

–Con esa chica. Tú sabes quién eres. Quiénes son tus padres. Lo que esperan de ti. Sabes lo que tienes que ofrecer. Sólo ten cuidado y piensa cómo se las ha arreglado para echarte el guante tan deprisa. Asegúrate de cuáles son tus razones, y las suyas.

–Andrew –le advirtió Darien.

–Soy tu mejor amigo. Todo lo que te digo es porque te quiero. Te conozco desde hace muchos años.

Nuestros padres tomaban gintonics y jugaban juntos al tenis todas las semanas, y es un estilo de vida que pretendo proteger, para que cuando necesite mi primer _lifting _ pueda recoger el testigo de esa maravillosa vida allí donde ellos lo dejaron. Y quiero que tú estés a mi lado. Bueno, y tres o cuatro rubias al otro.

El ascensor llegó a la planta de Serena y se abrieron las puertas. La imagen de una rubia caramelo con el pelo despeinado y los ojos dorados apartó las palabras de Andrew al fondo de su cabeza.

–Tengo que irme –dijo, y colgó el teléfono.

Serena escuchó un ruido. Se giró hacia la puerta de entrada y vio cómo se movía el picaporte. Escuchó el sonido de las llaves. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho mientras se limitaba a quedarse de pie mirando fijamente a la puerta y esperando a que entrara el intruso.

Era Darien. Alto, moreno, aseado y con un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata azul del mismo color que sus ojos. Llevaba una bolsa de la panadería entre los dientes y en las manos una bandeja con café.

Serena se atusó el cabello y dijo:

–Me has asustado. ¿Cómo diablos has conseguido entrar aquí?

Darien dejó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y se quitó la bolsa de la boca.

–Te robé las llaves. Creí que te apetecería desayunar.

Serena se rodeó el estómago con los brazos, no por modestia, si no para acallar la sensación que se apoderaba de ella al verle. Al saber que había estado allí la noche anterior. Había ido esperando una cita que sin duda pensaba que terminaría esta vez en posición horizontal y a cambio se la había encontrado a ella enferma. La había cuidado, alimentado, y se había quedado a su lado.

–¿Qué has traído?

–Un poco de todo lo que he encontrado en la panadería de abajo.

Darien la guió hacia la cocina, donde dejó la bolsa de papel y la bandeja del café en la mesa.

Luego abrió los armarios y encontró los platos al primer intento.

Serena se dejó caer sobre una silla y se llevó las rodillas al pecho, rodeándoselas con los brazos mientras lo veía sacar las servilletas y los cubiertos.

Nunca antes había tenido un hombre en la cocina aparte de Yaten, el marido de Mina, que normalmente estaba allí con aire perdido hasta que alguna de las dos lo mandaba al sofá del salón.

Pero Darien parecía sentirse en casa. Era como si perteneciera allí. Tanto que Chelsea sintió cómo algo le giraba detrás de las costillas con toda la fuerza de un volcán.

–Y dime, ¿qué te sucedió anoche? –le preguntó Darien cuando se unió a ella en la mesa.

Serena fingió quitar una mancha del encaje de chantilly del mantel.

–No estoy segura. Pudo haber sido algún bicho del perro que lavé hace un par de días. O tal vez fueron las sobras del pollo teriyaki que desayuné ayer.

Alzó la vista y lo descubrió mirándola por encima del borde de su taza de café. Con sus hermosos ojos, la ropa cara y el cabello perfecto. Y la atracción. Una atracción tan palpable que caía sobre sus hombros como una cálida manta. Serena rompió el contacto visual para que no viera el mismo sentimiento reflejado en ella.

–No… no sé cómo darte las gracias por lo de anoche –dijo–. Sin duda esto no formaba parte de tus obligaciones de la segunda cita.

Él sonrió, y la inquietud que Serena sentía en su interior no hizo más que intensificarse, haciéndole sentir como si en el pecho no tuviera más que un agujero que sólo él podría llenar.

–Ha sido un placer –aseguró Darien–. Y ahora come.

Serena extendió la mano y agarró un cruasán.

–¿Hoy no tienes reunión a primera hora?

Darien escogió un bollo y lo untó de mantequilla.

Alzó la mirada para observarla con sus brillantes ojos azules.

–Hay una reunión –respondió con una sonrisa–.Pero esta vez no voy a ir.

–¿Y puedes hacer eso?

–Cuando eres el jefe puedes hacer lo que te plazca. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a hacer lo sensato y llamar diciendo que estás enferma?

Serena no había pensado todavía en ello. Se sentía débil tras la noche que había pasado, pero había pasado momentos peores.

–No sé que día tengo hoy. Pero seguro que Dante me ha enviado por bluetooth la lista de citas de hoy.

Darien la miró como si estuviera hablando en swahili.

–Mi teléfono –se explicó ella–. ¿Lo has visto?

–Creo que está en la mesita –dijo Darien.

Ambos se levantaron a la vez y se encaminaron hacia la misma dirección. Entonces se detuvieron y se miraron. Darien estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera aspirar el aroma a pan recién hecho en su ropa. Atisbó la suave sombra de la incipiente barba en sus mejillas. Él deslizó la mirada por su cabello, sus mejillas, los labios. Y se inclinó hacia ella. Para besarla.

Serena se echó hacia atrás, le puso una mano en el pecho y susurró torciendo la boca:

–Tengo el peor aliento matinal de mi vida.

Darien entornó los ojos, como si estuviera pensando si le importaba lo más mínimo. Entonces se apartó. Ella dejó caer la mano. Y en cuanto lo hizo, Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos y apretó los labios contra los suyos.

Serena cerró los ojos y le dejó hacer. Se le fueron relajando las extremidades a medida que él la instaba a abrir la boca. Cuando Darien se apartó le estaba sonriendo con tanto deseo que sintió ganas de llorar.

–He deseado hacer esto desde que te vi anoche–reconoció él.

–¿Ha valido la pena la espera? –preguntó Serena.

–Dímelo tú.

Ella se limitó a morderse los labios mientras se apartaba de su divino abrazo. Darien regresó a la mesa de la cocina y ella agarró el teléfono y marcó las teclas adecuadas hasta que encontró la lista de citas del día.

Estaba tan lleno como siempre.

Pero tenía a Darien en su cocina, mirándola a los labios y con aspecto de no querer ir a ningún sitio esta vez. Marcó un número y esperó a que Dante contestara.

–No tienes que venir hasta las diez –le reprendió su compañera al responder.

–En realidad te llamo para decirte que no voy a ir.

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta empezaron a temblarle las piernas. Se sentó en el sofá.

–¿Te encuentras mal?

–Estoy bastante enferma, la verdad. Pero me bastará con un día.

–Bien. De acuerdo. No te preocupes de nada. Yo me ocuparé de todo, ya lo verás. Puedo manejar este lugar. O un lugar igual que éste si hay uno en oferta. ¿Has firmado ya los papeles del crédito?

–No, todavía no.

–Pero ¿vas a hacerlo?

–Puede que sí.

–Hmm. Bueno, descansa. Cuídate. Túmbate. Come bien. No hagas nada que te canse, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena miró a Darien, que tenía las piernas cruzadas mientras leía el periódico. La tela de los pantalones le marcaba los músculos de los muslos. La pálida camisa se le estiraba por el ancho torso. Lo único que Serena deseaba en aquellos momentos era subirse a su regazo y saciarse en él.

–Nos vemos mañana –dijo antes de colgar.

Darien cerró el periódico y la miró fijamente.

–¿Día libre?

Ella asintió y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa.

Darien miró hacia el café y el festín que había en la mesa y luego volvió a mirarla a ella.

–Es el primero para mí.

–Para mí también –admitió Serena.

Darien agarró un pedazo de pan caliente y le dio un mordisco. Cuando se lo hubo tragado volvió a romper el silencio, diciendo:

–¿Qué vamos a hacer para matar el tiempo?

* * *

**hola! chicas nuevamente aparezco (mas temprano de lo común ahí que felicitar a mis tios por semejante milagro, el cual es separarme de mis calientitas sabanas un sábado a las ocho de la mañana TT_TT) espero que les guste esta loca adaptacion y aprovecho de informarles que quedan nada mas y nada menos que cinco capitulos mas y esde darien chiba (rico *_*) terminara u.u**


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo Nueve_

Serena volvió a despertarse con la luz filtrándose a través de sus párpados. Solo que esta vez estaba acurrucada en el sofá de flores rosas con unos pantalones de chándal y camiseta larga. Parpadeó para aclararse la vista y vio que el teléfono de la mesita indicaba que eran las cuatro y cuarto. Dio por hecho que era por la tarde.

La televisión estaba encendida y con el volumen bajo, algo normal. Le gustaba encenderla cuando llegaba a casa para no sentirse tan sola.

Lo que no resultaba normal era tener la cabeza apoyada en un par de fuertes muslos masculinos.

Observó el rostro de Darien. Estaba completamente inmerso en la televisión. Alzó un poco más la vista, y por encima del cuenco medio vacío de palomitas vio que estaba viendo una película de Doris Day.

Contuvo la risa.

Entonces se movió un poco para tratar de zafarse antes de que él se diera cuenta de que estaba despierta. Pero cuando trató de mover el brazo que tenía debajo de la cabeza se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada. Tenía la mano colocada entre sus cálidos muslos. Rezó en silencio para que aquello fuera lo más lejos a lo que hubiera llegado mientras dormía.

Consiguió deslizar la mano menos de un centímetro antes de que él apretara los muslos. Serena elevó la vista y se encontró con un par de sonrientes ojos azules.

–Buenas tardes –dijo Darien.

Su voz sensual se deslizó sobre ella como una lluvia de leche caliente.

–Hola –respondió con tono adormilado.

–¿Has tenido dulces sueños?

Los últimos restos de lo que había sido un sueño bastante caliente y agitado todavía permanecían en su mente. Serena apartó la vista antes de que Darien se diera cuenta de que él había sido el protagonista.

–¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

–Un par de horas.

–Vaya, no me había echado una siesta desde… no recuerdo desde cuándo.

–Lo necesitabas.

Serena trató de volver a sentarse, pero él apretó los muslos todavía con más fuerza.

–¿Me devuelves la mano?

–No sé qué decirte.

–Lo que yo sé es que no siento nada de muñeca para abajo, así que no te hará ningún bien dejarla ahí.

Darien mantuvo el contacto visual durante unos cuantos segundos más antes de soltarla lentamente.

Ella sacó la mano al aire, se sentó y se frotó los dedos, pero no había forma de borrar el calor que había sentido al estar tan cerca de su piel.

Darien agarró el mando de la televisión y la apagó.

–Oh, no, no la apagues por mí –le pidió Serena–.

-¿Eres fan de Doris Day?

Darien entornó los ojos al mirarla.

–Estaba viendo _Ocean's Eleven_, y luego pusieron ésta. Sabía que, si me movía para agarrar el mando a distancia, te despertaría.

–Cuánta bondad.

–Llámame enfermero Chiba. Parece que se me da bien. Y es extraño, teniendo en cuenta que las únicas ocasiones en las que alguien de mi familia ha tenido que ir al hospital ha sido para entrar en rehabilitación –aseguró con una sonrisa.

Serena subió los pies al sofá y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos para protegerse. Pero nada podía protegerla de la oleada de sentimientos que la invadió cuando Darien estiró el brazo y le deslizó un dedo por la mejilla.

–Mis pantalones te han dejado marca –dijo.

Serena se llevó la mano a la cara. Imaginaba el aspecto que tendría. Incluso después de un largo baño y de las tres veces que se había cepillado los dientes, su cabello debía de tener un aspecto horrible. Los ojos hinchados. Las mejillas marcadas con la imagen de sus pantalones de lana como si fuera una especie de tatuaje. Dejó caer la melena para que actuara como una especie de cortina. Darien volvió a extender la mano y se la colocó detrás de la oreja.

–Serena –dijo con voz insistente.

La miró tan profundamente a los ojos que ella apenas pudo respirar. Continuó colocándole el pelo detrás de la oreja una y otra vez.

–Hay algo que quiero decirte –siguió diciendo–, algo que quiero que quede claro antes de que te vuelvas a dormir encima de mí.

Ella dejó caer la mano sobre el regazo.

–De acuerdo.

–Quería decirte ahora que estamos aquí solos, sin distracciones, que tras haber estado sentado aquí viendo cómo dormías como un ángel en mi regazo, he llegado a la conclusión…

Se detuvo y aspiró con fuerza el aire. Serena contuvo la respiración hasta que sintió que le iban a estallar los pulmones.

–No puedo estar un día más sin hacerle el amor, señorita Tsukino.

A Serena le latió con fuerza el corazón dentro del pecho. No se había sentido así en toda su vida. O había experimentado una euforia semejante al mirarse en los ojos de otra persona. Cada momento que pasaba con él aumentaban las posibilidades de que su protegido corazón perdiera la partida. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar por la tentación y lanzó los dados.

–No hay nada que yo desee más, señor Chiba.

Darien le acarició la mejilla y le mantuvo la mirada.

–Entonces también quiero que sepas que mi última relación terminó en un baño de sangre. No te aburriré con los detalles, pero baste con que sepas que no estoy buscando a nadie en mi vida.

Serena tragó saliva, pero él mantuvo el contacto visual para que no pudiera moverse.

–Pero –continuó– no puedo apartarte de mi cabeza. Tu cara, tus labios, tu piel me persiguen y no puedo negar que te deseo.

El instinto de serena le gritaba que escuchara, y que escuchara con atención.

Darien estaba admitiendo abiertamente que no estaba en el mercado para una relación permanente y responsable. No era algo que tuviera ella sólo en su cabeza. Ahora era el momento de retirarse, antes de ser la siguiente en la fila para sangrar por él.

Pero al mirarse en sus hermosos ojos azules supo que ya era demasiado tarde. Darien era una tentación demasiado grande. Extendió la mano y le deslizó un dedo tembloroso por los labios. Cada segundo parecía estirarse delante de ella cada vez más hasta que Darien se inclinó despacio y le colocó los labios en los suyos.

Fue el beso más dulce de su vida. La boca de Darien se movió suavemente contra la suya, exigiéndole cada vez más con cada movimiento. Y todo pensamiento consciente, toda preocupación desaparecieron.

Darien sabía a café recién hecho y a avellanas. La colonia de la noche anterior había sido reemplazada por el olor puro a piel de hombre. Su barba incipiente le rascaba en la barbilla, despertándole un cosquilleo.

Cuando las emociones que estaba experimentando la llevaron al punto de ebullición, Serena se apartó lo menos posible y susurró:

–¿Y si lo que tengo es contagioso?

Él le respondió en un susurro contra los labios:

–Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme si tú también lo estás.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y supo que estaba hablando de algo más que de la posibilidad de compartir gérmenes. Le estaba preguntando si quería arriesgarse con él, permitir que aquel beso llegara a su inevitable conclusión. Le estaba pidiendo que soñara a lo grande sin importarle las consecuencias.

Aspiró con fuerza el aire y asintió.

Darien parpadeó una única vez y el trato quedó sellado.

Esta vez, cuando sus labios se encontraron con los suyos lo hicieron con más presión, más urgencia, y Serena no hubiera podido apartarse aunque hubiera querido. Pero no quería. Lo único que deseaba era hundirse en él. Perderse y encontrarse al mismo tiempo.

Le deslizó la mano por la parte de atrás del cuello, acariciando su suave textura tal y como había deseado hacer desde la primera vez que lo vio. Y se movió hasta que estuvo sentada sobre su regazo.

Entonces le abrió la boca, y con ella su corazón.

El beso duró eternamente mientras iban probando el uno el sabor del otro y sintiendo los detalles que les hacían suspirar y temblar.

Finalmente, Darien le deslizó la mano por la espalda hasta que Serena se curvó contra él. Alcanzó la parte superior de sus braguitas y no se detuvo allí. Introdujo la mano por la cinturilla y consiguió encontrar piel al primer intento.

Su mano grande le cubrió el cachete izquierdo y la levantó suavemente hacia él. Más profundamente entre sus brazos. Si estaba buscando una nueva manera de hacerla estremecerse y suspirar, la había encontrado.

Serena permitió que sus propias manos cayeran para encontrar a ciegas los botones de su camisa. No dejaron de besarse mientras se los iba desabrochando y le sacaba la camisa por los hombros, acariciándole los cálidos y fuertes músculos de los brazos, que eran mucho más bonitos de lo que se había imaginado.

Cuando deslizó las manos hacia el centro para acariciar su pecho perfecto, arañando suavemente el oscuro y rizado vello hasta que las uñas dieron con la cremallera de los pantalones, Darien subió la manos para sujetarle las suyas, deteniéndolo todo.

El beso se interrumpió tan de repente que los dos jadearon.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Serena.

Si volvía a rechazarla por tercera vez, nunca se perdonaría por haber sido tan imprudente. Por haber confiado en un hombre que le había dicho claramente que no debía confiar en él.

Darien sacudió la cabeza. Tenía los ojos tan oscuros que Serena no hubiera podido adivinar que eran azules si no lo hubiera sabido con anterioridad.

–¿No? –preguntó ella, preguntándose qué diablos habría hecho mal.

–Sí –respondió Darien–. Cielos, sí. Al diablo.

Y dicho aquello, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido mientras lanzaba las piernas al aire y le echaba instintivamente los brazos al cuello. Y cuando él comenzó a correr de esa guisa por el dormitorio, se rió con tantas ganas que no le cupo duda de que la vecina de al lado la habría escuchado si no estuviera fuera de vacaciones.

Serena sólo ocupó medio segundo en pensar si la cama estaba hecha antes de caer sobre ella rebotando.

–Guau, creo que he sentido temblar la tierra –dijo cuando la dejó sobre el colchón.

Darien no contestó. Se quedó a los pies de la cama con la camisa blanca colgando de los hombros como si fuera un pirata de una novela romántica. Era el hombre más sensual que había pisado la faz de la tierra.

Se quitó la camisa de la espalda y la dejó caer.

El tacto de su cuerpo era maravilloso, pero su visión, si es que aquello era posible, resultaba todavía más sobrecogedora. Era un cuerpo bronceado, esculpido, maduro. No se trataba de ningún adolescente con el que estuviera explorando.

Darien Chiba era todo un hombre.

Y cuando se acercó a la cama y se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones, Serena sintió la urgente necesidad de salir disparada hacia la cabecera de la cama, pero lo que hizo fue agarrarse a la colcha de lana y sujetarla con fuerza para no desmayarse.

Darien se quitó los pantalones y los negros calzoncillos bóxer de seda con un solo movimiento. Estaba desnudo desde la punta de su cabello oscuro hasta los grandes pies. Estaba preparado para ella en todos los sentidos posibles. Las venas le sobresalían en los brazos como si estuviera en tensión. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y los labios fruncidos. Su erección resultaba sencillamente gloriosa. Y se acercaba a ella.

Serena se quitó la camiseta por la cabeza, y en el momento en que la rodilla de Darien tocó la cama ella le pasó la mano por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Darien se mantuvo un poco alejado, lo justo para no aplastarla con todo su peso, mientras su boca se hundía en la suya sin piedad.

Se colocó a su lado para poder tener las manos libres. Para acariciarle el vientre, que se estremeció bajo su contacto. Para apartarle el pelo del cuello antes de llenárselo de besos sensuales. Cuando le apartó el tirante del sujetador con la punta de la nariz, su ternura le llegó al alma. Entonces buscó en su espalda, se lo desabrochó, se lo quitó y lo arrojó al otro extremo de la habitación. Los ojos se le oscurecieron de forma casi imposible mientras se movía sobre sus senos, que sentía pesados contra su pecho.

–¿Por cuál empiezo? –se inclinó para que Serena pudiera sentir su cálida respiración.

A ella se le endurecieron los pezones cuando Damien comenzó a trazar una línea de besos primero en uno y luego en otro. Cuando pensó que ya no podía seguir soportándolo, él le besó el interior del brazo.

Ella no pudo hacer nada más que dejarlo colgando mientras cada roce de su boca le producía sucesivas olas de placer.

Darien le deslizó la mano por el vientre hasta llegar a bajarle los pantalones por las caderas. Luego le acarició los muslos con exquisita suavidad hasta que le abrió las piernas. Su boca reclamó la suya en el mismo instante en el que con la otra mano llegaba a la juntura de las piernas.

–¿Preservativo? –murmuró, y ella le señaló el cajón superior de la mesilla de noche.

Darien estiró el brazo, abrió el envoltorio con los dientes y se preparó antes de que ella tuviera siquiera oportunidad de respirar.

Y entonces la atrajo hacia sí, besándola con una re-novada intensidad, apretándola contra su pecho, enredándole la pierna en la suya. Serena reunió entonces todo su valor y se colocó encima de él. Al principio el rostro de Darien reflejó sorpresa, pero luego le brillaron los ojos y sonrió con picardía. Serena se levantó sobre las rodillas y él gimió. Entonces se hundió en Darien y cerró los ojos de placer. Él comenzó a moverse con un ritmo fácil y sin prisa. Serena se dejó llevar, sintiendo cómo el deseo crecía en su interior de tal modo que cayó hacía atrás y se agarró de sus muslos.

El cambio de postura aumentó el placer para ambos y el ritmo se intensificó al instante.

–Serena –gritó Darien.

Aquello bastó para que ella liberara su última resistencia. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó las caderas contra las suyas. Todo su cuerpo convulsionó cuando Darien se liberó dentro de ella emitiendo un sonido gutural que rasgó el acalorado silencio.

Y cuando Serena hizo explosión en sus brazos, le ardían las mejillas por el sudor y las lágrimas, cuidadosamente retenidas.


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo Diez_

Darien estaba tumbado al lado de Serena, que se había vuelto a dormir. La miraba como un náufrago a su tabla de salvación, luchando contra el abrumador deseo de acariciarle la espalda. Despertarla. Volver a hacerla suya.

La conocía sólo desde hacía unos días, y aunque habían sucedido muchas cosas entre ellos, no estaba por la labor de darle un giro drástico a su vida. Quería una aventura y la había encontrado. Sería cruel permitir que Serena pensara que estaba tratando con otro tipo de hombre.

Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, salió de la cama, se puso los pantalones y se sentó en la silla para contemplarla durante quién sabía cuánto tiempo hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

–Hola –dijo Serena con voz ronca mientras se incorporaba en la cama–. ¿Va todo bien?

¿Bien? No, no iba nada bien. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa. Si volvía a verla, terminaría haciéndole daño. A menos…

A menos que fuera completamente sincero ahora y dejara claros los límites.

–Quiero volver a verte –le soltó antes de pensárselo dos veces–. Serena, cuando te dije que acabo de salir de una relación que terminó mal debí hablarte con más claridad. La relación funcionaba. Rei y yo salimos juntos durante dos años y medio, pero hace un mes me dio un ultimátum. O me casaba con ella o me iba. Tardé menos de un segundo en decidirme.

Ella lo observó cuidadosamente durante unos segundos antes de decir:

–Por favor, dime que te fuiste.

Darien se rió a su pesar. Aunque le hubiera hecho una broma, Serena no era tan ignorante como para no saber lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

–Me fui –aseguró él–. Salí tan deprisa que apenas tuvo tiempo de llamarme bastardo sin corazón tres veces antes de que cruzara la puerta.

–No la culpo. Suena como si te hubieras portado como un auténtico granuja –aseguró ella apartándose el pelo de los hombros en gesto de autodefensa–. ¿Y por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

–Porque vine aquí sin expectativas, pero ahora sé que no estoy preparado para alejarme de ti. Sin embargo, algún día lo haré. Es mi modus operandi. Estoy siendo brutalmente sincero contigo al decirte que no estoy hecho para nada duradero. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es buena compañía cuando nos apetezca a los dos y, creo que estarás de acuerdo, un gran sexo.

Darien dejó la última palabra colgando en el aire, confiando en que fuera lo que acabara de convencerla.

Serena no dijo nada. No estuvo de acuerdo ni en desacuerdo. No gritó, ni se mesó los cabellos ni fingió indiferencia. Se limitó a clavar los ojos en los suyos mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de decirle.

–Tal vez esté cometiendo una auténtica estupidez al sacar siquiera el tema –continuó Darien–. Tal vez estabas dispuesta a mandarme a paseo y nunca volvería a verte. Y si es el caso, tampoco te culparía.

Sintió un enorme alivio al haber dejado sentadas las reglas antes de seguir adelante. Pero sentía los pulmones cada vez más tirantes a cada segundo que transcurría mientras esperaba su veredicto.

Finalmente Serena se incorporó y dejó caer la sábana, quedándose desnuda hasta la cintura. Luego levantó la sábana en el lado de Darien, invitándole a que viniera a la cama.

Un débil sol acarició los párpados de Serena. Una sonrisa de complacencia le cruzó el rostro antes incluso de que abriera los ojos.

Estiró las piernas, que le dolían de manera deliciosa, y luego un brazo, pero descubrió que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Frío. Revuelto, lo que demostraba que no había soñado los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, pero sin Darien en cualquier caso.

Se bajó desnuda de la cama y agarró la bata antes de salir del dormitorio. Entonces descubrió que el apartamento estaba en silencio. No había ningún hombre guapísimo de pelo oscuro sentado en la cocina, ni ningún periódico extendido sobre la mesa, ni la esperaba ningún desayuno.

Podía imaginar aquella escena con tanta claridad que le pareció más que un recuerdo. O un deseo.

Pero la realidad era que él no estaba allí.

Y no importaba. De verdad que no. Sobre todo después de la ternura con la que le había hecho el amor cuando regresó a la cama tras el pequeño discurso que le había soltado, y ella se había dormido convencida de que no echarle a patadas era lo mejor que podía haber hecho.

Ignoró el zumbido discrepante que resonó dentro de su cabeza mientras se dirigía a la cocina, donde encontró un trozo de papel encima de la cafetera. Le había dejado una nota. Una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro hasta que se dio cuenta de que la cafetera estaba fría.

No importaba lo que dijera la nota, pensó. La cafetera fría le estaba dando una información más valiosa.

Darien no se había preparado su café matinal porque no había querido despertarla. Enfrentarse a ella. Darle un beso de despedida. El zumbido de sus oídos se convirtió al instante en un vuelco al corazón cuando fue plenamente consciente de la enormidad de lo que había accedido a hacer.

Cerró los ojos y se agarró al banco de la cocina.

–Eres una estúpida. Sabes que lo que sientes hacia ese hombre es demasiado fuerte como para aceptar algo tan poco comprometido. Por supuesto que lo que tenías que haber hecho era echarle a patadas.

Pero no, tenías que volver a estar con él.

Sonó su teléfono móvil. Estaba tan tensa que dio un respingo por el susto, y apretó la nota en la palma de la mano.

Comprobó el número. Era él. Aspiró con fuerza el aire, preparó el tono más suave de voz y contestó.

–Soy Serena.

–Buenos días, sol –dijo Darien con voz sugerente.

A ella le temblaron las rodillas y se dejó caer en el banco de la cocina, cerrándose la bata sobre el pecho desnudo.

–Voy a llevarte por ahí esta noche –dijo él.

Serena trató desesperadamente de encontrar la manera de darse más tiempo. O de llegar a un acuerdo, o de salir de aquella situación sin parecer una auténtica estúpida. Y al final se le ocurrió decir:

–¿Y si estoy ocupada? Puede que tenga una cita con otra persona.

–Pues cancélala –insistió Darien.

Una oleada de frustración la llevó a dar un respingo. Él era quien no podía hacer ninguna promesa de guardar su mercancía sólo para ella, por el amor de Dios.

–¿Y si no quiero cancelarla?

–Yo… no sé qué decir entonces.

Serena percibía su impaciencia a través del teléfono. Y esta vez, cuando decidió prestar más atención a sus actos que a sus palabras, lo único que vio fue la mirada de sus ojos cuando estaba a punto de besarla, el hecho de que la tuviera en suficiente consideración como para ser tan sincero con ella como había sido.

Serena se dio un manotazo en la frente y dijo:

–Oh, relájate, Darien. Voy a salir contigo. ¿Dónde iremos?

–A un bar jamaicano que hay al lado de mi oficina. Solemos ir allí después del trabajo. ¿Te gusta el ron?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

–Me da igual.

–¿Y los bares llenos de hombres con traje?

–Me dan más igual todavía.

–Eso pensé. Entonces, ¿qué te parece? Tú, yo, mis cien mejores amigos, un sofá de cuero y un par de rones para mantenernos calientes en esta fría noche de otoño.

De acuerdo, así que no quería ser su novio pero no le importaba presentársela a la gente. ¿En calidad de qué? Serena se pasó una mano por los ojos.

–¿Y qué se pone una para ir a un bar jamaicano a conocer a tus amigos?

–Yo te sugiero algo que no tenga muchos botones. O que sean fáciles de quitar –aclaró.

Serena sintió una punzada de tensión.

«Puedo hacer esto», se dijo. «Soy fuerte. Puedo aguantar mucho con tal de estar un poco más con este hombre».

–Te recogeré a las ocho –dijo Darien.

Ella asintió.

–Que tengas un buen día, Serena –le deseó él antes de colgar.

Serena dejó el teléfono y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la nota arrugada en la palma de la mano.

La estiró y leyó lo que ponía:

_Reunión a primera hora. Es en serio. Te llamaré. _

Soltando un gemido, la arrojó al fregadero, donde las gotas de agua hicieron que la tinta azul sangrara.

Aquella noche, Serena estaba sentada en un taburete de la barra tratando de mantener la espalda recta con una copa de ron jamaicano en la mano.

Había sido un día largo. Había recibido una llamada telefónica de Mina, que la había presionado para que le contara todo lo sucedido durante los dos últimos días. Luego recibió otra de la revista _Chic _ en la que le solicitaban una entrevista para la semana siguiente. Y luego otra del director del banco preguntándole si había firmado ya los papeles.

Y mientras tanto había encontrado tiempo en su agitado día para repasar cada segundo de su relación con Darien.

Sentía cómo le iba a estallar la cabeza.

Miró hacia atrás para buscar a Darien, que había desaparecido para encontrar un rincón tranquilo entre las falsas palmeras cinco minutos atrás, cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Por suerte, sus amigos no habían llegado todavía, así que no había tratado de fingir ser lo que le hubiera tocado según hubiera hecho él las presentaciones.

–Lo siento –se disculpó él regresando a su lado–.

Era mi padre. Quería el informe semanal de mis andanzas.

Serena alzó una ceja.

–Eres un poco mayor para eso, ¿no?

–Está jubilado. Aburridísimo. Mamá tiene un grupo de amigos con los que queda a tomar copas el viernes por la noche, y creo que yo soy su manera de sentirse que todavía aporta algo, en lugar de pasarse los días siguiendo a mi madre como un perrito.

–Creí que estaban divorciados.

–Lo están. Y son mucho más felices así. Sin ataduras. Significa que cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera cuando le apetezca. Y en estos momentos parece que les apetece estar juntos.

Darien sonrió ante la idea. Como si pensara que ella compartía su opinión respecto a esa gente chiflada que consideraba que el matrimonio y el compromiso eran algo importante. Serena se vio obligada a sonreír también.

–Y hablando de mi anciano padre, también tiene algo de experiencia en banca, ¿sabes? –aseguró–. Seguro que estaría dispuesto a echarle un vistazo a tus papeles del crédito bancario si quieres.

Serena se lo quedó mirando como si no lo conociera. Estaba dispuesto a presentarle a su familia y a sus amigos y ni siquiera podía prometerle que estaría allí cuando se levantara por la mañana. Ella nunca le presentaría a Mina ni a su familia a nadie a menos que se tratara de algo serio.

–Todavía no sé qué voy a hacer con ese asunto–aseguró.

–¿Por qué no?

Serena cerró los ojos un instante y los abrió para cegarse con el caleidoscopio de colores que reflejaba el espejo de detrás de la barra. La música resonaba ahora dentro de su cabeza, y decidió dejarse llevar.

–¿Quieres bailar? –le preguntó.

Darien la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, pero cuando la música se convirtió en una balada super romántica, dejó su copa sobre la barra, le guiñó el ojo al camarero, tomó a Serena de la mano y cruzó con ella hasta la pista de baile.

Media docena de mujeres lo miraron al pasar.

Pero Serena se agarró con fuerza a su mano, como si le perteneciera.

Entonces Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos para bailar. Ella tuvo que alzar la vista para verse en sus ojos, que la sonreían. Eran unas piscinas transparentes de azul.

Las luces estaban atenuadas, y sólo unos esporádicos destellos de la bola de discoteca le cruzaban el rostro y le demostraban a Serena que sus ojos nunca se apartaban de los suyos.

La letra de la canción la atravesó. Hablaba de miedos y lágrimas. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y trató de no pensar en ello.

Mientras se movían lentamente sobre el suelo de madera, sintió que sus cuerpos se fundían a su propio ritmo. Se las arregló para deslizarse en el interior del suave lino de la chaqueta de su traje hasta que apoyó el estómago contra el suyo. Sólo dos capas de fino algodón separaban el calor de sus cuerpos.

Todo el cuerpo de Serena suspiró aliviado. En sus brazos se sentía bien. Mejor. Como si no fuera una estúpida por acceder a sus condiciones aun sabiendo que deseaba que aquello durara para siempre.

No supo si Darien se inclinó o si ella se puso de puntillas, pero sus labios se encontraron con dulzura y al mismo tiempo insistencia. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Fue un beso mágico, el calor y la emoción recorrieron su cuerpo hasta que subió las manos y le rodeó con ellas el cuello, colgándose de él.

La lengua de Darien le rozó el cielo de la boca, lanzándola hacia una especie de caída libre. Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y abrió la boca para él, y con ella todo su corazón.

Darien deslizó la mano para cubrirle el trasero, estrechándola contra sí para demostrarle lo excitado que ya estaba.

–Aquí no –murmuró ella contra su boca.

Darien abrió los ojos de golpe, oscurecidos por el deseo. Serena habría apostado lo que fuera a que no recordaba dónde estaban.

–¿Dónde? –preguntó él.

–Salgamos de aquí –Serena lo arrastró fuera de la pista de baile.

–Pero no hemos cenado.

–No necesito alimentarme para ponerme a tono.

–Eso parece –Darien la siguió y recogió rápidamente sus cosas del ropero antes de salir al frío aire de la noche.

Serena se estremeció; él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Llegaron enseguida al aparcamiento, y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, ya iban camino de su apartamento.

Ella se reclinó contra el cabecero de cuero del asiento del copiloto del precioso deportivo descapotable de Darien. Tenía la capota bajada, y el aire le revolvía el cabello. Se sentía maravillosamente bien, como si todas las preocupaciones del día hubieran quedado atrás, perdidas con el viento.

Así debía ser la vida. El tipo de vida que podría llevar juntándose con gente como Darien Chiba. El fuego, la electricidad, el peligro y la emoción sin importar las consecuencias. Sabía que él podría ofrecerle todo eso antes incluso de saber su nombre.

Darien la miró de soslayo y le dirigió una sonrisa sensual. Ella le mantuvo la mirada. No podía esperar a llegar a su casa, y sabía que él tampoco.

–Un momento –dijo.

Entonces se salió de la carretera principal hacia Docklands, con sus amplios espacios abiertos preparados para futuras construcciones y sus increíbles vistas sobre la ciudad de Melbourne.

En cuanto detuvieron el coche sobre un trozo de hierba oculto tras un cartel, ya estaban el uno encima del otro.

Se abrazaron con tanta fuerza, con tal pasión desatada, que parecía como si hubieran estado separados durante años.

Y sin embargo, pensó Serena… no podría durar para siempre. Porque Darien pondría fin a la relación, o bien lo haría ella por el hartazgo de mantener oculto lo que sentía por él.

Trató de dejar a un lado aquellos pensamientos y se subió al regazo de Darien. Él reclinó hacia atrás el asiento todo lo que pudo. En aquel momento, Serena lamentó llevar pantalones vaqueros. Le deseaba desesperadamente. Necesitaba perderse en las sensaciones que provocaba en ella para detener el torrente de rebeldes emociones que se había apoderado de su mente.

Darien gimió.

–No hago esto desde que era adolescente. Espero seguir siendo igual de flexible.

–Si tú no lo eres, yo sí –aseguró Serena, y el siguiente gemido de Daren se perdió en medio de un beso.

Darien tenía razón, pensó cinco minutos más tarde, cuando ambos se hubieron quitado las camisas y las habían arrojado al asiento de atrás. Podrían tener una relación sexual maravillosa.

Entonces, ¿cómo podía estar tan confundido respecto a todo lo demás?

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, y se quedó momentáneamente sorprendida ante la visión de la silueta de Melbourne cerniéndose sobre ella. El cielo estaba negro y claro, y la luna iluminaba el coche. Serena se estremeció.

–No puedes tener frío –dijo Darien rodeándola con sus brazos y estrechándola contra sí.

Sus senos le rozaron el vello del pecho mientras él contribuía a su placer físico mordiéndole aquel rincón mágico entre el cuello y el hombro.

Pero nada de todo aquello bastaba para ocultar la certeza de que no era suficiente. Y nunca lo sería. Estaba enamorada de Darien. Quería un futuro con él.

Lo que no quería era verlo día tras día sabiendo que sólo suponía un paso más para el momento en el que se dirían adiós.

–Basta –susurró, pero la palabra se le quedó atragantada antes de salir.

Así que dijo con más energía:

–Darien, ya basta –y lo apartó de sí.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó en un tono de voz apenas audible–. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella se incorporó, buscando frenéticamente con la mirada en la parte de atrás el sujetador, la camisa, cualquier cosa que le hiciera sentir menos desnuda.

Se puso la camisa aunque estaba al revés. Y se secó una lágrima que le resbaló por el ojo izquierdo.

Se levantó de su regazo y Darien la ayudó, deslizándole las manos por los brazos, como si quisiera comprobar que no le había roto ningún hueso. La miró a los ojos y debió de leer la angustia en ellos, porque tragó saliva y los suyos se llenaron de un cariño tal que ella se enterneció.

–Serena, ¿qué he hecho?

–Nada –balbuceó ella–. Soy yo. De verdad. Es sólo que…

Cielos, ¿cómo podía decirle aquello sin sonar completamente ridícula o delatarse?

–Esta aventura, o lo que sea… creo que no puedo seguir adelante con ella.

Darien se reclinó lentamente en el asiento y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

–Pero anoche… creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que esto era lo que ambos queríamos.

–Lo sé. Creí que era así. Pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo.

«¡Me he enamorado de ti, idiota!».

–He cambiado de opinión. Es una prerrogativa de las mujeres.

Él soltó una palabrota que resonó por todo el descampado. Luego buscó en el asiento de atrás y agarró su chaqueta y su camisa, colocándoselas sobre los hombros. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en voz muy baja.

–Nunca te he prometido nada.

–Lo sé –contestó ella en apenas un suspiro.

–Entonces, ¿estás rompiendo conmigo?

Cielos, ¿lo estaba haciendo?

–¿Cuál es la diferencia? –preguntó Serena prolongando el final–. Tú mismo dijiste que habría un punto final. Sólo creo que es mejor ponerle fin ahora.

–No estoy de acuerdo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan duro? ¿No se daba cuenta de que le estaba rompiendo el corazón? En aquel momento, lo único que deseaba era darle puñetazos en el pecho hasta que pudiera ver la verdad. Pero la rabia tiñó sus palabras.

–Lo último que necesito en mi vida es que otro hombre me defraude –aseguró con frialdad.

–Y lo último que yo necesito es otra mujer que me exija cosas que no puedo cumplir.

Serena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se dio cuenta de que había empezado a tiritar.

–Bueno, entonces debes de estarme agradecido por soltarte.

Darien se pasó la mano por la cara, y fue como si con aquel gesto se limpiara todo rastro de sentimiento.

Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire, se giró hacia él y le dijo:

–Esto se ha acabado, Darien. ¿Vas a llevarme a casa o tengo que hacer autostop?

Él se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder distinguir cada pelo de su cabeza mientras la brisa se lo apartaba de la cara, vio los músculos apretados de su mejilla izquierda.

Y a cada segundo que transcurría, lo sentía alejarse más y más, llevándose con él el calor y la esperanza que había albergado ella en su corazón.

Darien se humedeció los labios, se recolocó la chaqueta y encendió el motor. Condujo por las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Entre ellos ya no había más que espacio y tiempo, y el viento que revoloteaba alrededor del rostro de Serena sólo servía para llevarse sus lágrimas.

Cuando llegaron al final de Flinders Lane, Serena se giró hacia él para… ¿mirarlo? ¿Disculparse? ¿Desearle lo mejor? ¿Cambiar de opinión y rogarle que volviera a quererla?

Pero él continuó con la vista clavada hacia delante, las manos en el volante y la mandíbula apretada.

Serena se bajó del coche, agarró la chaqueta y el bolso del asiento de atrás y apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando Darien salió disparado y se perdió entre las luces de la ciudad.

Durante un instante sintió un lazo de solidaridad con la antigua novia de Darien. Sintió el dolor que aquella mujer debió de experimentar al ver a aquel hombre escapársele entre los dedos. Serena trató de consolarse pensando que no había perdido dos años y medio de su vida antes de darse cuenta de que aquel hombre no podía domarse. Pero ya no se preocuparía más por el pasado. Porque su futuro se presentaba tan brillante y lleno de posibilidades como la alcantarilla que tenía a sus pies.

* * *

**shiiii dos capis nuevos y ultra mega fuertes (yo estaba demasiado metida cuando estaba transcribiendo jojojojo)**

**espero que hayan gustado los capis nuevos, el miércoles voy a tratar de actualizar temprano porque tengo q ir mañana y el miercoles a mi universidad a recibir mi horario y no se a que otra cosa mas, total me van a dejar sin plata en mis bolsillos TT_TT **

**besos besos **

**fer**


	11. Chapter 11

_Capítulo Once_

El sábado por la tarde, Darien estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero en la parte de atrás del bar favorito de Andrew, un lugar decorado con madera y espejo situado en Rusell Street que siempre estaba abarrotado de gente.

Miraba mucho tiempo observando sin ver los cubitos de hielo medio derretidos que entrechocaban en el whisky que todavía no había probado, cuando una fragancia conocida le atravesó las fosas nasales.

Era un aroma cálido, suave y hogareño.

Darien alzó la vista con la esperanza de encontrarse a una preciosa rubia como los rayos del sol. Pero se encontró con una pelirroja que había pasado por allí delante al menos tres veces en la última hora. Ella lo miró y sonrió. Era preciosa, y merecía reconocimiento. Ésa era la razón por la que él estaba allí. Para mezclarse con la plétora de hermosas jóvenes disponibles. Para olvidar a Serena Tsukino.

La pelirroja se detuvo supuestamente a recolocarse un zapato y mantuvo el contacto visual. Darien sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era inclinar la cabeza, sonreír un poco más abiertamente y comenzar el baile, pero al segundo apartó la mirada.

–¿Desde cuándo eres tan gruñón, amigo? –le preguntó Andrew mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá de cuero.

Darien aspiró con fuerza el aire y permitió que las esencias de aquella mezcla de perfumes borraran el aroma de Serena para siempre.

–Desde el día en que entraste en mi vida y me di cuenta de que iba a tener que ser tu niñera hasta que me muriera.

–Muy gracioso. ¿Sabes que esa pelirroja no te ha quitado ojo en toda la tarde?

–¿Ah, sí? –Darien se llevó la bebida a los labios.

–Pero no es ella, ¿verdad?

Darien detuvo el vaso en el aire a medio camino de su boca.

–Te gustaba mucho esa chica, ¿verdad?

–Sí, me gustaba.

Darien ni siquiera fingió no saber a quién se estaba refiriendo Andrew. Se mojó el labio inferior y asintió.

–Entonces, ¿por qué diablos estás aquí lloriqueando conmigo cuando podrías estar acariciando una piel suave de mujer?

–Esa piel en particular ya no está disponible para mí.

–Ha sido rápido. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Fui sincero con ella.

Andrew dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes.

–Mala jugada. ¿Qué le dijiste?

–Le dije que no podía darle más de lo que ya teníamos.

–¿Y qué teníais exactamente?

Darien abrió la boca para decir diversión y juego, pero sabía que no era cierto. Intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que Serena y el habían encontrado juntos. Pero no pudo.

–Le dejé claro que teníamos que mantener una relación informal. Apenas ha pasado un mes de lo de Rei.

–¿Y qué te dijo ella?

–Bueno… me dijo dónde podía meterme mi proposición –dicho aquello, se llevó el whisky a los labios.

Entonces escuchó la risa de Andrew. Tan fuerte que el sofá comenzó a moverse. Darien se giró hacia su amigo. Pero Andrew se limitó a sonreír.

–Eres un pobre diablo.

–¿Perdona?

Andrew le puso una mano en el hombro, lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

–Estoy pensando en que esa chica que se suponía que debía animarte a volver a subir al caballo ha resultado ser la elegida.

Darien esperó a la pulla. La broma. Pero no llegó. Lo único que reflejaba el rostro de Andrew era envidia.

–¿La elegida para qué? –le preguntó Darien.

Andrew aspiró con fuerza el aire.

–Cuando dejaste a Rei, nunca se te ocurrió ahogar tus penas en alcohol. Pero desde que conociste a esta chica has estado distraído, raro. Y eso se debe a que has encontrado sin querer a la única mujer en el mundo capaz de capturar tu imaginación y de sacarte de ese mundo aburrido en el que hemos nacido.

Las palabras de Andrew tardaron unos treinta segundos en dejar de resonar en su cabeza.

–Estás muy equivocado, amigo. Una mujer, matrimonio, un hogar… no puedo. Si algo he aprendido siendo un Chiba…

–No me pongas la locura de tus padres como ejemplo, amigo mío. Están locamente enamorados el uno del otro. Además, estamos hablando de ti.

–Sí. De mí. Y de Serena. La elegida.

Darien le había dicho que no quería algo estable ni exclusividad porque creyó que no sería capaz de dárselas. No quiso hacerle daño porque se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de él. Pero lo cierto era que había reculado porque él también se había enamorado de ella. Y por lo que sabía del historial y de la infancia de Serena, era consciente de que a ella le daba tanto miedo la perspectiva como a él. Y como nunca en su vida se había visto en una situación así, estaba tratando de no salir herido también.

Y mientras tanto, Serena estaba allí, ofreciéndose a él.

Ofreciéndole un nuevo mundo.

–Soy un estúpido.

–No, sólo eres un hombre. Pero también un Chiba. Y los hombres Chiba siempre consiguen lo que quieren. Así que, ¿por qué no sales de aquí, vas a buscar a esa chica, te pones de rodillas y le pides perdón por haber sido tan idiota?

La cabeza de Darien daba vueltas tan deprisa que apenas podía concentrarse.

–¿No necesitas que te lleve a casa?

–Darien, lárgate ahora antes de que te una patada en el trasero.

Andrew se puso de pie y estiró la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Finalmente se dieron un abrazo, y Darien supo que su amigo no era tan duro como pretendía ser.

Él también era un hombre contento de estar en una isla para él solo, pero que habría dado hasta el último grano de arena a cambio de encontrar a una mujer a la que podría amar para siempre.

Pasó por delante de los clientes del bar, hombres y mujeres a los que hasta ahora creía parecerse, y llegó a la puerta de entrada. Necesitaba sol y aire puro.

Se dio un golpecito en los bolsillos del pantalón y encontró las llaves del coche y el teléfono móvil. Era lo único que necesitaba. Eso y que la suerte se pusiera de su lado.

Serena estaba sentada en una hamaca en el porche de la casa de madera que Mina y Yaten habían comprado con el dinero que ella le pagó a su hermana por la mitad del apartamento.

Había bicicletas de los niños olvidadas en el sendero al lado de la camioneta de Orgullo y Cepillado.

Por encima de ella, las plantas colgantes formaban una jungla en el tejado. Serena movió el teléfono entre sus manos tantas veces que ya estaba caliente al tacto. No quería llamar a nadie, pero le hacía sentirse conectada con el mundo que había dejado en la ciudad.

–Esto es lo último que necesitas –dijo en voz alta mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo de atrás de los pantalones.

Había firmado los papeles del crédito del banco y los había enviado. Había dejado a Dante al cargo del salón aquel día. Era el principio de los múltiples cambios que pensaba llevar a cabo en su vida para hacerse la ilusión de que había recuperado el control.

Ahora lo que necesitaba era aire puro, espacio, un nuevo escenario. Y aquél era el lugar elegido. En aquel sitio se sentía más en casa que en cualquier lugar que hubiera conocido. Era auténtico. Desordenado. Sincero. Sin pretensiones. Completamente opuesto al mundo de Darien Chiba. Si tuviera que escoger un lugar en el mundo para lamerse las heridas y olvidarle, sin duda sería éste.

Los niños de Mina salieron de pronto por todas las puertas posibles, acabando con su momento de paz.

–¡Tía Serena! –dijo uno–. ¿Has visto mi pijama de Spiderman?

–¿Puedes llevarme a caballito?

–¿Qué me has traído por mi cumpleaños? –preguntó la tercera.

–Ah, no, eso es una sorpresa –dijo dándoles un beso a cada uno antes de que salieran corriendo al jardín.

Mina salió de la cocina secándose las manos en un trapo.

–Mi hermanita –dijo Serena haciéndose a un lado para dejarle espacio.

Mina tomó asiento.

–¿No vas a entrar nunca?

Una ráfaga de viento removió una pila de hojas secas que había al lado de la entrada.

–Dentro de un minuto.

–Está refrescando. La cena estará lista en cuarenta minutos, y los niños no dejan de preguntar por qué tienes el ceño fruncido.

Consciente de que nunca podría engañar a su hermana como se engañaba a sí misma, Serena dejó caer la cabeza en las manos y frunció el ceño. Se dejó llevar por el dolor, satisfecha al sentir lástima por sí misma.

–Frunzo el ceño porque me siento desgraciada –aseguró.

–Por supuesto. Pero yo digo que está bien librarse de la basura. ¿Quién necesita un hombre guapo y rico? Hiciste bien librándote de él. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Serena alzó la cabeza y consiguió reírse.

–Infinitamente –mintió–. Gracias por tu comprensión.

–Él te hizo brillar, pequeña.

–Mina –le advirtió Serena.

–Bueno, así fue. Te hizo brillar y actuar de forma alocada e infantil, y eso me dio la esperanza de que algún día conseguiría librarme de ti para siempre.

–Si de verdad quieres librarte de mí, entonces será mejor que no me digas esas cosas cuando estoy intentando seguir adelante.

Mina la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla.

–Tienes razón. Lo siento. Te sentirás mejor. A la larga. El tiempo cura las heridas y todo eso. Y hasta entonces, esta noche… hay tarta. Y vodka. Y un maratón de películas de Hugh Jackman en la televisión.

–Gracias a Dios que estás tú –aseguró Serena sintiendo alivio porque su itinerante padre y su madre ausente le hubieran dado al menos a aquella mujer.

Todo lo demás terminaría solucionándose a la larga. El negocio, su vida amorosa, su corazón roto.

Ojalá fuera así.

El repentino rugir de un motor hizo que las dos miraran hacia el camino. Cuando Serena vio el coche deportivo de Darien deteniéndose en la entrada tuvo que parpadear dos veces para asegurarse de que no era producto de su imaginación.

–Dios mío –murmuró.

–Mira quién está aquí –dijo Mina.

–Bonitas ruedas –dijo Yaten saliendo al porche para ver de dónde provenía aquel ruido–. ¿Quién es?

–Debe de ser el Darien de Serena –dijo Mina.

–Oh, tiene buena pinta –dijo Yaten–. Y es un tipo guapo. ¿Y esta vez por qué lo has dejado?

Mina respondió por ella.

–Creo que esta vez lo ha hecho para adelantarse antes de que se le ocurriera a él.

Serena escuchaba sus palabras como si vinieran del otro lado del mundo. A pesar de haberle dejado marchar, volver a verlo en persona hizo que todo su cuerpo se centrara en el coche y en el hombre que estaba bajándose de él.

El hombre del traje impecable negro, la almidonada camisa azul claro, la corbata de seda que sin duda costaba más que todo su atuendo, con aquel cabello oscuro y arreglado agitándose sensualmente con la brisa. El hombre al que había visto marcharse la noche anterior, convencida de que no volvería a verlo jamás. Y ahora estaba allí delante de él, con el pelo sucio y los ojos rojos de llorar.

–Mina, ¿sabes algo de esto? –preguntó en voz alta.

Pero Mina se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en Yaten, que de forma inconsciente le había pasado el brazo por la cintura.

–Entonces, ¿cómo diablos me ha encontrado?

Y lo que era más importante, ¿por qué?

Darien cerró la puerta, se estiró la chaqueta y al girarse se encontró con los tres mirándole. Alzó la mano en gesto de breve saludo y la dejó caer.

Serena miró a Mina y a Yaten para que se esfumaran, pero su hermana se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja. Darien se guardó las llaves del coche en el bolsillo trasero y se dirigió hacia el camino. Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Serena no le he había visto nunca tan nervioso con anterioridad. Ni tan adorable. Ni tan fuera de lugar en aquel entorno tan rústico, tal y como ella había imaginado.

Pero allí estaba. Y eso significaba algo.

De pronto no supo qué hacer con las manos, si cruzarse de brazos o metérselas en los bolsillos. Finalmente optó por dejarlas caer a los costados.

Darien se detuvo al principio de los escalones y la miró. Sus ojos azules resultaban tan dolorosamente familiares y bellos que consiguieron crearle una nueva oleada de fisuras en su ya fragmentado corazón.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Darien? –se llevó una gran alegría al ver que le salía la voz sin temblores.

A él se le curvó la boca en una media sonrisa.

–Pasaba por aquí –aseguró–. ¿Sabías que hay un festival de cata de vinos un poco más allá?

Serena alzó las cejas hacia el cielo y sintió deseos de contestarle como se merecía a pesar de tener público, pero entonces Darian alzó la mano, sacudió la cabeza y le lanzó la mirada más seria que le había dirigido nunca.

–Borra la última frase. Por favor –le pidió–. He llegado hasta aquí sin saber qué diría al llegar. Así que déjame empezar de nuevo.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

Darien se llenó los pulmones de aire antes de decir:

–He venido hasta aquí para verte.

A ella le dio un vuelco al corazón. El recipiente de su esperanza, largamente vacío, se llenó tan deprisa que parecía que fuera a derramarse. Pero no podía permitir que Darien lo viera. No le había dicho que sintiera nada diferente a lo que había dicho veinticuatro horas antes.

–¿Cómo diablos me has encontrado?

–Busqué a tu hermana en la guía de teléfonos de la ciudad –miró hacia Mina y asintió–. Una guía de papel. A veces la tecnología no lo es todo.

–Aquí no encontrarás ninguna tecnología de vanguardia –intervino Yaten–. Eres Darien, ¿verdad? Soy Yaten Kou, y ésta es mi esposa Mina.

Darien subió los escalones y se detuvo al lado de Serena.

–Serena me ha hablado mucho de ustedes –dijo.

Ella sintió su calor, aspiró el aroma a sol de otoño que le colgaba de la ropa, como si se resistiera a marcharse. Cerró los ojos y se alejó todo lo que pudo de su magnético olor.

El collie de los Kou escogió justo aquel momento para rodear la casa, correr directamente hacia el recién llegado y colocar las patas llenas de barro en el centro de su camisa.

–¡Oh, Dios mío, Artemis! ¡Baja ahora mismo! –le ordenó Mina.

Serena agarró al perro por el collar, pero él se limitó a lamerle la mano.

–No pasa nada –aseguró Darien acariciando las orejas del animal con una sonrisa.

–¿Tienes perro? –preguntó Mina sonriéndole también.

Darien se rió.

–¿Qué les pasa a las Tsukino con los perros? Serena me preguntó lo mismo en nuestra primera cita.

Serena sintió como si se estuviera adentrando en terreno peligroso. Estaba tan confundida que no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar que Mina contara la historia.

–Cuando éramos pequeñas pasamos unos meses viviendo con un amigo de nuestro padre. Era muy simpático. Tenía la casa limpia. Cocinaba. Lo que me hizo enamorarme de él como sólo puede hacerlo una niña de ocho años. A Serena le sucedió lo mismo con su perro. Era un chucho gris de pelo suave que comía lo que nosotros comíamos. Qué dormía a los pies de la cama de Serena y la seguía como si fuera su ángel de la guarda. Desde entonces tiene esa fijación con los perros y con la gente que los quiere.

Darien continuó acariciando a Aremis detrás de las orejas, pero tenía la mirada clavada en Serena.

Una mirada amable y cálida. Cargada de una promesa que él mismo le había asegurado una y otra vez que no existía. Como si fuera masoquista, Serena le devolvió la mirada.

–Pero nunca has tenido perro propio, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Darien.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Y sin embargo, tienes una empresa de peluquería de mascotas.

Serena entornó los ojos y asintió, como retándole a decir algo al respecto. A que cruzara la línea aunque fuera mínimamente y así poder agarrarlo por el cuello y meterlo en el coche para que se marchara de su vida antes de que tanta simpatía y amor a los perros hiciera que se enamorara más de él y entonces no pudiera olvidarlo nunca.

–Cuando finalmente nos fuimos de aquella casa –añadió Mina para colmo–, fue como si el mundo hubiera acabado. Tener que dejar aquel perro atrás le rompió a Serena el corazón. Y no creo que haya encontrado jamás un amor que se pueda comparar con el nivel de Rover en compromiso y adoración.

–Fascinante –dijo Darien bajando lentamente a Artemis.

Se incorporó y miró a Serena a los ojos.

–¿Podemos hablar?

Ahí estaba. Serena les pidió a Mina y a Yaten sin más preámbulo:

–Chicos, entren.

–De acuerdo –dijo Yaten arrastrando prácticamente a Mina–. Cenaremos dentro de media hora.

Serena le agradeció a su buena estrella que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que lo hubiera matado si hubiera hecho extensible la invitación a Darien.

Estaba demasiado cerca de Darien como para sentirse cómoda, así que corrió escaleras abajo y rodeó la casa para dirigirse al jardín de atrás. Darien la siguió lo suficientemente cerca como para que el aroma de su loción para después del afeitado le penetrara las fosas nasales, tapando el olor a tarta de limón que se filtraba a través de las ventanas abiertas.

–Parecen muy simpáticos –comentó Darien.

–Lo son. Y lo significan todo para mí. No sé qué razón habrás tenido para venir a buscarme, pero escoger hacerlo mientras estoy aquí es jugar sucio. Así que di lo que hayas venido a decir y hazlo rápido. Ya has oído a Yaten. Tengo menos de media hora antes de que estén listos los macarrones con queso.

Darien la miró de reojo, y Serena siguió sin saber qué pensar de sus motivos para estar allí. Ni de su opinión sobre los macarrones con queso.

Podría estar allí porque la noche anterior lo había dejado en un estado tal que tenía la esperanza de darse un último revolcón y demostrarle a su ego que podía seguir teniéndola a pesar de sus protestas. O por alguna razón maravillosa que no se atrevía ni a pensar debido a todo el daño que podría hacerle a su determinación de dejar de amarle.

Lo guió hacia el porche de atrás y colocó los brazos sobre la barandilla de madera descascarillada que daba a las colinas cubiertas con el botín de la riqueza de otros. Se veían uvas blancas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y un sol amarillo y brillante colgaba con indolencia sobre el inmaculado cielo azul.

Entre sus dedos y los de Darien había menos de un metro de distancia. Pero era como si le estuviera apoyando uno de sus poderosos músculos, a juzgar por el modo en que le afectaba tenerle cerca.

–Esto es precioso –comentó Darien.

–Demasiado tranquilo para tus gustos.

–En absoluto.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Darien, y durante un instante ella olvidó que ya no le estaba permitido inclinarse y besarle. Acurrucarse a su lado y permitir que le pasara el brazo por los hombros para poder apoyarse en su fuerza y su calor.

Serena apartó la vista con la esperanza de que no hubiera visto sus íntimos deseos reflejados en su rostro.

–Si no estuviera aquí, volvería al bar de la ciudad en el que estaba con Andrew.

–Muy cosmopolita.

–Lo es –afirmó él–. Un montón de gente a la que no conozco y a la que no volveré a ver nunca, un vaso de whisky entre los dedos y hablándole a gritos a mi amigo para hacerme oír por encima de la música.

–Parece tu sitio ideal.

–Hace una semana yo hubiera dicho lo mismo.

Serena sintió su mirada clavada en ella, e hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su nerviosismo mientras trataba de descifrar qué estaba intentando decirle exactamente.

Darien se giró para apoyar la parte de atrás de los codos en la barandilla y cruzó los tobillos. Sin la distracción de las suaves colinas de uvas amarillas como el trigo, su mirada estaba centrada únicamente en ella.

A Serena le dolían los ojos de llorar, su cabello necesitaba un buen cepillado y tenía la nariz roja y los labios ásperos de tanto mordérselos. Sin embargo, el sol de la tarde le proporcionaba a Darien un brillo en la piel que le hacía parecer tan sano que resultaba injusto.

Pero la estaba mirando de un modo… parecía como si no fuera consciente siquiera de que estaba hecha un desastre.

Esta vez, cuando habló la voz le salió completamente temblorosa.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Darien?


	12. Chapter 12

_Capítulo Doce_

Darien extendió la mano y apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla de Serena. Aquel delicado roce provocó tales cosas en sus sentidos que Serema se agarró con más fuerza a la barandilla para evitar temblar.

–No podía dejar las cosas así –dijo Darien.

Ella tragó saliva.

–Fue muy desagradable. Pero no hacía falta que me siguieras para recordármelo. Creo que te sabes mi número del móvil.

Darien sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

–En cualquier caso, no quería decirte lo que tengo que decirte por teléfono.

Serena deseó que lo hubiera hecho. Porque entonces podría haber llorado en silencio mientras él rompía de un modo más civilizado. Ahora tenía que verlo, olerlo, mantenerse alejada de él a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca.

–No necesitas decirme nada más, Darien. No creas que por librarte de esto eres el malo de la película. Entiendo de dónde vienes. Pero tú hablaste en serio, y yo también. Así que ya está. Fue bonito mientras duró, pero hemos terminado.

Él asintió, aunque mantuvo la mirada clavada en su rostro, como si no pudiera creer que la tuviera realmente delante. Y entonces dijo:

–Y entonces, ¿por qué te eché tanto de menos cuando me dormí anoche, y esta mañana cuando me he despertado?

«¡No, no!», gritaron las voces de la razón en el interior de la cabeza de Serena. «¡No me hagas esto!».

–Cuando dos personas deciden dejar de verse, ése es uno de los puntos de desventaja –aseguró ella.

–Si puedes decirme alguna de las ventajas de no volver a vernos, me gustaría oírte. Porque me he estrujado el cerebro y no se me ha ocurrido ninguna.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Ya era lo suficientemente duro que el cerebro le chocara contra las paredes del cráneo en castigo por estar momentáneamente de acuerdo con él.

–Darien, tenías razón al echar el freno, y yo tenía razón al ponerle fin. ¿No podemos dejar las cosas así?

–Recuérdame por qué.

Ella apretó los puños y hundió los talones en las baldosas cubiertas de musgo que tenía bajo los pies.

Recordó que Darien era dulce y maravilloso y que siempre decía lo correcto, y por eso se había enamorado de él. Y que eso no significaba que él llegara a enamorarse nunca de ella.

–Porque el noventa por ciento del tiempo me verás despeinada –afirmó ella–, con la ropa mojada y sudada de los pies a la cabeza. No tengo traje de chaqueta, y tú vives en un mundo poblado de ellos. Desayuno las sobras de la comida, no huevos a la holandesa. Mi idea de un fabuloso sábado por la noche es estar acurrucada bajo una manta de lana viendo una película. No sé distinguir un vino de otro. Me importan un bledo las bolsas internacionales y el yen. No tenemos absolutamente nada en común.

–Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que a los dos nos encantan los perros –dijo Darien con voz cálida.

–No es suficiente –afirmó Serena cerrando los ojos.

–De acuerdo, a mí también me gusta ver películas. Y la idea de verte con una camiseta mojada casi me produce un cortocircuito en el cerebro.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Serena sintió cómo sus senos se apretaban contra el algodón de la camiseta sin mangas.

–No tengo pecho. No resulta excitante mojarlo.

–A mí sí.

Maldito fuera, sabía cómo acabar con sus defensas.

Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire y trajo refuerzos mentalmente: sus viejas amigas, la desconfianza y la duda.

Darien volvió a extender la mano y siguió jugando con su pelo, deslizándoselo por la espalda, recorriendo aquel lugar especial entre el cuello y los hombros.

–Serena, no veo otra cosa todos los días que mujeres astutas vestidas de negro de los pies a la cabeza con traje de chaqueta. Tú has sido un soplo de aire fresco en mi vida. Desde el momento en que puse los ojos en ti, fue como si mi visión del mundo cambiara.

Ninguna mujer me ha calado como tú. Ninguna mujer me ha confundido continuamente como haces tú.

Y ninguna se ha entregado a mí como tú lo has hecho. Y me he dado cuenta de que no puedo dejarte ir.

Quiero que vuelvas conmigo. Quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad.

Ya estaba. Ya lo había dicho. Las palabras que ella deseaba oír y que al mismo tiempo confiaba por el bien de su corazón que no pronunciara.

–No podría –le espetó conteniendo el deseo de arrojarse en sus brazos–. No puedo.

–¿Por qué?

Darien se acercó más, bloqueando el sol con sus anchos hombros.

–Porque eres uno de esos tipos astutos vestidos de negro de los pies a la cabeza.

La sensual y cálida exploración de la piel que tenía detrás de la oreja se detuvo dolorosa y bruscamente.

Estaba claro que aquélla no era la respuesta que Darien estaba esperando por parte de ella.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Serena lo miró un instante a los ojos antes de volver la vista hacia la destartalada casa con las tejas rotas y las descoloridas cortinas de flores. El hogar y la familia reales que su hermana se había construido a partir de las cenizas de una niñez desgastante, de una juventud plagada de parásitos…

–Hombres de traje –dijo en voz alta–. Según mi experiencia, tal vez no se les ocurra robarte la cartera, pero pueden estafarte el contenido de tu cuenta bancaria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si con eso se consiguen unos pavos extras.

–¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? –le preguntó Darien.

«No», pensó ella al instante. Pero lo que dijo fue:

–No sé quién eres.

Un mechón de cabello le cayó por el rostro. Serena supo que él se había dado cuenta, pero no hizo ningún amago de colocárselo en ninguna parte, así que se vio obligada a hacerlo ella misma. Pero aquello no era nada comparado con el dolor que atravesó su cuerpo cuando sintió el muro de frialdad tras el que se acababa de parapetar Darien.

Tenía el rostro rojo por la rabia. La desilusión. El impacto.

–No me extraña que me escondas en la parte de atrás de la casa, donde no pueda infectar a tu familia con mi pestilencia. ¿Por qué saliste conmigo en primera instancia si no soy más que un ejemplo de la basura que no te dignarías ni a limpiar de tu zapato?

Un rayo de sol apareció de pronto detrás de una nube, aportando claridad y un renovado optimismo.

O al menos así se sintió Serena.

Las palabras de Darien habían sido duras. Las más duras que le había escuchado nunca pronunciar.

Pero escuchar el dolor de su voz sólo sirvió para darse cuenta de que a él le importaba más de lo que había demostrado.

Y para averiguar hasta qué punto le importaba, iba a tener que renunciar a una parte de sí misma sin ninguna certeza de volver a recuperarla. Iba a tener que jugarse más de lo que podía permitirse perder.

–Darien, necesito que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo?

Él no asintió, pero al menos no le dio la espalda.

–Las cosas han sucedido demasiado deprisa entre nosotros. Siento como si no tuviera suelo bajo los pies. Y eso no habría podido pasar nunca con alguien en quien no confiara. Alguien que no creyera que es distinto a todos los demás hombres que me hicieron dudar de que el sexo masculino valía la pena. ¿Por qué tiene que ser esto tan difícil?

Se pasó una mano por los ojos para tratar de someter el creciente pánico que le daba pensar que ya era demasiado tarde. Y entonces encontró en lo más profundo de su interior una manera de hacerle comprender. Alzó los ojos hacia los suyos y dijo:

–Siempre he pensado que, si la gente se viera obligada a llevar camisetas con etiquetas, el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Etiquetas que dijeran quiénes somos realmente.

Darien seguía apretando las mandíbulas, pero la dura línea de su boca se suavizó. Al menos estaba escuchando.

–Etiquetas como: acosador verbal con complejo de Edipo. Narcisista obsesivo. Dulce como la miel. Lobo con piel de cordero.

Serena se sacudió el pelo de la cara antes de concluir.

–Me encantaría saber qué pondría en tu camiseta.

Darien parpadeó.

–Creo que ahora mismo es más importante para ti decirme qué crees tú que pondría.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue «de ensueño». Desde el principio le había parecido un delicioso sueño de hombre de dos metros y pico y hombros anchos. Pero ¿se había convertido en real en algún momento de la última semana, mientras ella buscaba motivos para mantenerlo a raya? ¿Estaba Darien a su lado luchando contra la enormidad de lo que había sucedido entre ellos?

Serena se sintió como una mariposa bajo una lupa cuando él la atravesó con su mirada implacable.

Y tenía la boca tan seca que apenas podía hablar.

–¿O quieres saber lo que yo creo que debería poner en tu camiseta? –le preguntó él.

«Sí», pensó Serena. Desesperadamente. Pero no.

No mientras la siguiera mirando así. Herido y hermoso.

Agitó una mano entre ellos, como si no tuviera importancia. Darien se la agarró y se la llevó al pecho, y ella se tambaleó hasta que sus cuerpos se pegaron.

De nuevo. Exactamente igual que había sucedido cuando se conocieron. Ante su cercanía, Serena se quedó sin aliento y el pulso comenzó a latirle de forma errática.

Pero esta vez no se trataba de un guapo desconocido; esta vez era el hombre con el que había compartido más cosas de sí misma, de sus pensamientos, de sus sueños, de su pasado y de su cuerpo que con cualquier otro.

Trató de separarse, pero él se lo impidió deslizándole una mano por la cintura, deteniéndose al final de la espalda, apretándola contra sí mientras que le daba la vuelta a su mano con la otra para colocársela sobre el corazón. Serena sentía el pulso de Darien latiendo fuerte y rápido tras sus costillas. Y el suyo enseguida se alteró para acompañarlo latido a latido.

Una risotada salió de algún lugar del interior de la cabaña. El ruido de unas cacerolas fue seguido de la voz elevada de Mina regañando a alguien. Pero luego la regañina se convirtió también en risa.

–Vamos –dijo Darien.

La tomó de la mano bajó con ella los destartalados escalones plagados de malas hierbas que llevaban al descuidado patio de atrás. Sintiéndose como una muñeca de trapo, se dejó llevar por él.

Cuando alcanzaron la sombra de un viejo roble, Darien la colocó a un lado para que estuvieran a salvo de ojos curiosos por la sombra del enorme tronco y la cortina de ramas colgantes que casi tocaban la tierra.

Serena se apoyó contra el árbol. La corteza se le clavaba en la espalda en veinte sitios distintos. Darien apoyó una mano al lado de su cabeza, tan cerca que lo único que ella tendría que hacer era mirar a la izquierda para sentir su piel cálida.

–Te hice daño, ¿verdad? Al tratar de aplastarte para que entraras en un compartimento de mi vida como hago con mi trabajo, mis amigos y mi familia.

Vaya, ahora sí estaban hablando de verdad. No había ningún artificio entre ellos. Nada de coqueteo.

Nada de teléfonos móviles que los mantuvieran a una distancia confortable.

–Sobreviviré –aseguró ella.

–Ya lo sé. Y sé que yo también sobreviviré. Lo que no entiendo es por qué deberíamos conformarnos con sólo sobrevivir. Quiero algo más que eso. Y sé que tú también. Creo… pienso que nos debemos la oportunidad de ver si somos capaces de conseguirlo juntos.

¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelvas a confiar en mí?

Serena se encogió de hombros. Se sentía tentada por la promesa que encerraban sus palabras, pero no estaba convencida en absoluto de que le resultara posible volver a confiar en nadie otra vez.

–Tu padre te hizo una faena, ¿verdad?

Serenaa parpadeó, sorprendida por el cambio de táctica.

–¿Perdona?

–Yo no soy como él. Ni como la gente que te ha decepcionado. Yo estoy aquí –afirmó–, aunque me hayas echado. Y puedo decirte que he necesitado una especie de salto de fe al vacío. Ahora te toca a ti, Serena. Háblame de tu padre. ¿Qué hizo para que te muestres tan reacia a darnos una oportunidad?

Serena sintió un nudo de aprensión rodeándole el corazón, estrangulando su habilidad para hacer lo que le pedía. Pero la idea de quedarse así, atrapada para siempre entre sus deseos y sus miedos, le resultó de pronto demasiado abrumadora.

Aspiró todo lo fuerte que pudo hasta que sintió cómo se aflojaba el nudo y exhaló el aire, que surgió tembloroso.

–Solía utilizarnos para sus trucos.

Darien maldijo entre dientes.

–¿Corriste peligro alguna vez?

–Que yo recuerde, nunca nos puso en la línea de fuego. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para llevarnos a un sitio nuevo cada vez que se acercaban a él.

–¿Y quién era el tipo que podía cocinar? ¿El hombre del perro?

–Nunca supe de qué se conocían, pero siempre me he preguntado si no sería mi tío. El hermano de mi madre. Fuera quien fuera, nos hizo ir al colegio y mantuvo a papá en el buen camino durante seis meses enteros hasta que una noche nos fuimos en mitad de la noche.

–Y a tu tío le encantaban los perros.

–Los adoraba.

Las preguntas cesaron. Serena se preguntó si habría averiguado lo que quería saber. Si tenía suficiente información para darse a sí mismo una palmadita en la espalda y decirse que podía dejarla para siempre. Comenzaron a arderle los ojos al pensar en el dolor que perderle provocaría en ella.

–Así que podrías robarme la cartera tranquilamente si quisieras –dijo Darien–. No se trata de una broma.

El cambio en su tono de voz hizo que Serena alzara la vista. Había un brillo especial en sus ojos. Un brillo débil, pero suficiente para que supiera que estaba molesto por su capacidad para poder engañarle.

La esperanza le atravesó las venas como el elixir de la vida.

–Puede que ya lo haya hecho una docena de veces y luego te la haya devuelto sin que tú te dieras cuenta.

Darien se inclinó hacia ella. Si ahora la besaba, no sería capaz de detenerle. Pero en el último momento se echó hacia atrás. La mano que tenía al lado de su cabeza se trasladó al bolsillo trasero de los pantalones.

Darien miró hacia el infinito.

–Yo no persigo a las mujeres, Serena. Tal vez porque nunca he tenido que hacerlo. Puede que suene arrogante, pero es la verdad. Nunca le he suplicado a una mujer para que esté conmigo. Pero cuando me marché pensando que tal vez no volvería a verte nunca…

Los ojos le brillaban, y cuando la miró fue como si ahora no estuviera seguro de si debía besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento o retorcerle el cuello. Pero el hecho de que hubiera lucha lo significaba todo. Significaba que su esperanza y su confianza habían estado en el lugar adecuado. Su instinto no la engañaba. Darien era distinto. Valía la pena luchar por él. Y el ánimo de Serena no estaba todavía hundido del todo.

–Darien… –dijo extendiendo la mano y colocándola sobre su pecho.

En cuanto sus dedos se curvaron sobre la camisa de algodón, a él se le oscurecieron los ojos y su respiración se hizo más profunda bajo su mano. Serena supo entonces que no estaba preparada para estar sin él. Tal vez no lo estuviera nunca.

–Si quieres quedarte, a mí me parece bien.

Darien aspiró con fuerza el aire a través de las fosas nasales. Parecía como si todos los pensamientos negativos se hubieran borrado de su mente cuando deslizó la mirada hacia la boca de Serena.

–Son las palabras más felices que podía escuchar un hombre.

–Me refería a quedarte a cenar –se explicó ella.

Darien deslizó la mirada por sus ardientes mejillas y luego la clavó otra vez en sus ojos.

–¿Estás segura?

¿Segura? ¿Segura de que quería estar con él aunque no le hubiera dicho ni una sola vez que la amaba ni pudiera prometerle más de lo que ya le había dado? Nunca en su vida había estado menos segura.

Pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a que Darien llegara algún día a amarla, si ahora sentía algo por ella.

Tragó saliva para pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Había llegado el momento de probar su renovado corazón.

–Soy muy protectora con mi familia. Nunca antes había invitado a ningún hombre a cenar con ellos.

Darien alzó la ceja izquierda.

–Y sin embargo me has escogido a mí. ¿A un granuja vestido con traje de chaqueta y corbata?

Ella asintió.

–Y si no te comportas como es debido, hay un montón de sitios ahí fuera en los que se puede ocultar un cadáver.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado, Darien se rió. Aquel hermoso sonido le atravesó las venas.

–Ésa es mi chica –dijo él inclinándose sobre ella hasta que el codo de Serena rozó el árbol y ambos estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

–¿Te quedarás? –preguntó ella.

–He venido hasta aquí –murmuró Darien.

–Acosador –lo llamó Serena conteniendo una sonrisa.

–Cínica –le respondió él antes de salvar la distancia que los separaba y besarla con tanto ardor que ella le agarró la camisa con los puños.

La lengua de Darien se introdujo en su boca y la dejó sin respiración con una intensidad tal que Serna supo que había querido besarla desde que salió del coche.

Él se apartó y le susurró contra los labios hinchados:

–Sabía que te echaba de menos por una buena razón.

–Si ésta es la única razón, entonces te advierto que ya estás empezando a portarte mal.

–Si me salgo con la mía, ambos nos portaremos mucho peor antes de que acabe la noche –se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella y la besó con menos contención todavía que antes.

Y ella hizo lo mismo. Se dejó llevar. Completamente. Permitió que el amor que sentía por él se desbordara para expresarle con hechos en lugar de con palabras lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

Darien se apartó demasiado pronto.

–Puedo oler la cena.

–Es una mala cocinera. Puede esperar.

Darien sonrió.

–Cuanto antes cenemos, antes podemos pensar en dedicarnos a nuestros propósitos.

Darien la soltó, pasó por delante de ella y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la casa. Serena se abrazó a sí misma, sorprendida de nuevo al pensar que había venido. Que iba a quedarse. Y que ella se lo permitía.

Pero lo cierto era que no se trataba del mismo hombre que había dejado la noche anterior. Había algo diferente en él. Una especie de calma decidida que no era capaz de describir. No estaba segura de si se trataba de algo bueno o de algo malo, sólo sabía que, a partir de aquel día, las cosas no iban a ser iguales.

El corazón le dolía ante la duda de si aquel fin de semana sería un final agridulce de la mejor semana de su vida. Si Darien se quedaría con ella un mes.

Dos. O si podía aspirar a todo el sueño.

Él se apartó de ella y comenzó a andar hacia atrás.

–¿Vienes?

Serena se apartó del árbol y le siguió.

–¿Todavía quieres saber qué habría escrito yo en tu camiseta? –le preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Ella asintió.

–Necesitarías algodón suficiente para ir a la luna y volver para que cupieran todas las cosas que te hacen ser tú.

Y dicho aquello, subió las escaleras cubiertas de malas hierbas que llevaban a la casa.

* * *

**chicas no me maten si :S, este fic le queda solo un capi mas, y lo subire en unos dias mas.**

**ahora estoy subiendo todo apurada por falta de tiempo que tuve y en unas horas tengo q salir a una comida donde unos tios,**

**asi que me despido **

**besos besos **

**fer**


	13. Chapter 13

_Capítulo Trece_

Serena siguió a Darien a la cabaña con piernas temblorosas y se encontró con un gran alboroto. Mina estaba al lado de Artemis con una sartén dada la vuelta en la mano mientras el perro permanecía sentado en la alfombra lamiéndose del pelaje el delicioso contenido de la sartén, que había caído sobre él.

–Gracias a Dios, Serena –dijo Mina–. ¿Puedes hacer los honores mientras preparo otra tarta? Winly, deja de llorar, cariño. Habrá tarta de cumpleaños.

Serena siguió andando hasta la zona de la lavadora, donde encontró el material de Artemis: un cubo, jabón, unas tijeras y un cepillo de cerdas duras.

–Artemis, fuera –le ordenó.

Al darse la vuelta se tropezó con la dura pared del cuerpo de Darien.

–Te ayudaré.

Ella observó su precioso traje, que ya tenía grabadas las marcas de las patas del perro. Luego pensó que, si lo dejaba allí dentro, los niños olerían carne fresca, se subirían encima de él y no le dejarían en paz.

–¿Estás seguro? Empieza a hacer frío fuera. Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

–Ni hablar –afirmó Darien quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola encima de una silla con gesto natural.

La certeza de Serena de que se había operado una especie de cambio en él se hizo más intensa, hasta que le puso la carne de gallina.

–Me gusta que se haga lo que yo digo.

–Pues eso es un problema. Tal y como yo lo veo, voy a necesitar mano firme si queremos tener alguna oportunidad de que esta loca atracción se convierta en lo que parece decidida a ser. Así que supéralo y deja que te ayude.

Darien extendió la mano y agarró el cubo. Le rozó el dedo pulgar con el suyo, provocándole chispas.

–¿Qué crees que está decidida a ser? –repitió Serena concentrándose en sus palabras para no hacerlo en su mirada oscura y peligrosa.

Darien bajó el tono de voz cuando dijo:

–No pienso tener esta conversación en un lugar que huele a perro mojado y a detergente.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarle escapar tan fácilmente.

–Si quieres tener algo conmigo, tendrás que acostumbrarte a este olor.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco.

–Diablos, Serena, tampoco querría hacer esto en una sala llena de ordenadores y de agentes de bolsa gritando.

¿Esto? ¿Qué quería decir?

–De acuerdo –dijo ella dejando el tema y pasando por delante de él.

Salió por la cocina hacia la zona de hierba situada a un lado de la cabaña.

–¡Artemis! ¡Ven aquí!

El perro salió trotando sin darse cuenta de lo que significaba la correa que Serena tenía en la mano hasta que lo hubo atado.

Darien siguió al animal, fuerte y moreno con su ropa de diseño llena de huellas de perro en el pecho, hojas secas pegadas a los zapatos y un cubo viejo en la mano. Seguía pareciendo fuera de lugar, pero estaba muy guapo.

Serena abrió la manguera mientras él continuaba acercándose. Que se mojara y se llenara de barro su ropa.

–Ven aquí, muchacho –gritó ella.

Artemis se acercó. Serena mantuvo sujeta la manguera, y el último segundo, el animal se fue hacia otro lado. Ella dirigió instintivamente la manguera en dirección opuesta para guiarle hacia donde quería.

El grito que llegó del lado de Darien hizo que girara la vista y lo encontrara de pie, con las piernas abiertas y el rostro chorreando agua. Tenía también mojada la camisa y la parte de atrás de los pantalones.

Parecía tan sorprendido que Serena tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse.

Darien alzó la vista para mirarla.

–Lo has hecho a propósito.

–Claro que no.

Él dio un paso de gigante en su dirección y ella chilló. Mantuvo la manguera delante a modo de escudo.

Darien se sacudió las gotas del pelo, que se le quedó de punta. Parecía sacado de una revista de moda.

–No te atrevas a decirme que estás excitada –dijo él.

Los ojos de Serena saltaron de la tela que se le pegaba a los muslos a su rostro, y las mejillas se le sonrojaron. Pero los ojos de Darien brillaban ahora sonrientes.

Ella giró la cadera y apartó el agua de él.

–¿Y qué si lo estoy? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Darien dio un paso más en su dirección y ella se quedó plantada. Su leve sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca pícara. Entonces se movió tan deprisa que Serena colocó la manguera entre ellos, pero él le agarró la muñeca. El agua salió disparada hacia el cielo, duchándolos a ambos.

Artemis ladró y comenzó a dar vueltas, encantado ante la idea de que todo el mundo se estuviera mojando menos él.

Serena gritó y trató de darle a Darien una patada en la espinilla, pero él fue más rápido. Apuntó hacia ella con la manguera, y al instante se le empapó la camiseta blanca de manga larga.

Cuando despareció la lluvia de agua, Serena se apartó el pelo de la cara y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Darien delante de ella, mirándole fijamente a los senos. Serena bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que se le transparentaba completamente el sujetador beis. Los fríos pezones sobresalían duros y oscuros, apretados contra la delgada tela.

Darien deslizó la vista hacia su rostro, y ella contuvo el aliento en los pulmones ante el nivel de deseo que mostraban sus ojos.

«Ámame», pensó con tal desesperación que creyó que él lo había oído. Pero se limitó a decirle:

–Ni pienses en ello. Hay niños dentro de casa.

–Lo sé –respondió Darien con un gruñido–. Pero si no estuvieran, quiero que sepas que tu lavadora estaría intentando quitar las manchas de hierba de tu ropa hasta el lunes.

–No tengo lavadora. Me lavo yo la ropa, como la mayoría de la gente normal.

La boca de Darien se curvó en una sonrisa.

–Estás congelada, calada hasta los huesos, y jadeas de tal forma que parece que vayas a desmayarte delante de mí. Y sin embargo, consigues encontrar la manera de que no me crezca. Te amo.

Sus palabras quedaron colgando en el aire como copos de nieve. Delicadas, etéreas y en peligro de fundirse a menos que les prestara atención.

Serena se humedeció los labios.

–¿Acabas de decir que…?

–Así es –respondió Darien.

Su propia respiración se había vuelto de pronto agitada. Extendió la mano, cerró la manguera, y de pronto el mundo se volvió silencioso. Incluso Artemis escogió aquel momento para echarse una siesta.

Darien dejó caer la manguera a sus pies y se acercó hacia donde Serena estaba temblando, no tanto por el frío como por los acontecimientos.

Le deslizó las manos por los brazos para hacerle entrar en calor. Y luego salvó la mínima distancia que los separaba, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Suavemente.

Apasionadamente, con el sentimiento que acababa de admitir.

Cuando se apartó y la miró a los ojos, Serena ya no temblaba. No estaba asustada. No se sentía insegura, ni siquiera abrumada. Lo amaba.

–Desde que me separé de ti anoche, me he sentido un desgraciado –dijo Darien con voz íntima–.Pero llegar tan bajo era lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta de que tú eres mi altura. Vine hasta aquí con el propósito de llevarte a algún lugar bonito y privado para convencerte de lo que siento por ti.

–Aquí está bien –dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Darien sonrió.

–Sí lo está. Ahora necesito que me mires a los ojos y sepas en el fondo de tu corazón que me he enamorado perdidamente de ti.

Serena hizo lo que le decía. Se miró en sus ojos azules como el océano Pacífico y vio la verdad. Toda la verdad. Ésa fue la diferencia que vio en él. No sólo la amaba, si no que estaba dispuesto a seguir amándola.

–Yo también estoy enamorada de ti –aseguró.

Las palabras salieron de su boca como un arco iris surgido en medio de un cielo limpio por la lluvia.

–Cuando te conocí sentí que por primera vez en mi vida podía soñar a lo grande. Tal vez tengas un traje, o dos, y puede que seas un tanto arrogante, pero eso es sólo la superficie. Eres un hombre bueno, generoso, divertido y estás muy bien. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo guapo que me pareces? Y alto. Me encanta que seas tan alto. Y cuando me besas…

Sus siguientes palabras se perdieron en el calor de sus labios.

Gracias a Dios, pensó Serena, porque una vez abiertas las puertas de la presa, sentía que podía seguir eternamente diciéndole lo viva que le hacía sentirse.

Darien le levantó la camiseta de algodón hasta que su mano cálida tomó contacto directo con su cintura, y antes de que Serena se diera cuenta le estaba recorriendo el contorno de los senos con los pulgares.

–Eh, chicos, ¿ya terminado con Artemis?

Mina apareció al doblar la esquina de la casa y Serena se escondió detrás de Darien mientras se recolocaba la camiseta.

Mina se puso la mano en la cadera y los miró fijamente, aunque Serena captó el brillo alegre de sus ojos.

–Mi perro está cubierto de masa de tarta, y está mojado. Y ustedes tienen también un aspecto horrible. ¿Es que no puedo dejaros solos ni un segundo?

–Lo bañaremos ahora –aseguró Darien–. Lo prometo.

–Mmm. Más les vale. Pero si resultas ser una mala influencia para mi hermana pequeña, Darien Chiba, puede que yo misma te bese.

Mina guiñó un ojo, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

–Lo dice en serio –le advirtió Serena.

–No lo dudo.

Darien agarró la manguera, Serena el cepillo, y lavaron a Artemis en cinco minutos. Ella lo secó con una toalla y lo mandó corriendo en dirección a la casa.

–Tengo la sensación –dijo Darien secándose las manos en la única franja seca de sus pantalones– de que los eventos de esta última semana: la pérdida del teléfono, la intoxicación alimentaria, etcétera, son sucesos habituales en la familia Tsukino. Así va a ser la vida contigo a partir de ahora, ¿verdad?

Serena giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo mojado que estaba Darien, mojado y sin embargo guapísimo, mientras que ella debía de tener el aspecto de una rata ahogada. Entonces soltó una carcajada. Se acercó a él y se arrojó en sus brazos, acurrucándose en su pecho, deslizándole las frías manos bajo la ropa.

–Si lo admito, ¿te marcharás y no volverás más?

Él le dio un suave mordisco en la oreja.

–No, estoy pensando en que podría acostumbrarme a tu vida. Tanto que creo que pasaría menos noches en el sofá de Andrew y más en tu apartamento.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le rozó los senos contra el pecho.

–Ya hemos comprobado que mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Y me encanta verte en la cocina. Y en la ducha. Y en mi sofá. Yo también podría acostumbrarme a eso. Ven a vivir conmigo.

Darien la miró a los ojos, buscando, esperando, soñando a lo grande con la idea de irse a vivir con ella.

Una gota ligera de lluvia de otoño cayó sobre sus párpados. Serena parpadeó para librarse de ella y se abrazó con más fuerza a su hombre. Su hombre. El hombre de sus sueños. No sabía qué había hecho para merecer aquello.

–Será un placer –dijo Darien–. Aunque tengo algunas cosas guardadas que me gustaría llevar para sentirme más en casa. Un sofá, unas estanterías de libros, un escritorio y algunas provisiones que necesitaré si vamos a comer algo más nutritivo que las sobras.

–Me encantan las sobras –aseguró Serena mordiéndole suavemente el cuello.

–Yo odio la cretona –le advirtió él girando la cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

–Yo odio el cuero negro y el acero inoxidable.

–Por supuesto. Pero yo he bañado a un perro hoy.

–Sí, lo has hecho.

–Así que la semana que viene vendrás a un bar conmigo.

No era una pregunta. Serena se apretó más contra él.

–Iré. Incluso jugaré al tenis con tus padres. Pero no beberé martinis.

–¿Sabes jugar al tenis?

–¿Sorprendido?

Darien sonrió mientras le deslizaba suavemente la pierna derecha entre los muslos.

–Infinitamente.

El teléfono de Serena sonó entonces dentro de su bolsillo.

–Déjalo estar –le pidió él.

–No puedo. Tal vez sea importante.

Abrió el teléfono y vio un mensaje de Mina.

–Tenemos que entrar o vamos a tener problemas –dijo volviendo a guardarse el teléfono.

Darien gruñó mientras se apartaba de ella.

–¿Es que nunca voy a poder pasar otra vez de la segunda base contigo?

–Esta noche –prometió ella.

–Entonces, ¿me voy a quedar después de la cena?

–Si no te importa compartir habitación conmigo en una planta que no tiene cuarto de baño, con suelos que crujen y una cama doble y llena de bollos.

–Bueno…

–¿Y si te garantizo una buena carrera? ¿O dos, si eres bueno conmigo?

–¿Eso es lo mejor que me puedes ofrecer?

–De acuerdo –respondió Serena con un suspiro–. Puedo garantizarte lo mismo al día siguiente y al otro, si con eso consigo que entres en casa antes de que Mina haga explosión.

–Eres una coqueta –aseguró Darien frotándose la nariz con la suya.

Ella lo besó larga y lentamente antes de deslizarse por debajo de su brazo y salir corriendo hacia la casa.

Él la alcanzó en tres pasos, la agarró por la cintura y se la colocó encima del hombro. Serena empezó a darle patadas, pero enseguida se echó a reír.

–Entonces, ¿así va a ser mi vida con un Chiba? –consiguió preguntar entre carcajadas.

–Cariño, no tienes ni idea de lo que te espera.

Una semana atrás, la idea de no tener ni idea de lo que le pudieran ofrecerle los días que tenía por delante la hubiera aterrorizado, pero ahora se dejó caer hasta poder deslizar las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones vaqueros, y se agarró allí con fuerza. Y sonrió. De oreja a oreja. Porque sabía lo único importante: él estaría a su lado.

Darien le dio una palmada en el trasero, la giró para colocarla en una posición más cómoda sobre su ancho hombro y la llevó hacia un maravilloso y gran futuro.

* * *

**y mi lindo, hermoso y mmm ya no se con que palabra describir a este darien chiba, llego a su fin u.u, no se ustedes pero yo nuevamente quiero tener un darien asi para mi solita.**

**espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado este libro, disfrute cada minuto adaptándolo aun que las descripciones de Darien no habia q cambiar mucho ya que el protagonista si era alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules *_*.**

**muchas gracias chicas por seguirme y cada mensajito de ustedes me sacaba mas de una sonrisa y una cara de malvada diciendo "miren lo que se viene" jajajaja**

**me despido besos besos**

**fer**


End file.
